The Doctor's Angel
by Momolovesanime
Summary: Adeline Song, daughter of the Doctor and River Song, finds herself in a very strange predicament after her mother dies while supposedly in a library. She is very unhappy with Mrs. Popsin, her new guardian and decides to take action! Her mother's stories about a mad man who would do anything for the people he cares about, makes her run away from home in search of her lost father.
1. I Saw Him Three Times

"Sweetie," Mum said. "I'll be back in a couple of days."

"Mummy... Don't go. It gets really lonely with just Felix and Mrs. Popsin," I said sadly. Felix was my cat and Mrs. Popsin was the old, grouchy woman who was my nanny.

Mum was going away again. She was dressed all in white this time. She never told me where she went, but she always came back with the same blue diary and cuts or bruises. Sometimes she'd even say she saw Dad from long ago... I never met my dad, but I've heard the stories Mum writes about. She describes him as a mad man who would do anything for the ones he cares about. I could see a sparkle of longing in her eyes whenever she talked about him. I knew she longed for him as much as I did since it was just the three of us, Felix, Mum and I in this lonely apartment.

Mum walked up to me and kneeled down. "Sweetie, I have to go. Don't be sad. Mrs. Popsin will take great care of you while I'm gone, alright?" I looked into her eyes with my sad ones. She hugged me and stroked my straight brown hair, complete opposite of her frizzy curls. "I'll come back in a jiffy, I promise. You won't even know I left!" She tried to lighten the mood.

I wiped a tear welling up in eyes. "Be careful, Mummy..." I said. She stood up, grabbed a giant backpack, and swung it around her back.

"Mrs. Popsin should be here within a couple of minutes. Be nice and stay safe, ok?" she said.

"Yes, Mummy," I said. I gave her one last hug and said, "I love you Mummy, goodbye."

She kissed the top of my head and said, "I love you too, Sweetie. Goodbye." She walked out the front door and got into the car. I watched them all drive off.

I sighed as I walked away from the window. I sat down next to Felix and started to pet him. He slept soundly as I stroked his soft, black and white fur. All was silent. Peacefully, yet horribly silent. I looked around the room and got up from couch suddenly, scaring Felix in the process. I had a really strange feeling that Mum was going to be in serious danger this time.

"Adeline? Adeline, can you here me?" someone asked in front of me.

I had spaced out again... Mrs. Popsin was standing right in front of me, staring at me confusedly. "Oh! I'm sorry... I didn't see you there."

"I came in to see you looking completely white as a sheet! Scared the dickens out of me, that's what you did!" she said irritatedly. "I could use the years, you know. I am not getting any younger!"

"I'm sorry to have worried you..." I said.

"It's alright, dear..." I didn't think she really meant it. "Why did you look so afraid?"

I tried to think of an answer, but I couldn't quite remember myself. "I don't know, ma'am," I said.

She sighed and set her giant purse on the kitchen counter. "Would you like some tea, dear?" she asked.

"No thanks, ma'am. I'm just going to go read up in my room," I said. "I have a new book Mum got me."

"Very well, dear. I'll call you down when lunch is ready," she said. "Take that cat with you, too. He makes my nose runny!"

I nodded and picked up Felix. I walked into my small bedroom with him in tow. I closed the door and set him down. I stayed flat against the wall for sometime just thinking about things, things that mad me feel lonely. My dad, for example.

I always daydreamed about him when I was alone. I drew pictures of what I thought he looked like, but most never turned out very good. I kept the good ones under my bed in a special suitcase I kept of things that made me think of him. Inside were the drawings, a screwdriver, a small red bow, and an empty, blue envelope. Mum always talked about his special screwdriver. I don't really know why I had the red bow in there... It just comforted whenever I saw it. The blue envelope was the exact shade of blue of Mum's diary and the box that haunted my dreams. There was always a blue box that showed up whenever the dreams turned into nightmares. After it showed up, the dream would end, and I don't know why. Mum didn't know about the suitcase, yet.

I sat on my bed and picked up the book from my nightstand. It was a book about the solar system. Mum and I were both fascinated with space and anything related to it. I dreamed of going up into space one day and seeing the stars. I opened the book and started reading.

* * *

It seemed like no time at all after Mrs. Popsin banged on my door, telling me it was time for dinner. "Dinner?" I asked. "But what about lunch? You said you'd call me for lunch."

"I called, but you never answered, so don't complain," she said. "We're having meatloaf tonight."

"Thank you for making dinner," I said. She grunted back at me. We sat down at the table, opposite of each other and started eating. On my plate was a slice of meatloaf and a couple slices of apples. "Apples and meatloaf...?" I asked.

"Do you have a problem? A skinny girl like you needs to eat up, but stay healthy and fit," she said. "As they say, an apple a day keeps the doctor away!"

I picked up one of the apple slices and twirled it around with my fingers. "The thing is... I don't really like apples all that much." I set it back down and ate my meatloaf trying to avoid Mrs. Popsin lecturing me on what and what not to eat, say, or do... There was always a lecture when we ate dinner together. She droned on and on about some pointless subject and I half-listened, saying 'yes, ma'am' and 'no, ma'am' when appropriate.

It was pretty late when we finished eating. She made me wash the dishes and then sent me straight to bed. I put on a night grown, kneeled down next to my bed, folded my hands and closed my eyes.. "Dear someone up there..." I began. "I know someone's there and I know you can hear me. I have a couple of requests to make, if you don't mind me asking. Could you please keep my mum safe and happy? It would mean the world to me if she came back without have a bandaid or two on. Also, would you please allow me to see my dad? I know Mum wants to see him too, so you'd be doing us both a favor! Thank you for listening to me, goodnight." I crawled under the covers and went to sleep.

* * *

Breakfast was of toast with jam and bacon. Mrs. Popsin eyes me intimidatingly as I ate, thinking I reject it. How could I reject toast and bacon?! It was the simplest, yet tastiest breakfast a kid like me could have! I ate it all up, much to the happiness of Mrs. Popsin. She did the dishes this time.

She was interrupted soon after she finished by the telephone ringing. She picked it up and said, "Hello?" A pause, "This is she." Another pause. "Yes, I know her..." Pause. Mrs. Popsin gasped and looked me. "Can you repeat that, please?" she asked shakily.

"What is it?" I asked. "What's going on?" She hung up the phone soon after and sat down, looking pale. "Are you ok, Mrs. Popsin?"

"Yes, I'm fine..." she said. "But your mother... Your mother isn't..."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "What happened?" I asked quietly.

"They won't tell me..." she said. "All they said was that she... she... She died."

"She.. died..." I repeated, flabbergasted. "Mum is dead...? She isn't coming back?" Mrs. Popsin nodded silently and closed her eyes. I stood up suddenly and said, "I'm going to the park..."

"But, dear! It's so cold outside-"

"I'll wear a coat," I said. I ran into my room and grabbed my coat and put on shoes. I walked put the door without another word.

I walked to the small park that was around the block and sat down on a bench. It was pretty cold, so I zipped up my coat. I looked around and nobody was there. I began crying silently. I couldn't bare the thought of not having Mum... _What would happen to me? Would people come and take me away? I don't want to go away... I wanted to stay with Felix and Mum in our apartment!_ I don't even know how long I cried. I figured I'd been out there for an hour or so.

"Oi," said someone. "What's a little girl like yourself doing out here in the cold crying?" I wiped my eyes quickly in embarrassment and looked up at the person. It was a man, he had brown, spiky hair, kind eyes and a trench coat on with a suit and tie underneath. He squatted down next to me and asked, "What's your name, little girl?"

"Adeline Song," I said after I sniffed.

"Adeline... Why, that's a wonderful name!" he said happily. "Adeline, what's making you sad?"

He seemed nice. "My mum..." I said as my voice trailed off, recalling the horrible event that just happened to me.

"What about your mum, Adeline?" he questioned further.

"She... She died..." I said. I started sobbing silently again.

"What about your dad?" he asked. "Surely he'd want you warm and home."

"I don't know where he is," I said, letting out another sob. "I never knew him. Mum always said he was a mad man who traveled in the stars. But now, I suppose that means he's dead, too..." _Why was I telling this man whom I never met before all this?_

"Adeline... Oh, Adeline..." he said sadly. He held my shoulders and said, "I just know everything will get better. I promise you, it will get better."

"It will?" I asked.

"I promise," he said.

"Hey, Doctor. We need to get going pretty soon!" someone said behind him. It was a red-haired woman.

He stood up and said, "Ok, Donna." He turned to me and said, "Allons-y, Adeline. Take care!"

And before I knew it, the man and the woman behind him left. I didn't see where they went, though.

* * *

After the funeral a couple days later, I held Mum's diary to my heart and let out a silent sob. My new guardian was Mrs. Popsin and she was coming to live with me. I was the last person still standing at the grave sight. "Mummy, I'll miss you forever..." I said. I sat down and saw a dandelion right next to her grave. I picked it and added it to the arrangement of flowers that laid there. I stood back up and wiped away more tears.

I heard a bang from behind me and then, "Ouch..." someone said behind me. "Oops..."

I whirled around and the same man in a trench coat was running away from a broken statue. I saw him go into a blue box that slowly faded away. The blue box... It looked the same as in my dreams, but I was probably just imagining things...

Mrs. Popsin drove us home and I still clung to Mum's diary. The ride home was silent and I felt more alone than ever before. I stayed in my room the rest of the day and Mrs. Popsin didn't bother me when it was time for dinner.

I opened the first page of the diary and saw a note. It was addressed to me. I picked it up out of confusion and read it. It said,

_Dear Addy,_

_If you're reading this right now, it probably means that I've died. Please don't be sad that I'm gone, it was meant to be this way. I'd hoped that I'd be able to introduce you to your dad by now, but that didn't happen. If I had introduced you, that would mean that I took you on some horribly dangerous adventure and I doubt that will ever happen on my watch. You'll see him one day, I'm sure of it. I want you to keep this diary in remembrance of me. Do not show it to your dad when you meet him under any circumstances. Spoilers! Also, I know about that suitcase under your bed. The pictures you drew of him are great! My little artist... They look a lot like him, I swear they do. If you look in there, you'll find that I've left something more for you, but don't break it, it's your dad's. He'll know what it is if you show it to him. When you do see him, tell him that River sent you. Also, say that you're one of him. (Don't worry if it doesn't make sense. He'll get it.) And if he takes you with him and you run into a past version of me, don't say anything about it to me. Don't even call me Mummy, ok? It would be spoilers!_

_Remember these words: "Tardis" and "It's bigger on the inside."_

_I'll love you forever my dearest Addy,  
Mummy_

_P.S. Try not to give Mrs. Popsin a hard time. I know how much she doesn't exactly like you. I don't really like her either, but she's a trustworthy woman. Though, I would mind if you ran away to try and find your dad. You're still a child, so don't do anything foolish that could get yourself hurt._

"Tardis," I repeated. "I wonder what that is..." I put the note back into the diary and set it on my bed. I got the suitcase out from under my bed and opened it. The pictures that were messy were now stacked in a neat pile. The blue envelope was on top of the pile. The screwdriver was missing... There was small, rectangular box inside that was sitting in the corner. "That must be the thing Mum left for me." I picked the box up and opened it.

Inside the small box was a weird-looking gadget. It was sort of cylindrical in shape and it had a green thing on the top of it. I picked it up and set the box aside. I twirled it around, inspecting it. "What is it?" I asked myself. I saw a button on one of the sides and decided to press it. The green thing at the end lit up and it made a strange noise.

The suit case had closed itself. It had completely locked itself all on its own! I re-opened the suitcase to set the diary inside of it and the gadget Mum had given me. I then closed it and slid it back under my bed, where it belonged.

I didn't come out of my room for the next two days and Mrs. Popsin didn't bother me. She was mostly getting some of her stuff into the apartment that she needed, like clothes.

When I finally emerged from my room, she had breakfast waiting for me on the table. "Nice of you to come out," she said. I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. I nodded and sat down at the table and started eating. "I'm really sorry about your mum..." I didn't respond.

That was how most of our conversations were. Small remarks or comments to one another and the other not really responding. We didn't even try to like each other. I think she knew that she could never replace my mum or fill in the empty void that was in my heart.

And that's why on my tenth birthday, almost a year later, I ran away from home. I know Mum told me not to, but this was something I had to do.

I had been planning it for a while. The suitcase under my bed became my new closet. I had packed some of my clothes in it. I kept the gadget and the diary Mum had given me, but ditched the bow and all the drawings, except one. The best one (in my opinion) of what he looked like. Mum had said that he did look similar, so it would be my reference.

I snuck out early that morning while Mrs. Popsin was out shopping for groceries. I left her a note placed strategically near the stove where I knew she'd see it. It read,

_Mrs. Popsin,_

_I've gone to go find my dad, so don't try and find me. I have to do this. I need to know him. I don't know where I'm going to start looking, but I'll find him, I know I will. Don't expect me to come back._

_Adeline_

I set out onto the streets of London to find my dad. I acquired a map of London to guide my way soon after my departure from my former residence. I spent a couple hours wandering the streets and looking for anybody that looked like my picture. I didn't expect him to find him the first day, in fact I knew it wouldn't happen. As I walked down the roads and streets, strange things played on the radios that I heard coming from shop windows. It was something about a prisoner escaping and being incinerated. I ignored them.

While I was walking down a pretty desolate road, something caught my eye in someone's front yard. I just had to go see what it was. It was middle afternoon hours when I saw it. There was the exact shade of blue I had been seeing on and off in my dreams. I went into the front yard of some strangers house to investigate the blue object. I hoped nobody was watching. I walked up to it and stared at in awe. It was a police phone box from ages and ages ago, but it looked brand new! "What is this doing in someone's front yard? Maybe they collected vintage things..." I said to myself.

I walked around it, trying to see if there was a way to get in. I found the sign on the entrance to the box. I jiggled the handle, but it was locked. "Darn it..." I said. Something about this box made me wanted me to go inside, and somehow I felt like it was calling me inside.

**Go on. You can open me.**

I turned around to see who had said that. No one was around. "That was weird..." I said.

**Open me. I'm unlocked now.**

I looked to the police box. "Is that you...?" I asked skeptically.

**Open me.**

I took the handle to the box and pulled liked the sign said to. The door opened. I walked inside what I expected to be a small phone booth, but it wasn't that at all. It was much, much bigger on the inside than the outside. "'Bigger on the inside'..." I repeated the words of Mum's note. "This certainly is bigger on the inside, that's for sure."

I couldn't believe my eyes. There was a centerpiece with levers, buttons, cranks and any other operating mechanisms that you could think of! I so badly wanted to touch them, but my better judgement told me not to. The walls reminded me of the inside of a bee hive. "This is so cool!"

"I'm glad you like it! Now, tell me how you got inside," someone said directly behind me. I screamed in surprise and turned around. A man with a red bow tie was standing in front of me. He arms were crossed and he seemed mad. I stared at him. "Come on, I don't have all day."

"It's you..." I said. "It's you!"

"Tell me how you got inside my box," he said.

"It was open, I swear!" I said. "It said it unlocked itself so I opened the door."

"It unlocked itself? Preposterous," he said. He looked away and stroked his chin. "Then again... How else would you have entered..." He held his finger up all of sudden and looked back at me. He said, "You said, 'it's you!' like you knew me, but I have never met you before. What's your name?"

"Adeline," I said quickly. "Hold on one second." I put my suitcase on the floor and opened it. I dug around and pulled out the picture. I closed the suit case and held the picture up for him to see. "I drew it. It's you!"

He narrowed his eyes and snatched the drawing from my hands and eyed it. "I see the similarities..." he said. He handed it back to me. "What does it mean? Why did you draw a picture of a man you've never seen?"

"It's my dad. I mean, my mum said that this looked a lot like you. Which means-"

"Your dad?" he asked. "What are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing, I swear! Hold on..." I said. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the gadget. "My mum said to tell you River sent me. She also gave me this and said you'd know what it is."

He took the gadget from my hands. "River and my sonic screwdriver...?" he asked. "Did your mum say anything else?"

"She told me to tell you I was one of you... I don't know what that means, though," I said.

"River... My sonic screwdriver... The Tardis opening to a random little girl named Adeline-"

"Tardis? Is that this... _thing_... that's bigger on the inside?" I asked.

"Yes, but please don't interrupt me when I'm thinking," he said. I shut my mouth. "One of me..." he repeated. He pondered for a minute. "It can't be..." he said. He walked over to the centerpiece and picked up a stethoscope. He put it in his ears and placed the round thing on my chest. I was extremely weirded out by this... He listened intently. "That's not possible!" he said. He threw the stethoscope off and stared at me for a while. I stood there awkwardly as he did so. He grabbed an identical sonic screwdriver, pressed the button and waved it in my direction. He looked at the sides, as if reading something. He looked up at me and said, "What did you say your full name was?"

I replied, "Adeline Song."

He shook my hand and said, "I believe I have met you before, about a year ago. Though, I did look a bit different then... Call me the Doctor, just the Doctor." He handed me back the sonic screwdriver. "This is yours, I believe." I took it and put it back in my pocket. "You believe I am your dad, is that right?"

I nodded. "From what Mum said in the letter, it's you," I said.

"Letter? You didn't say anything about a letter. Can I see it?" he asked.

"No!" I said a little too quickly. "I mean, I burned it so you can't..." I lied.

"I can tell you're lying," he said.

"If you look away for thirty seconds or more, I'll show it to you," I said.

"Agreed." He turned around.

I dug through the suitcase and pulled out the note from the diary as quickly as I could and hid it again. "You can look," I said. I handed him the note, but I quickly withdrew it from his grasp. "Wait... I'll read it."

"As you wish," he said.

"Ok, it says, 'Dear Addy, If you're reading this right now, it probably means that I've died. Please don't be sad that I'm gone, it was meant to be this way. I'd hoped that I'd be able to introduce you to your dad by now, but that didn't happen. If I had introduced you, that would mean that I took you on some horribly dangerous adventure and I doubt that will ever happen on my watch. You'll see him one day, I'm sure of it. I know about that suitcase under your bed. The pictures you drew of him are great! My little artist... They look a lot like him, I swear they do. If you look in there, you'll find that I've left something more for you, but don't break it, it's your dad's. He'll know what it is if you show it to him. When you do see him, tell him that River sent you. Also, say that you're one of him. (Don't worry if it doesn't make sense. He'll get it.) Remember these words: 'Tardis' and 'it's bigger on the inside.' I'll love you forever my dearest Addy, Mummy'." I said. I edited the letter to not say the stuff she didn't want me to tell him.

He pondered again for a moment. "It appears that I have a daughter in the future, and, not to mention, she's a Time Lord," he said.

"A time what?" I asked.

"Time Lord," he repeated. "A race of 'aliens' that were from the planet Gallifrey that can travel through time and space... Well, that's just a very, very simple version of it..." He paused for a moment. "You have four heart beats instead of two. That's how you know if someone is a Time Lord. They have two hearts."

"I'm not human...?" I asked. "Wow..."

I heard a knock from somewhere in the Tardis. "Ah! I'll be right back, Adeline," he said. He went to the entrance to the Tardis and walked out. After a few minutes he came back in. "That's all taken care of... Now," he said, looking at the centerpiece. "Off to time and space!"

"I'm coming with you...?" I asked.

"Why not? You apparently are my daughter, DNA never lies. One trip, then we have to come back to get someone!" he said.

My eyes lit up. "I can come with you!" I said happily.

"Anywhere in particular you want to go? All of time and space is waiting," he said.

"What about Gallifrey, you said that's where the Time Lords live, right?" I asked.

"No, I said it in past tense. They're all dead, except us."

"Well, what happened to them?" I asked.

"I killed them all," he said simply. I backed away slowly. "Don't worry. They were a very corrupt race."

"You're not a psyco murderer?" I asked.

He laughed and said, "No, I'm a mad man with a box!"

What had I just gotten myself into, I had no idea. But what I did know, it was going to be the end of my loneliness.

* * *

He took us to a different planet. He switched and clicked a bunch of levers, and with a couple of weird sounds, we were traveling in outer space! He questioned me some more about my life and I asked about himself. I didn't know what he was talking about half the time. He realized this and then asked me more questions.

He taught me how to use the sonic screwdriver. It does harm or kill, it opens, locks and closes things. Very useful! He also taught me more about the Time Lords and the race, among a bunch if other things.

"She works beautifully!" he said, patting the console of the Tardis. "Now, there's someone I'd like you to meet back on earth. Her name is Amelia Pond, but she goes by Amy. She might be joining us in our travels through time and space!"

"Ok, Dad- oops... Sorry. I didn't mean to call you that-"

"It's fine. That's what I am, your dad," he said.

"Then, you can call me Addy," I said. "That's what Mum used to call me."

"Of course, Addy," he said. He pressed, clicked, and switched a bunch of things on the console and we were headed back to earth to meet Amy Pond.

* * *

Leave a follow, favorite, or review! Check out some of my other stories if you liked this one!

(I don't own any of Doctor Who. This was made for entertainment purposes only.)


	2. Starships Were Meant to Fly

He turned to me after we landed. "I'll just be a couple minutes," he said. He hoped out of the door, nearly skipping. I sat in one of the chairs and mulled over everything that had just happened. I had found my dad who was an alien called a Time Lord and apparently I was one, too. We could travel anywhere through time and space with his Police Call Box called the Tardis that was bigger on the inside. My life was just about to get very interesting!

He came back a couple minutes later with a red-headed girl who was still in her pajamas. She looked at everything in awe, but seemed slightly mad.

"Well?" he asked her. "Anything you want to say? I've heard it all."

She stared at everything, then looked towards him. "I'm in my nighty..." she said. She had a Scottish accent.

"Don't worry. There's plenty of clothes in the wardrobe," he reassured her. "Also, possibly a swimming pool." He turned to her. "So. All of time and space. Out of everything that ever happened or will happen... Where would you like to start?"

She walked over to him angrily. "You seem sure that I'm coming..." she said slyly.

"Yeah, I am," he said.

"What makes you think that?"

"I know how you feel," he said. "Cooped up in a box."

"Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?" she asked quickly.

"This is a time machine. I can get you back to five minutes ago," he said. "What happens tomorrow morning?"

She looked away bashfully and said, "Oh... Just some... stuff."

"Ok... Back in time for stuff..." he said. He picked up the identical sonic screwdriver and pointed it. He pressed the button. "Lovely." He turned it off and stuck it back into his jacket pocket. He pressed a couple more things on the consul.

Amy Pond continued looking around the Tardis, then shook her head, as if mentally slapping her self. "Why me?" she asked.

"Why not?" he asked.

"No, seriously. You're asking me run away with you in the middle of the night," she said.

"I don't know. I thought it'd be fun," he said. "Do I really have to have a reason?"

"People always have a reason," she hinted.

"Do I look like 'people'?" he asked. He seemed slightly offended.

"Yes," she said.

His lip twitched. He said, "I've been on my own for a while now. I started talking to myself a lot so I decided I needed someone to talk to. You two seem like the perfect people who would accompany me."

"You're lonely," she said. "Is it just that?"

"Just that," he repeated.

"Ok..." she said skeptically. She walked around him, unconvinced, and set her hands on the railing. He walked over to her. "There's a whole world in here... Just like you said. It's all true. You know... I kinda thought you were just a mad man with a box-"

"Amy Pond. You need to understand this. Your life man depend on it one day... I am definitely a mad man with a box," he said. All three of us started laughing.

Amy looked confused. "You said the two of us... And I heard someone else laughing... Are there more people here?" she asked.

"That would be me," I said.

She turned to me and gasped. "Oh, dear God... He's kidnapped a child!" she said.

"No, no!" he said. "It's alright. She's my daughter. I didn't kidnap her."

She eyed him evilly and turned to me. "Is he telling the truth?" she asked me.

"Yes, I'm his daughter," I said. I got up from my chair and walked over to her. "Amy Pond, I'm Adeline Song. It's nice to meet you!" I held out my hand and she shook it.

"Nice to meet you too, Adeline," she said.

"You can call me Addy, if you want," I said.

"Ok, Addy," she said.

"You two can sit back and enjoy the ride..." Dad said, working his way pressing and switching things on around the consul. I guided Amy to the chairs sitting around it and we sat down together.

"How long have you been with him?" she asked me.

"A couple of days, really," I said. "I only met him on my birthday which was a couple days ago."

She nodded her head. "Can it really...? You know..."

"Travel through time and space?" I asked. She nodded. "Yes, I've seen it! It's brilliant!"

"Thank you!" he said.

Amy and I rolled our eyes. "We went to a different planet! We only just got back to come and get you."

"Interesting..." she said. "Are you sure he hasn't brainwashed you with that green-light-up-thing?"

"His sonic screwdriver? Oh no," I said. I pulled out mine and pressed the button. "It's only really good at opening and closing doors."

"No mind control?" she asked.

I laughed. "No mind control," I reassured her.

"Why are you with him?" she asked me next. "What about your Mum? Or siblings? Where are they?"

I looked away in sadness... "I'm an only child. Mum died about a year ago," I said.

"Oh... I'm so sorry," she said.

There was a huge jolt in the Tardis and we were traveling through time and space again! I held on to the chair tightly, not wanting to fall off. The monitor, connected to the Tardis, displayed an image of a huge space ship with the British Flag on the side. He beckoned us over to the monitor.

"This is the Starship UK. All of London, bolted together and floating in the sky. Isn't that amazing?" he asked. "A whole country in the stars. Laughing and living on a giant hunk of floating metal. I nodded, staring at the screen in amazement. The high rises and sky scrapers were magnificent in an odd way. Everything was grey and metal, but it was beautiful.

"Can we go and see?!" Amy asked excitedly.

"Yes, of course we can. Just one thing..." he said. He got a magnifying glass from the table and held it up to his right eye. It enlarged his head to about three times the normal size. I giggled. "We are observers only. We can't get involved of the affairs of other people and planets." He set the magnifying glass down and zoomed into the monitor. "That's interesting..." It was the picture of a crying girl, about my age.

"We're like wildlife documenters, but of humans in space..." Amy said. Dad went to go out of the Tardis. I don't think Amy noticed him. She just kept talking. "If we see a little cub struggling to survive, we can't do anything... Just sit there, and watch it die..." She paused for a sad moment. "That must be hard..."

I got up and grabbed her hand. "Amy, come on!" I said. "He's waiting! Let's go!" He led her out of the doors of the Tardis and into the new place, Starship UK. It looked like we were in a shopping district of some sort.

"I'm in the future..." Amy said. She walked out into the square and spun in a circle, looking everywhere she could. "Like, hundreds of years in the future..."

Dad held up both around the arms and walked with us. "Use your eyes and look. What's wrong with this picture?" he asked.

"What?" Amy and I both asked.

"Look with your eyes!" he said. "What do you think is wrong?" We stared at him confusedly. "Look. Lives led in fear, people staying in the shadows."

"Wait," I said. "Something is wrong..." If this is a big space ship... Then how come there isn't any rumbling of the engines?

Dad smirked at me, like he knew what I was thinking. He turned to random people who were sitting down eating lunch. They each had glasses of water. "Excuse me. Can I borrow this?" It was too late, he had already took one. He set it on the floor and squatted down, looking at it. Looking for any ripples that the engines would cause. Nothing rippled. The water stayed perfectly still.

"Doctor, what are you doing...?" Amy asked.

He set the glass back up on the table and said, "Sorry. I'm checking all the water in this area. It seems fine. Carry on."

"Why did you just do that...?" Amy asked again once he'd walked back over to us. From the time I'd spent with him, he seemed very ADD.

"I dunno..." he said. "I think a lot, it's hard to keep track. So, have you figured it out yet?" he asked.

Amy and I looked around, trying to spot something different and strange. He snapped and directed our attention to a girl sitting on a bench. It was the same girl crying on the monitor. We started walking over towards her, but I felt like someone was watching us. I looked back and didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Come on, Addy," Amy said. She grabbed my hand. "We can't loose a kid in a spaceship!"

We walked over to the girl, but sat down a couple of benches in front of her. I sat next to Dad and Amy was across from us. Dad seemed concerned about something.

"One little girl crying?" Amy whispered. "That's it?"

"She's crying silently," he corrected. "Children cry when they want attention or they're hurt or afraid. They only cry silently when they can't stop. Any parent knows that," he said while looking at me in the corner of his eye. "Isn't that right, Addy?" I nodded. He was right. "Hundreds of parents are walking past us right now and not one of them is asking what's wrong... That means they know what's wrong, but don't speak of it. It's something they're afraid of..."

"Whatever it is, it must be everywhere..." I said. I looked around, feeling like I was being watched again. When I looked back over to see the girl, she was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Amy asked urgently.

"She went home," Dad said. "You're looking for a Mandy Tanner." He pulled a wallet out of his pocket and gave it to Amy. "This fell out of her pocket when I... accidentally... bumped into her." He narrowed his eyes and looked at me. "Ask her about the booths. The ones with the smiling things in them. They're everywhere."

"But they're just booths..." Amy said.

"They're clean," he said. "Everything else here is pretty dirty, but those things are sparkling. It means that nobody goes near them."

"They're avoiding them..." I said.

"Exactly," he agreed.

"I can't exactly blame them... They have pretty creepy faces," I said.

He looked at his watch and then back at us. "Meet me back here in half and hour," he said.

"What are you going to do?" Amy asked him.

He stood up and said, "What I always do! Stay out of trouble... badly." He hoped over the bench and started walking away.

Amy stood up and said, "Doctor! Is this how it works?" she asked as he turned back towards us at the mention of his name. "You stay out of people's business unless there's children crying?"

He smiled and said, "Yes!" He turned back around and walked away.

Amy turned to me. "Well, we better go catch her!"

We started walking the opposite direction, trying to find Mandy. I had her wallet in my hand because Amy gave it to me saying, "You're a kid, so a kid should give it to a kid."

We turned a corner and Mandy emerged form the corner. She looked at us and said, "You're following me. I saw you two at the market place."

I handed her the wallet. "You dropped this," I said.

She took it and said, "Yeah, when you're friend kept bumping into me!" She walked away, but we kept following her down the street. We all stopped at a road block of some sort.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's a hole..." she said. "We have to go around."

"A hole?" Amy asked.

"Are you stupid?" Mandy asked. "There's a hole in the road. We can't cross it!" Amy moved towards the road block. "There's another way a couple of blocks, but you need the stamps to go through..." Amy opened the gate blocking our way and walked through. "What are you doing?"

"Don't mind me..." she said. "I could never resist a 'keep out' sign!" She walked towards the sealed off area. "What's through there anyway? What is everyone so scared of?"

"Amy, get back. It's not a good idea!" I said.

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

"I just have a bad feeling about this!" I said.

"She's right!" Mandy agreed, "Get back! We aren't supposed to talk about... it."

I looked at Mansy curiously. "Talk about what?" I asked.

She looked uncomfortable. "Below..." she said,

"Just because you aren't supposed to doesn't mean you can't!" Amy said rebelliously. She pulled put a hairband and said, "Watch and learn..." She was going to pick the lock.

"You sound British," Mandy said to me. She turned in Amy's direction and said, "But you sound Scottish."

"I am Scottish!" she said. "Is there a problem? They should be around here somewhere..."

"No," Mandy said. "They all went off on their own ship."

"The Scottish never change, huh..." she said.

"How did you get here anyway?" she asked us.

"We're just passing through..." I said.

"With a friend," Amy added.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Mandy asked.

I laughed. "No! He's my dad!" I said.

"She's your mother, then?" she asked.

Amy and I laughed. "I'm just a friend," she said. "But I am getting married... Really, actually married..." she said. So that's what was the 'stuff' tomorrow... Amy turned to me and said, "Don't tell your father, though!"

"My 'father'?" I asked. "Ok, I won't."

She went back to picking the lock. I heard a click. "Hey hey! Results! Are you two coming?" she asked. She threw the lock aside.

I looked at Mandy and she looked at me. "No," we both said together.

"Ah! Come on! Where's your sense of adventure?" she asked.

"It's not a good idea..." I said.

"It really isn't..." Mandy agreed. Amy went ahead threw the sealed off part anyway. It was sealed off by a red and white striped curtain that reminded me of the circus. Mandy looked around worriedly. "Look..." she said, frightened. She pointed in the direction of one of the booths. The face had changed on this one. It looked angry, very, very angry.

All of a sudden, men in all black clothes appeared out of nowhere. They all waited for Amy to come out. Most of them eyed me as they waited. They did not look like they type of people to mess with.

Amy came out later, backing out after we heard her scream. The men loomed over her. I looked to Mandy in fear of what would happen next. We both gulped. One of the men held out a hand with a black ring on it. A gas of some sort squirted out of it, making Amy faint. The man picked her up and led her away.

Another man turned to us and said in a gruff, unfriendly voice, "Follow me."

Mandy and I did as we were told. We followed the men in all black, one of them carrying Amy. We walked for a while. "Where are we going...?" I asked Mandy in a whisper.

"I don't know..." she whispered back.

After a couple more minutes of complete silence, they stopped in front of a door. There were a couple chairs outside the door. "Wait here," one said. We sat down hurriedly.

The men all went into the room with Amy, then they all cam out after setting her in the room. They closed the door, locked it, and walked away. After about thirty minutes, Dad joined us right as the door to Amy's room opened. She looked like she'd been crying.

"Amy...?" he asked. "What did you do?"

She looked at us with confused eyes. We all walked into the room with her. Dad started investigating, pointing his screwdriver at things and analyzing the off of it. That was a feature of a sonic screwdriver, it allows only the owner of the screwdriver to read off of it. There were a couple of monitors in the rooms and at the base of the monitors, on the table, were three buttons. One said Protest, the next Record, and the last Forget. There was also a booth in the room with the same, creepy smiling face.

"It was your basic memory-wiping machine, it must've erased about twenty minutes..." he said,

"Twenty-six," I said randomly. Dad looked at me weirdly, but then turned back to sonic screwdriving things.

"But why would I choose to forget?" Amy asked.

"Because that's what everyone does..." Mandy said. "Everyone chooses the Forget Button."

Dad walked curiously over to Mandy and I. "Did you, Mandy?" he asked.

"I'm not allowed to vote, yet. I'm only twelve!" she said. "After you turn sixteen, you're allowed to see the film and make your choice, then again, once every five years."

"But why does everyone choose to forget once, every five years what they've just learned?" Dad asked. He smiled and said, "Democracy in action."

"How do you all not know about this? Are you all Scottish?" she asked us.

Dad laughed. "Way worse. I'm not even allowed to see the movie!" he said.

"Why not?" Amy asked. "It played for me."

"It doesn't detect me as human," he said. I smiled. We're Time Lords, that's right.

"But you look human," she said.

"No!" he said. "You look Time Lord! We came first, you know."

"So are there other Time Lords?" Amy asked.

He paused for a second and looked at me, "Apart from us, no. They're all dead except us." He paused again. "Long story... It was a bad day, a really bad day. I'd love to forget everything, but I don't." He held his hand in the air over the Protest Button.

"Dad stop that..." I said. "Something bad's going to happen if you press that button."

"But this is what I do everyday!" he said. "Bring down the government..."

I ran to his side, trying to stop him from pressing the button. It was too late. He had pressed it. The door locked shut immediately, leaving Mandy outside. The head on the booth turned around the the very mad face. The floor split open and a huge fall awaited all of us as I looked down. Dad grabbed my hand and Amy's and lead us into the corner, trying to avoid it. It was no use, the floor was going to disappear and make us all fall.

"Only one thing left to do..." he said. "Say, 'weeee!'"

Amy and I looked at each other and screamed as we all fell down, down, down. We fell below. It was sort of like a slide, really. Dad was first, Amy was second and I fell on top of them when we landed. "Sorry..." I said.

"It's ok," they both said.

We all stood up. I looked down at the ground and it was squishy, slimy, and gross. It felt like we were in a dumpster.

"We fell into a rubbish dump..." Amy said.

"I'd say it's all food and organic material..." he said. He waved his sonic screwdriver around, then squatted down and felt the floor. He stood back up in befuddlement.

"Dad... Is this...?" I asked. "A mouth?"

"Yes, yes it is..." he said. "It's a tongue! A great big tongue!"

"A mouth..." Amy said. "You sound happy about that! We're all going to be eaten! How do we get out?!"

He waved his screwdriver around again, "It depends on how big this beastie is! Blimey! If this is the mouth, I'd love to see the stomach-"

"DAD!" I yelled. "Don't even go there! We're not getting eaten"."

I heard rumbling coming from behind us, so I turned to see what it was. I couldn't really see anything, though.

"This thing is being fed through surgically implanted tubes. That means the normal entrance..." Dad said. "Is closed for business..." He paused for a second. "Um... Addy, don't turn towards me."

I widened my eyes in fear. "Why not...?" I asked.

"Scary, sharp teeth," he said.

I winced. "Aye, aye, captain..." I said. I didn't dare to move. We were in a giant creature's mouth! The rumbling noises started again. This time, a groan came with them. "I hope it's not hungry..."

"Oh, it is," Dad said.

"Well that's reassuring..." I said. It felt like an earthquake hit. The tongue under us started shaking. I lost my balance and fell over into the grossness. "Dad! Do something!"

"I'm already on it, Addy!" he said. I heard the sound of his screwdriver. "I'm hitting the 'eject' button!"

I closed my eyes. "We're going to be vomit?!" Amy asked.

"It's not like we have a choice which way to exit, Amy!" he said.

I saw a big wave of saliva and sliminess come towards us like a tsunami. I felt Dad and Amy grab my hands. "This is going to be fun!" he said sarcastically. "Geronimo!" Amy and I screamed as the giant tidal wave swept us away.

* * *

I woke up, coughing, next to Amy who was also waking up. I was soaking wet and I didn't know what more I could want right that second than a nice, hot shower.

"No sign of concussion, for either of you, no injuries or anything broken. And yes, you are soaked in spit!" Dad said to us.

"How pleasant..." Amy said. We both stood up. "Where are we?"

"Overspill pipe," Dad said.

"It really stinks in here..." I noted. It smelled absolutely horrible.

"Oh! It's just brilliant!" Dad said enthusiastically. "We can get out through this door, but! On one condition, we forget everything we saw. Look familiar?" he asked. On the door he was standing next to, was the Forget Button embedded inside the door. More lights turned on behind us, and I looked back to see what was there. Two switching-faced, creepy, booth dolls were there. I jumped back in fright.

"Don't worry..." Amy said. She took my hand. "They're just dolls..."

Dad walked towards them. "There's a creature living at the heart of the ship. What's it doing there?" he asked the booths. They're faces switched to mad. I winced. "Oh, come on! That's not going to work on me. There's a big-ol-beast below deck and everyone who protests gets shoved down its throat, is that how things work around here?" The faces switched to extremely, horrifyingly mad. I looked away. "Oh, stop it. I'm not leaving or forgetting. What are you fellas gonna do about it? Huh? Stick out your tongues?" he tantalized.

I looked back to see what would happen. The booths opened and the dolls stood up. I screamed.

"Doctor?!" Amy asked. They walked closer to us. "Doctor!" Out of nowhere, a woman in a red cape appeared and shot both of them. I sighed in relief. The dolls were gone...

"Look who it is..." Dad said. "You look a lot better without your mask."

The woman walked closer to us, into the light. She smiled at us and held out her hand. "You must be Amy and Addy. I'm Liz. Liz Ten." I didn't shake her hand, knowing it would be all covered in creature saliva. She wiped her hand on her cape when Amy shook her hand. She turned around and revealed Mandy. "Do you know Mandy, yet? She's very brave."

"Mandy!" I said. We smiled at each other and she waved hello to me.

"How did you find us?" Dad asked Liz.

She tossed him a weird device. "I stuck my gizmo in you. We've been listening in," she said. "Nice hurl escape."

"Whatever that thing was, you've voted about it and chosen to forget about-"

"Not voted, never will. Technically, I'm not a British subject," she said.

"Well, then who are you?" Dad asked.

_Liz Ten... Queen Elizabeth the Tenth?!_

She smiled and said, "My whole family's been brought up on the stories of an alien with weird hair and his companion and the little girl that used to travel with-" She looked behind us. "They're repairing... Come on! Let's move! It won't take them long!"

Dad grabbed my hand and we began running away form the self-repairing dolls. We continued walked down the long corridors hurriedly. "Liz Ten..." Dad said. "Liz Ten?! You're Queen Elizabeth the Tenth!"

"Yes, I know who I am," she said. She got out two guns and yelled, "DOWN!" We all ducked for our lives. Behind us, she shot two more of the dolls. "I'm the bloody queen, mate. Basically, I rule." She put the guns away and we stood up. I mentally laughed at her 'I rule' joke.

We went through a door and heard a clanging noise. Dad looked through bars on the wall. There were two, long centipede-like things with very sharp hooks at the end.

"Oh, yeah. There are those things..." Liz said.

Amy gasped. "I saw one of those things up top! It was in the whole in the rode!" she said. "It was like a root."

"A root?" Dad asked. "Exactly like a root. This is the same creature we inside. It's reaching out through the mechanisms of the entire ship."

"An infestation?" Liz asked. "Someone's gotta be helping it..." She walked away angrily. "Feeding my subjects to it! Come on, everyone!" We all followed the angry queen through the corridors.

She led us into where she lived. In her room, there was a majestic king-sized bed, a couch and a place on the floor where dozens of glasses of water sat perfectly still.

Mandy, Amy an I sat on the couch. Dad was looking at the water and Liz sat on her bed. "Secrets are being kept from me..." she said. "Ten years, I've been at this... Undercover, investigating my own kingdom." Dad picked up a white mask that I presumed was hers. "You've all achieved more in one afternoon than my entire reign."

"How long were you when you entered the throne?" Dad asked delicately.

"Forty... Why?" she asked.

She looked twenty years old... "You're fifty?!" I asked.

"They stopped my body clock to keep me looking young as the stamps," she explained.

Dad set the masked in front of her. "You always wear this in public?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Being undercover isn't easy when you're me. The autographs... Everyone just huddles all around you. It gets very annoying, sometimes."

He picked up the mask again and said, "It stays on because its perfectly sculpted to your face..."

"So what?" she asked.

"Oh, Liz... So everything-" Dad said. The doors burst open to her room. The men in all black walked in. I gasped.

"What are you doing in here?" Liz asked.

"Ma'am... You've expressed interest in the workings of Starship UK. You will come with us now," one of them said.

She got up from her bed and asked, "Why would I do that?"

The mans head switched to the doll's very angry face... "How can a man be one of those...?!" I asked.

"Half smiler, half human..." Dad said.

Liz narrowed her eyes and said darkly, "Whatever you creatures are, I'm your Queen. Tell me, to who's authority is this being done?"

It replied, "The highest authority, ma'am."

"I am the highest authority!" she argued.

"Yes, ma'am. You must go with us, ma'am," it said.

"Where?" she asked.

"The tower, ma'am," it said.

* * *

We all walked into the tower, lead by the men in black. Liz looked furious. Mandy and I walked walked behind everyone in fright.

"Doctor... Where are we?" Amy asked.

"The lowest point on Starship UK, the dungeon," he said.

It really did look like a dungeon... There were some cages around the place. Here was a machine at the center of the room that was shooting electric pulses into a hole. I didn't want to look at what was down there. "What's in there?" I asked.

Dad walked over to railing around where the pulses were begun centered. "It's either the central nervous system of the gigantic beast, being tortured relentlessly, or it's the acceleration button, the go-faster button. It really depends on the angle you look at it." He paused. "This creature... This poor, terrified creature! It's not infesting or invading you! It's the captain of Starship UK!" The opened a section of bars form the floor and one of the centipede-like things popped out. We all jumped back in fear. "It's cries can't be heard by human hearing. This is the sound it makes." He pressed and pointed the sonic screwdriver at the thing and it wailed. It was a horribly empty, depressing sound.

Liz turned to the man in charge. "You did this..." she accused.

"We act on orders from the highest authority," he replied.

"Oh, yeah?" she said. "Well, I'm the hugest authority! Release the creature now." No one moved. "I said now! Is anybody listening to me?!"

"Liz... Your mask. It's old," Dad said. He threw the white mask to her. "At least 200 years old."

"Two hundred and twenty-eight..." I whispered.

"It's an antique, so?" she asked.

Dad said, "Made by craftsmen who made it exactly sculpted to your face. They stopped your body clock, alright. Your not fifty, though. Your at least 300.. It's been a long reign, hasn't it?"

"I've only been on the throne for ten years!" she argued.

"The same ten years over and over again. It always leads you here..." He took her hand and led her up the stairs. We all followed them to a monitor with Abdicate and Forget Buttons.

"The Smilers and Winders all work for you, ma'am," the man said. He turned on the monitor and a picture of Liz appeared.

The Liz on the screen explained the whole situation. The creature that was being tortured was a star whale, the last of its kind, too. The earth became too hot for humans to bear and everyone cried out in agony. One day, that star whale came to earth and the people trapped it and built the ship around it for refuge. To keep everything the way it is, Liz would have to push the Forget Button. The ship would disintegrate and the star whale would be released if Liz pressed the Abdicate Button.

"I chose to forget..." Amy said. "Why would I do that?"

"You wanted to get me off the ship or I would face an impossible decision..." he said. "Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. You were wrong." His voice became very angry in a matter of seconds. He turned directly towards Amy and said, "You don't ever decide what I need to know."

"I didn't even remember doing it!" she protested.

"Yes, but you did it. That's what counts," he snapped.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." she apologized.

"Oh, I don't care... When I'm done here, you're going home," he said firmly.

"But, Dad..." I said.

"No buts!" he yelled.

"Why?" Amy asked. "I made one mistake! I'm only-"

"Only human, yes I know!" he snapped.

"What are you doing...?" Liz asked.

He went over to a computer. "I'm going to send a incredible electric charge and make the star whale virtually a vegetable," he said.

"But that's like killing it!" Amy said.

"I only have three options here, let the star whale live in and kill everyone in board, let humanity die and save one creature, or to kill it as painlessly as I can. Just nobody talk..." he said. "Nobody human has anything to say to me today!" he yelled at everyone.

We all shrunk back and let him do his work. Amy and I sat down at the wall and stayed in silence. I wasn't even human, but I didn't dare speak. Dad was very, very angry. I didn't want to be in the receiving end of it, either. I curled up in a ball, hugged my knees, and closed my eyes.

A couple minutes passed when Amy sprang up and started yelling for Dad to stop. I opened my eyes. Amy had Liz's hand an she jammed it down on the Abdicate Button. My eyes widened... She was going to kill us all! The whole ship jerked and shook, but nothing exploded... The star whale was being released, but the ship wasn't disintegrating.

"Amy, what have you done?!" Dad asked.

The ship smoothed out. Everything was fine, now. "Nothing," she said. "Nothing at all!"

"We've increased speed!" one man said.

"Well, duh!" she said. "You've stopped torturing the pilot! The star whale volunteered all those years ago. You didn't have to trap it or torture it! It came because it didn't want to see the children cry." She paused and looked at Dad. "What if you were really kind and alone, the last of your kind with no future? If you were that old, that kind, and the very last of your kind... what couldn't you do? You can't just stand there and watch children cry."

* * *

I had said good bye to everyone and Dad and Amy had gone off somewhere. I went to go find them. I found them looking out into the sky, hugging. That was good. He had calmed down, now.

"Dad..." I said.

"Yes," he said. "What is it, Addy?"

I hugged Amy and asked, "Can we keep her?"

We all laughed. "Hey! I'm not a pet, you little rascal!" she said.

"Yes, we can keep her," he said. We ended up group hugging in the end. "That is, if she wants to come."

"'Course I'm coming! Are you crazy?" she said.

We walked back to the Tardis and Amy decided she really didn't want to go back home for her big day 'tomorrow.' We all walked inside and the phone started ringing.

"Is that a phone...?" Amy asked.

"Well, it is a phone box," I pointed out.

"Do you mind getting that, Amy?" Dad asked.

"Sure...?" she said. She picked up the phone. "Hello?" A pause. "Sorry, who?" She dropped her mouth wide open and set the phone on her shoulder, "Its the prime minister! First the queen, now the prime minister..."

"Which one?" Dad asked.

"Which one?" she asked into the phone. She eyes widened and she handed the phone to him. "Winston Churchill, for you..." she said.

He grabbed the phone and listened. "Of course, we're on our way!" he said.

* * *

(I don't own any of Doctor Who. This was made for entertainment purposes only.)


	3. Liar Liar

Dad landed the Tardis and walked out gingerly. "Amy, Addy! Winston Churchill!" he said. We walked out of the Tardis to find that guns were being pointed at us. I hid behind Dad.

"Doctor? Is it really you?" he asked.

"Hey! Churchy!" he said. They held out their hands to shake, but Winston stopped and motioned to give him something with his hand. "Oh! Every time!"

"What does he want?" Amy asked.

"Tardis key," Dad said.

"Just think of all I could achieve with that amazing blue box of your's, Doctor!" he said.

"Doesn't work like that," he said.

"Will I have to take it by force?" Churchill threatened. I winced.

"Oh, come on, Churchy! You're scaring her!" he said.

"At ease." he said. The guns dropped and I sighed in relief. "I see you take them even younger these days..." He looked at me.

"No, no, no. She's my daughter," he said.

"Daughter, oh, I see..." he said. "Follow me." We followed him and his men through the hallways of this place we landed in. "You're late, you know. I rang you a month ago!"

"Oops... Sorry, sorry, sorry. It's a new Tardis. I'm just breaking her in," Dad explained.

"I have something to show you all!" he said. "Are you coming or not?"

"Of course I'm coming!" Dad said.

Churchill looked at me and said, "She should stay behind... This is top-secret war things."

"Please can I go?!" I said. "I wanna see it, too!"

"Just stay within the war room. Someone will look after you. Tell them I sent you. Pop off," Churchill said. He motioned me away. Amy and Dad looked disappointed.

One of the men escorted me into a room. There was a large board in the middle with a bunch people on old-fashioned telephones. Everyone looked confused as I walked in. "I'm with the Doctor..." I explained. They all nodded and went back to their business. "Why do I always miss out in the fun?" I asked myself. I sat down in an empty chair. "'Stay in the Tardis, Addy. It's too dangerous for a little girl!'" I mocked Dad. "I'm eleven years old, I can take care of myself..." I grumbled. A giant boom shook the room and I let out a tiny scream. Everyone stared at me again. "Excuse me for living in an era where stuff doesn't blow up in my backyard!" I said to everybody. They all looked away.

Just then, something walked into the room. It was in army green, but I vaguely recognized it. I looked like a giant, robotic salt-shaker. My eyes widened. Something was horribly wrong with these robots. The thing looked at me and wheeled towards me. I stood up abruptly and walked out of the room in a hurry. I knocked bed a couple of things that looked important and apologized quickly. I needed to get out of that room.

I closed the door behind me and sighed in relief. I opened my eyes to see another directly in front of me. It looked directly at me. I was frozen in terror. A plunger-like thing on its body went up and down my body. It was scanning me...

"Identity known," it said. "Your identity is- Unaccounted for error number 000193... Can't speak name. Can't speak name!" It wheeled away, still saying 'can't speak name'.

"What was that?" I asked myself. "Whatever it is, it's not what it seems to be..." I looked back through the window into the room I was just in. The robot was gone. I went back into the room.

Dad came in a couple minutes later with Amy and Churchill. I went up to him. "Dad, there's something I need to-"

"Not now..." he said. One of the robots came in again and looked at me, for a long while, then looked away. Amy and Dad went into the corner of the room and started talking. Amy actually approached the robot and started talking to it. I just sat there, staring at the robot. _Something was wrong. Definitely and horribly wrong. _Dad talked to Churchill urgently and Amy came over to me.

"You ok, Addy?" she asked. A siren went off. "Oh, that's the all clear! We're not gonna be blown to bits today!" I gave her a quick smile. "Is everything ok?"

"No. Something's wrong..." I said.

"Oh, your just like your father!" she said. "He thinks the Iron Sides are some sort of alien... Something called a Dalek or whatever..."

"Daleks...?" I asked. "Hmm..."

"Come on!" she said. "Let's tell the Doctor the all clear was sounded." I nodded. We got up and walked over to Dad. He looked on edge. "That was the all clear, Doctor."

He clenched his fists and asked, "What does hate look like to you, Amy? Because for me, it's a Dalek... And I'm going to prove it! Addy, go back to the Tardis... Things are going to get pretty ugly." He walked away in a hurried manor. Amy looked back at me sadly and chased after him.

"I'm chop-liver to all these people!" I said. I rolled my eyes as I walked over to Churchill. "Um... Mr. Churchill?" I asked.

"Not now, girl..." he said.

"But, please! Dad said I need to-"

"I said not now, girl! Leave me alone, I have a war to win!" he snapped. "Go play with a doll or something."

I narrowed my eyes and walked away. I stuck my tongue out at him when no one was looking. "Fine... I just find the Tardis myself, then!" I decided. "I don't need any help from you blokes..."

I strut my way down the halls, in search of the room we came from only hours before. It was an extraordinarily huge base and I was completely and utterly lost. Forget tracing my footsteps back, everything looked exactly the same! I tried to open every door, but most were locked. I didn't bother sonic screwdriving them, Churchill would just get mad. I only came across one unlocked door. Out of curiosity, I opened it. Inside were the robots. Two of them and they stared at me. One of them did the scanning thing again to me.

"Identity known," it said. "Your identity is target number two, The Princess of Knowledge."

"You will be captured!" the other said. "Captured! Captured! Captured!

I backed out of the room slowly, they followed me. I shut the door and started running away. "What the heck...?!" I asked myself. "Princess of Knowledge? Target number two?!" I looked behind me and they were catching up to me. "These things are fast..." I tried every single door, but no more were unlocked. I didn't have time to sonic anything... They were meters away. I decided to do the only thing I'm good at, screaming. I had a very loud scream. Right as they came close to me, almost arms length, I let out the biggest, loudest scream I had ever produced.

"You will be silent!" one of them said. "Silence! Or you will be exterminated!"

"Target number two, acquired! Sedative will be administrated!" the other said.

"Sedative...?!" I squeaked. "No... No! Stop! Please!"

"Daleks will not change their minds! Daleks are superior!" the first said.

The second one came closer to me with the plunger-thing. It had something in it. I closed my eyes and waited for something bad to happen. I felt something touch my stomach, the plunger-thing. I began to feel very dizzy. I fell over on my knees. I tried to stand up, but I just fell back down. Soon, my knees gave out and I fell to the floor. My whole body was completely numb.

"Target number two, confirmed sedated!" one of them said.

"Target number two will be taken to-"

I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. I was in cage of some-sort, too. I sat up and scratched my head, trying to figure out where I was. So, what I could gather from what just happened was that the robots called the Daleks had kidnapped me. _But where the heck was I? Was I on their space ship? Yes, that had to be it. Aliens put things in cages, that's the only explanation._ I looked around. Everything was white, except my cage. It was a pretty big cage, too. I could walk around a bit, but I was in a cage... I looked around again, seeing if I missed anything. There was a Dalek in the room. I jumped back and gasped.

"Where am I? What have you done to me?" I asked.

"The Princess of Knowledge is not permitted to ask those questions," it said.

"Princess of Knowledge? I'm not a princess!" I said. "What do you need me for?"

"You will help the Daleks and be their ruler!" he said.

"But I'm a Time Lord And only eleven! I would never help the Daleks! Considering everything we've been through so far, I see no reason why the heck I would ever help you! You guys kidnapped me, after all!"

"You will comply with orders or be exterminated!" it threatened.

I shrunk back. "Ok..." I said. "Just so you know, my Dad is the Doctor. He's going to come and save me from you salt-shakers."

"The Doctor will be exterminated!" it said. "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"I'd love to see you try..." I said.

"Daleks have no concept of love! Only hate!" it said. "Daleks are superior!"

"You just think that, Dalek..." I said.

"Dalek testimony, received!" It went out of the room directly after that, for some reason.

"Testimony?" I asked myself. I sat in my cage for a while, all alone. There was literally nothing to do, except plot an escape plan. _I have my sonic screwdriver, and as long as this metal cage wasn't secretly wood, I'm getting out in a matter of seconds!_ I pulled it out and tried to find the lock. _It's right... below... me..._ I may have a sonic screwdriver, but I can't lift a steel cage off of the ground with my bare hands. I was trapped. No way to get out. "You stupid Daleks! Oh, I swear! When I see one of them again, I'm gonna kill them!"

I sat down in defeat. I clicked my sonic screwdriver on, just to hear the noise. It reminded me of Dad and Amy. Then, I got a brilliant idea! Dad told me I could use the sonic to signal things. On the tiny words that only I could see, I scrolled through the list of signals it could put out.

"I'm lost... I've fallen and I can't get up... I need medical help... I've lost my zebra... Ah! There it is! I'm a prisoner, help! Perfect!" I pressed that one and lifted my arm and pressed the button to switch the alert on. Dad would get it, I knew he would. He would come to save me form this Dalek prison. I pressed it in times of three, the SOS signal on top of my 'I'm a prisoner, help!' signal. No way they could mistake it.

_All to do now is wait..._

In the corner of my eye, I saw a piece of paper right outside the bars of my cage. I went over to pick it up, struggling to reach it. Finally, I got a grasp on it and brought it inside. I opened the piece of paper up and read it.

The Angel will fall  
At the worst time.  
Before her friends,  
Family and allies.  
The Angel will fall  
After her truth is revealed.  
The Doctor will bring  
About the murder  
Even if he does not mean to do so.  
When the Doctor stays still,  
When her mirror breaks,  
The Angel will fall.  
The months will hurt  
And she will almost crack,  
But not this Angel.  
She will fall when the four beats  
Sound no more.

I folded it up and put it in my pocket. "That was very... dark. It was almost a warning of death... A prophecy of some sort," I said. "I'll show it to Dad later..."

I heard a voice over an intercom system that I couldn't see. "Danny Boy to the Doctor, Danny Boy to the Doctor? Do you read me?" it said.

_It was a human voice! And the Doctor had to be Dad! They knew I was here! They were coming for me!_

"The Doctor to Danny Boy! Blow this ship up and all the Dalek scum in it!" it was Dad's voice!

_Wait... They were going to blow the ship up?! Maybe they didn't know I was here... _I decided to scream again. "DAD! DAD!" I screamed. "I'M ON BOARD!" I prayed he could hear me...

I heard Daleks coming down the hallways. "Save the Princess! Save the Princess!" they chanted.

"I'm not a princess!" I yelled. "You lot have the wrong girl!" They came into the room. They were bigger than the other ones, and different colors, too.

"Princess' safety must be top priority! Dalek Juhn! Go and explain! Explain! Explain!" the white one ordered.

"Affirmative!" the blue one said. He left the room.

The Daleks looked at each other. "We must get the Princess to safety!" they all said. They all took their plunger-things and lifted the cage up in mid air. The red one unlocked the door and let me out.

"Addy!" I heard from down the hallways. _It's Dad!_

"Dad!" I yelled back. "I'm in here-"

"Silence, Princess!" the white one said.

Dad burst into the room, looking furious. My hearts leaped in my chest! He came for me! He stopped when he got to the door. All the Daleks crowded around me, like a defensive move.

"Let her go," he said angrily.

"The Princess' safety is top priority!" they said. "We will not hand over the Princess to the Doctor!"

"The bloody ship is going to blow up!" he argued. "Give her to me, now!"

"Declined!" they all said.

The Daleks may be bigger, but they only have one eye after all. They can't look in two places at once. I snuck around the orange Dalek at the very end of the triangle they had formed and ran over to Dad.

"Run!" he yelled. He grabbed my hand and we ran throughout the Dalek ship. We made it to his Tardis without getting exterminated and he shut the door after me. He ran over to the consul and got us out of there quickly.

"How did you get in there?!" he asked.

"I was trying to find the Tardis, like you told me too, but two of them ganged up on me and transported me there! They said I was the Princess of Knowledge or whatever..." I said.

"Princess of Knowledge..." he repeated. "I'm sorry I didn't come before. I didn't even know you were there. Amy and Churchill said you were wondering the base, but I said you'd be in the Tardis! I searched for you everywhere! But on the Dalek ship... My God, I never for a million years thought they'd get you..."

"I was trying to tell you something was wrong, but you ignored me!" I said. "Before they abducted me, one of them scanned me and said 'Unaccounted for error number 000193... Can't speak name'." I paused to catch my breath. "Then, when they got me, they called me Target Number Two: Princess of Knowledge! They said that I was their ruler..."

Dad narrowed his eyes and scanned me with his sonic screwdriver... He read the results. "Time Lord DNA..." he said. "No sign of Dalek or anything else. They must've made a mistake."

"Oh, and I found this piece of paper on the floor," I said. I got the piece of paper from my pocket and gave it to him.

He stared at it for a while and then flipped it over. "It's blank..." he said.

"No, I read it!" I took the paper form him and pointed at the lines. "See?"

"Nothing's there..." he said. "Try reading it."

"Ok, 'The Angel will fall at the worst time. Before her friends, family and allies. The Angel will fall after her truth is revealed. The Doctor will bring about the murder even if he does not mean to do so. When the Doctor stays still, when her mirror breaks, the Angel will fall. The months will hurt and she will almost crack, but not this Angel. She will fall when the four beats sound no more'." I said. "I think it's a prophecy or something..."

He stared at me for a while. "Write that down for me, please," he said seriously. "Now." I got a pen and a pencil and rewrote the prophecy and handed it to him. "Word for word?" he asked.

I nodded. "Word for word..." The look on his face worried me. "Is it bad?"

"It's about a death. A girl's death," he said. "And I murder her..." With one last jolt, we had landed the Tardis. "Stay here for me..." he said. "I have a bomb to deactivate." He walked out of the Tardis without another word.

I sat in the chair and waited for Amy and Dad to come back. I looked at the piece of paper again. I read the prophecy again. It sent chills down my back. I flipped it over to see if anything was on the back. There was. All it said was PoK 3/4 TL. Nothing else. I didn't really get it at all, but I folded it back up into my pocket and waited for them to come back. I fell asleep in the chair waiting for them.

I woke up to find I was still in the chair, with Dad's coat draped over me as a blanket. I looked at my watch. It was nearly one AM! I got out my sonic screwdriver and it lit the way back to my room on the Tardis, leaving the coat on the chair.

I had Cinnamon Toast Crunch for breakfast with Amy. "Where do you want to go to next?" she asked me. "I think a new planet would be fun, what do you think?"

I swallowed the bite that was in my mouth and set my spoon down. "Let's tell him, then! New planets, new adventures, and it's only ten in the morning!"

We laughed and sprang up from our chairs in the kitchen to find Dad in the consul room. "'Morning ladies. We're taking a bit of a side-trip today," he said as we walked in.

"But we wanted to go to a different planet..." Amy said. "After that, can we go?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" he said. "Hopefully we don't stir up any trouble again..."

* * *

(I don't own any of Doctor Who. This was made for entertainment purposes only.)


	4. Concrete Angel part 1

"What's this 'side-trip' you're talking about, Doctor?" Amy asked.

"The largest museum in the world!" he said. The Tardis jolted a couple more times. "We've arrived!" He practically skipped out of the door.

I sighed. "How lame... All of time and space and he takes us to a museum..." Amy complained. We followed him out the door. He was already at the other end of the room.

We ran up to him. He was completely focused on all the things in the glass observing boxes. "Wrong..." he said. "Wrong!" He walked over to all the others and said, "Yes, but mostly wrong... I was there, I should know."

"Oh, he likes keeping score, now does he?" Amy said. "Why can't we go to a planet now and then come back to criticize history later?" He walked over to another glass case with a dusty, old, grubby box inside. It had some sort of writing inscribed on the top. "A old box... How exciting!" Amy said sarcastically. Dad seemed to be reading the letters. I took a look at them, to see if it was anything I knew. I could read the letters on it. Dad said it was a perk of being a Time Lord, being able to read and know every language.

"It's a home box!" he said happily.

"Home box?" Amy and I repeated.

"Like a black box on a plane, except it homes. If anything happens to the ship, it records all the flight data and goes home," he explained. "But the writing on it is old-time Gallifreyan. The lost language of the Time Lords..."

"'Hello, sweetie'?" I translated.

They both looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" Amy asked.

"That's what it says, 'Hello, sweetie'," I said.

"Exactly..." he said. He smiled like he had a brilliant plan. He grabbed my shoulders and said, "You, Addy! You're a cute child. Will you stall the guards? I have something I need to do that can't be seen."

"What should I say?" I asked.

"Tell them the truth. You've can't find your Dad and older sister in the biggest museum in the world!" he said.

"But that's not the truth..." I said.

"Well, close enough. Anyways, go!" he said. "Just stall enough for five minutes!" He pushed me in the direction of the guards.

"Two..." I said. I started walking towards them. I looked back at Dad and Amy. He winked at me and motioned me to keep going.

I plucked up all of my courage and acting skills. Time for the waterworks to begin... I started fake crying, with tears and everything! I ran clumsily over to the guards, wailing in fake sorrow.

"What's wrong, little girl?" one of the guards asked.

"I've lost my Dad and sister! I can't find them anywhere! They said they were leaving!" I cried. "I don't want to be left here all alone! I'll never see them ever again!"

A female guard squatted down in front of me. "What do they look like, your dad and sister? We'll find them, I promise."

I sniffed and held back my fake tears and nodded. "Daddy has blonde hair, green eyes and freckles. He's wearing an orange shirt and pants. Sissy has brown hair and she has on a green shirt and a purple skirt," I lied.

"Ok, let's start searching for them. What's your name, girl?" she asked.

"Lucy Cartwright," I lied. It was the first thing that came to my mind...

"Ok Lucy, you can stay right here. We'll search for you dad and sister, ok?" she said.

The guards mobilized and I wiped the fake tears away. I ran back to Dad and Amy. Dad was holding the grubby box. I looked at the glass case. It was opened..._ He was stealing a museum artifact?!_

Amy grabbed my hand. "We only have a couple of second before the alarm goes off..." she said. "Any ideas, Doctor?"

"Just one..." he said. "Run!"

We all full-out sprinted back to the Tardis. The alarm went off right as he opened the doors and we all piled inside. He quickly got it out of the museum.

"Ok, why did you just steal that grubby old box?" I asked.

"Someone from a couple thousand years ago is trying to attract my attention!" he said. "Let's see if we can get the security camera footage working..." He plugged it in to the Tardis and the monitor pixelated, then became clear. We watched the footage. It was of a woman. She took off her darkly tinted sunglasses, winked, and then ran away.

"That's-" I stopped myself before revealing anything. _Mummy! A past version of her... She doesn't know I exist yet._

It changed footage. Mum was standing in front of a vault. "The party's over, Dr. Song, yet still you're on board," a male's voice said.

Mum turned around and said, "Sorry, Alister. I needed to see what was in your vault. Do any of you know what's down there, any of you? I'll tell you something. This ship won't reach it's destination."

"Wait till she runs... Don't make it look like an execution," the man said.

_Was this how Mum died...?_

"Triple seven five slash three four nine by ten, zero twelve slash eight one. Oh, and I could do with an air corridor," Mum said.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Coordinates!" Dad said. He was already at work on the Tardis consul.

"Like I said on the dance floor, you might want to find something to hold onto..." she said. That was the end of the footage.

"Addy! You should probably open the doors, now!" Dad said.

Amongst all the jolting and shaking the Tardis made, I found my way to the doors and opened them. He ran over to the doors, too and held out his hand. Mum came crashing in, making the two of them fall.

"Are you two ok?" I asked.

"Doctor?" Amy asked.

"River," he said to Mum. They both jumped up and Mum pointed to a giant spaceship flying away.

"Follow that ship!" she ordered.

The adults ran over to the consul and started flying the Tardis hurriedly. I sat down in the chair as it rocked back and forth.

"Oh no! They've gone into warp-drive! We're loosing them!" Mum said. "Use the blue buttons!"

"The blue ones don't do anything, they're just... blue," Dad said.

"They're the blue stabilizers, yes!" she said. She pressed the blue buttons that Dad never used and the Tardis became still and steady. She smiled and said, "See?"

Dad rolled his eyes. "Now it's boring. You've made it boring!" he said.

"No, I've parked us right alongside the ship's destination," she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Parked? We haven't landed yet," Dad argued.

"Well, of course we've landed," she said.

"But it didn't make that noise..." he said. "The 'Heuu Heuu Heuu Heuu' noise. It's a brilliant noise." _He tried to imitate the Tardis landing noise..._

Mum laughed and said, "Thats only because you leave the brakes on."

"Pond, come with me. Let's take a look," he said. He tuned to me. "You stay inside in case there's something about to eat us out there." It happened once before on a trip Amy, Dad and I took earlier. Not very pleasant memories...

I saluted him and said, "Aye aye, captain." I was used to being told to stay in the Tardis by now.

"Sweetie, that's why you do environment checks, so nothing like that will happen," she said to Dad.

"Ah, yes," he said. "Environment checks..." He stuck his head out the door of the Tardis. "It's nice out."

"Where somewhere in the Gandum Belt. There's an atmosphere of-"

"We're on the seventh planet of the Dundra System, Alphalfa Matraxsis. There's an eleven hour day, an oxygen rich atmosphere and..." He stuck his head out again. "A slight chance of rain later."

"He thinks he's so hot when he shows off..." Mum said.

"Wait, how can you fly the Tardis?" Amy asked.

"I leaned from the best," she said.

"Exactly-" Dad said.

"Too bad you were gone that day..." she interrupted. I started giggling. Mum looked over to me and gasped. "My God, Doctor! You kidnapped a little girl?!"

"Why does everyone think that I've kidnapped her?!" he asked. "She's-"

"I'm Amy's little cousin," I interrupted. Dad and Amy looked at me in confusion. "I'm just tagging along..."

"A word of advice to you, stay away from him. Nothing but trouble comes around him," she said.

"I know, Mu-" I stopped myself. "Ma'am..." I corrected.

"Well, I best be off, then!" she said. She grabbed her high heels and walked out of the Tardis.

Dad, followed by Amy went over to the consul. "Who was that? Explain!" she demanded.

"It's a long story, and frankly, I don't know most of it, but I'm sure Addy would love to fill you in!" he said.

"No!" I said quickly. "I can't, or rather... I'm not _allowed_ too."

"Why did you say you were my little cousin anyway?" she asked me.

"Yes, I'd love to know that as well," Dad said.

They both stared at me. "She can't know, yet. Not until everything has happened. It's very complicated and hard to explain, I just can't tell you," I said.

"Are you sure?" Dad asked. "Because I can tell that you want to tell us."

"I can't tell you," I repeated. "It doesn't matter if I want too or not, I'm not allowed too."

"May I ask by whom?" Amy asked.

"I can't tell you that either..." I said. "Just don't tell her I'm his daughter or it will mess all of time itself up. She can't know until _it_ happens."

"How do you know all of time will mess up if we tell her?" Dad asked.

I pondered for a minute... "I don't really know... It just sort of slipped out like I knew it somehow on the inside."

"Well, who was she, Doctor? A name would be helpful," Amy said.

"River Song," Dad said. Dad narrowed his eyes at me, then went to pressing buttons and levers. The Tardis made the funny noise again.

"We're leaving?" I asked.

"Wait, where are we going?" Amy asked.

"She went where she wants to go, now we go where we want to go," he said.

"But that's a planet out there! You promised us a planet!" Amy begged. They stared at each other for a while. "Five minutes, please?!"

He waved his finger around in defeat. "Fine... But only five minutes!" he compromised.

"A day, three hours, forty-eight minutes..." I said.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You just said something... Oh nevermind! Let's go!" she said. She grabbed my hand and led me to the doors. I got horrible feeling we should not go there.

"Amy," I said.

"What? Are you scared something is going to eat you?" she teased. "He already did the environmental checks-"

"No," I said seriously. "I'm not going out there. It's dangerous."

"But the environmental checks..." she said. "Oh, don't be such a party pooper! Come on!"

"I'm staying inside!" I said firmly. "Something's off about this planet..."

"What makes you think that?" Dad asked. "It's only five minutes. It won't hurt just to look."

"A day, three hours, forty-eight minutes..." I repeated.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything," I said.

"Yes, you did," Amy said.

"Whatever..." I said. "Five minutes, only!"

All three of us walked out onto some sort of beach. There was a crashed, giant spaceship sitting near a cliff side, on fire. We all stared at it, even Mum. I stayed close to the Tardis doors.

"What do you think caused it to crash? It certainly wasn't me," she said.

"No, the airlock would've sealed itself and the home box would've been taken..." he said. "There aren't any survivors."

Mum nodded. "Must've been sabotaged. I did warn them!" she said.

"About what?" Dad inquired.

"At least the building was empty..." she said, totally ignoring him. "It was unoccupied for centuries."

Dad walked back over to Amy, they started whispering to each other. "I'm glad you finally got my message," Mum said. "Things always guaranteed to show up in a museum, the home box of 43 Starliner and, sooner or later, him. It's how he keeps score! It's hilarious isn't it?" Amy and I laughed.

Dad walked over to her and fake laughed. "Yeah... Haha, very funny. I'm not a taxi service! I won't always be there to pick you up!" he pointed out.

"And you are so wrong!" she said. "There's one survivor. There's a thing in the ship that can't ever die." That got his attention. He stared at her, trying not to look intrigued, but he miserably failed. Mum turned to Amy, "Now he listens to me..." She walked away, holding a phone to her ear.

"Dad..." I said. "It's been five minutes. Can we go back inside?"

"Oh, but things are just getting interesting!" Mum said. "Do you have a minute?" She beckoned us all over and we obliged. She pulled out her blue diary which was exactly like the one I had hidden away in my room. "Where are we?" she asked, flipping through the pages. "The bone meadows, have we done the bone meadows yet?"

"What is that?" Amy asked.

"Stay away from it," Dad warned. "It's her diary."

"_Our_ diary," she corrected.

"It's my future... We keep meeting in the wrong order," he said agitatedly.

I heard something like a tornado coming in behind me, so I turned around. In clouds of dust, army men appeared and walked over to us.

The one that looked in charge spoke first. "You promised me an army, Dr. Song," he said.

She smiled and said, "I promised you the equivalent of an army." She motioned to Dad. "This is the Doctor."

The man's eyes grew wide with awe as Dad saluted him. "Father Octavian, sir. Bishop second class, twenty clerics at my command. The troops are already in the dropship and awaiting my command. Dr. Song is helping us with a covert operation." We all stared at the crashed ship wreckage. "Has Dr. Song explained what we're dealing with...?"

I looked to Mum. She smirked at Dad and said, "Doctor, have you ever heard of the weeping angels?" I felt a horrible jolt of fear run through my veins and I didn't even know why.

Dad turned to me, squatted down and put his hands on my shoulder. He looked me in the eye and said, "Adeline. Go wait in the Tardis and don't come out until I get you. It might be a long time. This is too dangerous for a kid."

"Can I just come with you until you start the mission?" I asked.

He closed his eyes and said, "Until then... I guess you can. Stick to Amy like glue and never get out of my sight. That's an order, Adeline. Never stay out of my sight." I nodded. Amy took my hand. He stood up and turned to Father Octavian. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Father Octavian nodded and started walking towards their base. We all followed. He began explaining the situation. "It's still trapped inside the ship. Our job is to get in there and neutralize it. We can't get through up top, we'd be too close to the drives." We stopped at a small table. He pulled put a small screen. An image, much like a map, appeared. "According to this, under the cliff side is a series of catacombs leading to the temple. We can blow through the cliff and work our way up through them."

Dad looked practically giddy. "Oh good!" he said.

Father Octavian looked confused. "Good, sir?" he asked.

"Catacombs!" Dad said. "Dark. Probably dark catacombs. Great."

"Technically, I think it's called a maze of the dead," Father Octavian said.

"Call it whatever you like..." Dad said. Father Octavian was summoned away by his men. Dad pulled out his sonic screwdriver and analyzed some stuff.

Amy said, "You're letting people call you 'sir'!" she said. "You never do that." She sat on the table as Dad played with some of the equipment. I stayed right next to him, following 'orders'. "So... Whatever a weeping angel is, it's really bad, yeah?"

"That's interesting..." he said. "You're both still here. Go back and wait in the Tardis until its safe."

"But you said we could tag along until you go looking for it!" I said.

She leaned closer near his face and made a funny face. "Are you Mr. Grumpy Face today?" she asked childishly. I giggled quietly.

"You two don't understand..." he said. "A weeping angel is the most powerful, most benevolent, most deadly life-form that evolution has ever created and I'm supposed to climb in there with a screwdriver and a torch. Assuming that the radiation doesn't kill me or the ship doesn't blow up in my face, I have to devise a way to kill it in a clever way that I haven't actually thought of yet. That's my day. Any questions?"

Amy and I pondered for a moment. "Is River your wife in the future?" she asked. "The way she talks to you... I've never seen anyone do that. She's all like... Heal boy." She lifted her eyebrows up and down quickly. I giggled. "She's Mrs. Doctor in the future!"

Dad rolled his eyes. "Yes. You're right," he said. "I am definitely Mr. Grumpy Face today."

Amy opened her mouth wide in excitement and pointed at me. "If she's your wife, and you're his daughter... Does that mean-"

"Shut up!" I whispered quietly.

Dad tuned to me and stared at me angrily. "Never, not in a million years. Nope!" he said.

Amy smiled fiendishly. "What did you say your last name was, Addy?" she asked tauntingly.

"I'm not answering that question," I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on! Don't tell me that's not your mum over there!"

"That's not my mum over there," I said. Technically, I was telling the truth. My mum was dead. This version of Mum didn't even know I existed yet.

"You're lying!" Amy accused.

"No I am not!" I argued.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Mum called from behind us. "Father Octavian!" She beckoned them inside the room she was currently in. We followed Dad into the room. Amy grabbed my hand again.

Inside, there was a giant screen with a statue of an angel hiding her face. A wave of chills swept over me. _This was a weeping angel..._

"What do you think, Doctor?" Mum asked. She had changed clothes and tied her curls into a pony tail. She now wore the army uniform. "It's the footage from the camera in the vault. Sorry about the quality... It's only four seconds, but I put it on loop."

Dad studied the footage. "Yep, it's an angel. The hands are covering it's face," he concluded.

"Have you encountered angels before?" Father Octavian asked.

He nodded. "Once before on earth. But those were barely surviving..." he said.

"But it's just a statue..." Amy said.

"When you see it," Mum said.

Dad started pacing the small room. "Where did it come from?" he asked.

"It's been dormant as far as we could trace it back," she said. "It's been in private hands ever since the last century."

"There's a difference between dormant and patient..." he said cryptically.

Amy asked, "But what does it mean 'when you see it'?"

Mum turned to Amy. "A weeping angel is just a statue when you're looking at it. It moves when you're not looking at it or blink. It's the ultimate defense."

"Exactly..." Dad said. He stormed out of the room, followed by Father Octavian and Mum. Amy and I stayed inside. I was supposed to 'stick to her like glue', after all. They all started shouting orders at each other. Amy and I stood at the doorway, waiting for someone to give us directions.

"Anybody need me? Or her?" she asked. "Nobody? Ok..." I turned back, to look at the angel again. She turned back to me. "Looks like it's just us two, then... Oi, what's wrong-"

The angel's face had moved. It turned towards us. "It moved..." I said. I turned to her. "It actually moved!"

"It's probably just another recording..." Amy said. "Let's check..." She took my hand and we went to the doorway again. "River? Did you have more than one recording of the angel?"

"No, just the one!" Mum called back.

We stared at each other in shock. The really had angel moved... I turned back to look at the screen. I screamed and jumped back. The angel was completely facing us now. "Amy!" I said. "It moved again!"

* * *

(I don't own any of Doctor Who. This was made for entertainment purposes only.)


	5. Concrete Angel part 2

Her eyes were wide at the screen. "Stay back..." she said. She got closer to the screen. I grabbed the remote to turn it off, but when I looked back, it had come a whole lot closer in the shot.

"Amy!" I said. I heard the door close behind us, but I didn't think anything of it at the time.

She jerked her head up and jumped back when she saw it. "Turn it off. It's starting to scare me..." she said, seeing I had the remote.

"Its scaring me, too," I said, not taking my eyes off the angel. I pressed the button to turn the screen off, but it flicked back on. I tried again, but still wouldn't turn off. "It's not working."

"No..." she said. "It's just a recording!" She tried to unplug the screen. Seeing this, I set the remote down. We both looked up at the same time and gasped. It was extremely close now.

"Amy..." I said. "I'm scared."

"Let's try the door," she suggested. We walked over to the door and tried opening it. "Doctor." She pushed, but it wouldn't budge. "Doctor!" I looked back at the recording and screamed in horror. The angel's face looked ferocious and murderous! Amy's eyes widened with terror. I backed into the corner of the room. She banged on the door. "Doctor!" I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the creepy face. "Doctor!" Amy yelled urgently.

I opened my eyes to see if it was still there. It wasn't on the screen. No no no... It was coming out of the screen as a hologram. I screamed for Dad, trying to get him to help. "Dad! It's in the room!" I screamed.

I stared at the horrible looking angel. Yet, it didn't look like an angel, more like a demon. Dad voice sounded faintly into the room. "Addy! Amy! What's going on?!" he asked.

"Doctor!" Amy said. "It's coming out of the television! The angel is here!"

"Don't take your eyes off of it!" he ordered. "Don't blink or look away, then it can't move!" Hearing this, I forced my eyelids open by manually opening them. _I can't blink like this, good._ "Don't blink, don't even blink!"

"Hear that?" Amy said. "Don't blink, Addy. We'll be alright if we don't blink." She tried to cheer me up, but it wasn't working.

It was very hard not to stop looking at it. It was the scariest thing I think I've ever seen in my life, to be honest. My eyes were stating to sting. "Get us out, Dad!" I yelled. I had a feeling that I shouldn't look it in the face, so I switched to looking at its clothes.

"I'm trying!" he said. "Can you turn the screen off?" he asked.

"I tried!" I said.

"Try again, but don't take your eyes off the angel!" he said.

Amy moved before I did. "Don't take your eyes off that thing..." she ordered. She didn't either. She felt around on the table for the remote. "God... My eyes sting like hell..."

"Mine too..." I said.

"Get into the corner, Addy," she said. She pressed the button to turn it off, but it switched on again like before. "It keeps switching back on!" she informed.

"Yep, it's the angel..." Dad said.

"But it's just a recording!" I said.

"Nope, anything that holds the image of an angel becomes an angel," he said.

If anything had made me panic before, nothing even remotely compared to how terrified I was in that room. "Doctor... What's it gonna do to us?" Amy asked.

"Just don't stop looking at it!" he said.

"It's bad, isn't it...?" I asked.

"Just tell me," she said. "Please tell me."

"Amy!" he said urgently. "Don't look at the eyes. Anything but the eyes!"

"I knew it..." I said.

"Ok, I'm going to try something crazy, in hopes this works..." she said. She pointed the remote to the screen and waited. "Hold onto this..." she said. "One, two, three, four!" She pressed the button and it turned off. The angel disappeared!

Dad and Mum burst through the door as soon as it went off. "I froze it!" Amy said. I sighed in relief and blinked for a long time to ease my stinging eyes. Dad went over to the screen and unplugged it right away. "There was a blip in the tape and I froze it on the blip... My God, that was scary..."

"That was amazing," Mum said.

"River, hug Amy and Addy," Dad ordered.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I'm busy," he said.

We laughed and Mum hugged us both. It was nice to be hugged by her again. It had such a nice nostalgic feeling to it. "You were both very brave," she said.

"The angel's no longer dormant..." Dad said.

There was a very loud bang from outside the room. "Doctor! We're through!" Father Octavian yelled to us.

Dad turned to us. "Ok, now it starts..." he said. He ran out of the room.

Mum followed him out. I waited for Amy. She was getting something out of her eye. "Coming?" Mum asked us.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm supposed to stick to Amy like glue."

"Hold on, there's just something in my eye..." she said. "There." She took my hand again and we followed Mum out.

Mum handed us each a flashlight and we waited for instructions. Everybody that looked important was climbing down a rope ladder, so that's what we did. Mum went down, then me, then Amy. I turned my flashlight on as I set my feet on the ground.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"A place sometimes called a maze of the dead," Mum said cryptically.

"Lovely..." I said sarcastically. "What is that?"

"Well," Dad said. "If you're a creature of living stone... It's the perfect hiding place." He kicked a giant light into the air. It lit up the whole maze, revealing statues everywhere.

"I guess that makes things a bit trickier..." Father Octavian said.

Dad laughed. "Yeah, a bit," he said.

"A stone angel on the loose among stone statues," Father Octavian said. "A lot harder than I prayed for."

"A needle in a haystack..." I said.

"A needle that looks like hay. A needle of death in a haystack. A needle of death in a haystack of death- Yeah, yours works, too..." he said.

"Check every single statue in this place. You know what you're looking for," Father Octavian ordered his men. "Just one question... How do we fight it?"

"We find it!" Dad said. "And hope.." Dad started walking off. Amy got a tight grip on my hand and we followed him. He turned around suddenly and nearly ran into us. "You two... Especially you, Addy... What are you doing here?!" he asked.

"Doctor, we'll be fine as long as we're with you!" Amy said. "Not to mention, we've seen the angel. We'll keep a look out."

"The more eyes the better, right?" I added.

He narrowed his eyes at us and said, "Never get out of my sight, you two. Never."

"Roger that," Amy and I said.

I sighed. "This is a lot longer than five minutes..." I complained.

"It's more fun this way!" Amy said.

"Yay! Danger!" I said sarcastically.

He led the way through the catacombs full of creepy, eerie, unnerving statues. Thankfully, we had flashlights so we could see. Amy held tight of my hand and we walked side by side through the maze of the dead. She stopped a couple of times to wipe her eye. I guessed something was still there.

Mum came to check on her. "You ok?" she asked Amy.

"Yeah," Amy said. She took my hand again. "Just fine."

"You two, give me your arms please," she asked. She held out a syringe as we presented our arms. I was never really fond of needles... "This won't hurt a bit."

She plunged it into my arm first. "OWW!" I yelled in pain.

"Sorry, I lied," she said, smiling. Typical Mum... She did the same to Amy, who yelped in pain too. "This will keep you two safe from the radiation coming from the ship... The other way, Sweetie." I looked at Dad, he was holding a device. He flipped it over and smiled.

"Oh," he said.

"You're soo his wife..." Amy said. She elbowed me and I elbowed her back harder.

"Oh, Amy... Do you really think it's that simple?" she asked.

"Yep!" Amy said.

Mum smiled. "You're good. I'm not saying you're right, but you're very good," she said. She turned to me and said, "So, what did I tell you about being around the Doctor? It's very dangerous down here. I don't think a kid like you should be here, but if the Doctor says its ok, then it's ok with me."

"Yeah... I'm not exactly loving it down here, but it's better than being cooped up in the Tardis," I said. "It's nice, too, you know. Being with everybody, especially you."

"Me? What's so special about me?" she asked.

_Oh crud..._ "Well, it's not everyday you get to meet one of the Doctor's old friends!" I improvised.

"I guess you're right," she said. "By the way, you called him Dad when you were trapped in the room with the angel..."

I looked to Amy for help, but she smirked at me. Meanie face... "It must've slipped out..." I said. "I guess I'm a little homesick!"

"You should go home soon," Mum suggested. "It'll be safer there."

"Yeah," I said. _Mum... That's what she said to me in the letter. She just wants me to be safe, but I want to be with Dad and Amy. Maybe going back home to Mrs. Popsin wasn't such a bad idea after all..._

I heard gun shots coming from around the corner. Everyone ran over to see what all the commotion was about. I had a sudden urge of panic._ Did they find the angel...?!_ I followed them.

Father Octavian was scolding a soldier. I looked at the statues and none of them looked like the angel. The man must've just freaked out and saw something he didn't really see.

"What's your name?" Dad asked.

"Bob, sir," he replied.

Dads face lit up. "Bob! Ah, that's a great name! I love the name Bob!" he said.

"It's a sacred name. We all have sacred names," Father Octavian said.

"Sacred Bob... Well, more like scared Bob, am I right?" he said. Bob nodded hesitantly. "Well, that's good. Scared keeps you fast and alive. Anyone who isn't scared right now is a moron. Carry on."

"We'll go into the maze in two minutes," Gather Octavian said.

We all regrouped and chilled for two minutes. We all split up and headed into the maze again. Amy held tightly to my hand again.

"Is there a chance this whole thing will collapse? I mean, there's a ship up there!" Amy said.

"Incredible builders, the Aplans..." Mum said.

"Extremely," Dad said. "I've chatted with the chief architect once. Two heads are better than one!"

"You mean the saying?" I asked.

"No, he had two heads," Dad explained.

We continued climbing up the long maze of the dead. Something was bothering me about everything, but I couldn't put my finger as to what it was. Something was obviously wrong. So obvious, I couldn't figure it out...

Amy groaned and complained a lot along the way. "Are we almost there, yet?!" she asked. "This is a hell of a climb..."

"The maze is six levels, representing the ascension of the soul," Mum explained. "We only have two levels left."

Dad changed the subject. "Lovely species, the Aplans... We should visit them sometimes!" he said.

"Aren't they all dead?" I asked.

"So is Virginia Wolf," he said. I had no idea who he was talking about... "They were very relaxed. Sort of cheerful about having two heads and all. I bet it made snogging kinda of awkward, though."

_Eww... That's weird to think about... A race of people with two heads?! How would they sleep at night?! I would be weird to roll over on one side and have another head on the opposite. Their necks must be very fat to support all that weight! I bet they must've gotten the worst crick in the necks..._

"Doctor..." Mum said. "There's something wrong, but I don't know what it is."

"Yeah... I'm working on it," he said. "Then, they had laws against self-marrying. Course, that was the churches problem... No offense, Bishop."

"None taken, sir," Father Octavian said.

Amy laughed. "I bet those divorcees were ugly..." she said.

"Two heads..." I said. I looked at the statues. They all had one head... "If the Aplans had two heads... why do the statues have only one...?"

Everyone stared at me. "Oh God..." Mum said. "How could we not have noticed?!"

"You're brilliant, Addy. Very perceptive," Dad said. "Nobody move, nobody move! Everyone stay exactly where you are!" We all froze. "Bishop... I've made a mistake. We're all in terrible danger."

"What danger?" he asked.

"All these statues are weeping angels," I said. Amy's grip on my hand tightened. I don't know why, but I felt extremely calm I'm that moment, despite the fact we were all probably going to die.

"No, I don't know that for sure..." he said. He pointed his flashlight into a corner where there weren't any statues around. "Everyone move over there and don't speak." We all walked into the corner, standing around each other in a circle. "I want you all to turn off your torches..." he said.

"But-" I said.

"Please, just do it," he insisted. I turned my flashlight off, as did everyone else, but Dad. "I'm going to turn mine off, just for a second. Only one second, I promise."

"Are you sure about this, Doctor?" Mum asked, nervously.

He chuckled. "No..." he said. I kept my eyes staring at the statues around us. He clicked off his flashlight and then back on, almost immediately. The statues had moved, only a small amount, but they faced us. My eyes grew wide in fright. _All of the statues are weeping angels... _We all switched on our own flashlights.

"Omigod..." Amy said. "They've moved, all of them."

He ran down the hallway to see if the others had moved. We all followed him and what I saw didn't surprise me. All of them had moved. We were in deep, deep trouble.

"They're angels. All of them," Dad concluded.

"They can't be!" Mum said.

"Clerics, keep watching them. Don't blink, don't even blink," he said. He continued down the hall, we followed him. "Every statue in this maze, every single one, is an angel..." he said. "And they're coming after us." I looked at the angels, most of them were all crackled and very old. Some were on the floor now, reaching out to try and grab us. But they couldn't. Not frozen in stone like they were now._ They are only concrete now. But if we blink, blink and we're dead._

"There was only one angel on the ship. Only one, I swear!" Mum said.

"Could they've already been here?" Amy asked.

"The Aplans... How'd they die out again?" Dad asked.

"No one knows," Mum said.

"I think we've figured that out now..." I said.

"But they don't look like angels!" Father Octavian said.

"They're aren't fast, you said they were fast, Doctor!" Amy said.

He shook his head. "They're dying. Look at them. They're losing their form... Must've been down here for centuries!" he said.

"Twelve thousand, five hundred and sixty-four," I said quietly.

"Losing their image..." Amy said.

"Their image is their power!" Dad said. He stood up straight and clapped loudly once. "Power... Power!" he yelled.

"Doctor?" Amy and Mum asked.

"Gah! Don't you see?!" he asked. "The ship crashed and is practically feeding them the radiation! The ship crashed in the middle of a sleeping army, and by God... Sleeping time is over!"

"We need to get out of here, fast," Mum concluded.

Father Octavian pressed the speak button on his walkie talkie. "Bob, Angelo, Christian. Do you copy?" he asked. No one replied. "Anybody! Do you copy?!"

"They're all dead," I said.

"Bob, sir," replied the walkie. "Sorry it took so long, sir."

"Bob!" he said. "They're not dead. Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are angels. I repeat: all the statues are angels."

"I know, sir," Bob said. "Angelo and Christian are dead, sir. The statues killed them."

"They're all dead," I repeated.

"Bob's talking to us right now! They're not all dead!" Father Octavian said.

Dad stole the walkie from him and pressed the talk button. "Bob, it's me, the Doctor. Where are you now?"

"On my way up to you, sir," Bob said.

"Ah, that's a good Bob! Scared keeps you fast, eh?" he said. "Your friends, Bob... What did the angels do to them?"

"Snapped their necks, sir," he replied.

"How did you escape?" Dad asked.

"I didn't, sir," he said. "The angels snapped my neck too, sir. Wasn't as painless as I expected, but it was quick. I guess that's good."

"I told you," I said darkly. "They're all dead."

Dad took a deep breath and asked, "If you're dead, how can I be talking to you?"

"You're not talking to me, sir," he said. "The angels have no voice. They reanimated a consciousness of my voice, sir. That's how we're talking. Sorry about the confusion."

"So when you say you're coming up to us..." he said.

"It's the angels, sir," Bob said. "The angels are coming after you."

"No way out..." Dad said.

"Everyone! Get out through the wreckage, go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Father Octavian ordered.

Amy and I started running. "Let's go," she said. We followed everyone through the maze hurriedly. Amy stopped suddenly. Her hold on my hand was very tight, almost cutting off my circulation.

"Amy... That hurts..." I said. "Can you loosen your grip?"

"I can't..." she said.

I looked at her in confusion. She looked extremely scared. "What's wrong, Amy?" I asked.

"Addy, look..." she said. She meant my hand. I looked at it. Her hand was made of stone. "I can't move..."

Dad came up to us from behind. "Don't just stand there, you too!" he said. "Let's go!"

"Dad, we have a bit of a problem..." I said scaredly. I pointed to our hands.

"What?" he asked.

"Look. Look at my hand, Doctor," she insisted. "It's stone and I can't move."

Dad sighed. "You looked into the eyes on an angel, didn't you?" he asked.

"I couldn't stop myself," she said.

"Listen to me, you two. It's messing with your head. Your hand is not made of stone-"

"It is!" she said.

"It's just in your head," he insisted. "Trust me. You can move that hand and walk. Let's go."

She sighed in frustration. "I can't!" she said. "I've tried, but I can't!"

Dad's flashlight started flickering, as well as mine. "The angels will come and it will turn these lights off. If you don't move, you'll kill all three of us. It would be a big help if you could concentrate and move your hands and feet."

"I'm telling you, I can't," she said. "You're not gonna die!"

"Well, I'm not leaving you two here, am I?" he said.

"Amy, you can move," I encouraged. "Just tell your legs and hand to move. You can do it, I promise."

My light flickered. Dad looked behind us and his face changed to desperation. "They're going to kill the lights, then us! You've got to move!" he said

"You've gotta go..." she said. "You've got all that stuff with River and-"

"That's not an option, Amelia!" he yelled at her. "Addy is stuck to you and she'll die to if you don't move!"

The lights continued to flicker. I looked behind me and there was an angel coming directly for us! "I'm sorry Amy..." I said. "Please forgive me after this!" I had no other choice but to force her to move. I bit her hand.

"Ow!" she said. She coiled her hand back to her chest. "Ok, great! I can move. Run for it!"

Dad grabbed my hand and we three sprinted down the hallway and into a big opening where everyone was waiting. "The angels are coming and they're draining all the power!" Dad said.

"Which means we won't be able to see them..." Father Octavian said.

"Which means we can't stay here!" Dad said.

"Any suggestions...?" Mum asked.

"The statues are advancing on all sides and we don't have the climbing equipment to reach the Byzantium..." Father Octavian said. "No way up, no way down, no way out."

"No pressure, Doctor," Mum said nervously, "but this is when you usually have a really good idea."

"There's always a way out..." he said. The lights flickered even more repeatedly.

"Doctor, sir," Bob said over the walkie. "Your power won't last much longer. The angels will be with you soon."

Dad picked up the walkie from Father Octavian. "Why are you telling me this, Angel Bob?"

"There's something the angels want you to know before you all die," he said. "I died in fear. You said that fear would keep me alive, but I died in fear and alone. You let me down, sir. I'm sorry, but the angels were very keen for you to know that."

"I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, I really am," he said. "But the angels have made a big mistake and they will be sorry for it."

"But you're trapped, sir," Bob said. "You're all trapped and are going to die."

He chuckled darkly. "And you know what, Bob? This trap has a big mistake in it, a great big huge mistake!" he taunted.

"And what would that be, sir?" he asked.

Dad turns to me and asked, "Trust me?"

"Of course!" I said.

"Trust me?" he asked Amy. She smiled and nodded. He turned to Mum. "You trust me?"

"Always, Sweetie!" she said.

He turned to the clerics. "You lot, trust me?"

Father Octavian hesitated before saying, "Yes, sir. We have faith."

"Give me your gun, then," he said. Father Octavian handed him the gun. "I'm about to do something incredibly dumb, stupid, and dangerous... But, when I do, everybody jump. Just jump as high as you can."

"Sorry," Bob said. "Can I ask again? What mistake, sir?"

"On my signal. You won't miss it..." Dad said. He pressed the button and pointed the gun up. "You made a big mistake... There's something you never, ever leave in a trap. Never ever."

"And what would that be, sir?" Bob asked.

Dad smirked and said, "Me." He shot the gun. I guessed that was the signal and I jumped up with all of my might.

* * *

(I don't own any of Doctor Who. This was made for entertainment purposes only.)


	6. Concrete Angel part 3

After I jumped, well... we all jumped, we were in some kind of new place. I didn't recognize where we were standing. It was different from before.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"We jumped," Mum said.

"Jumped where...?" she asked.

"Up, up! Look up!" Dad said. "Move your feet..." he said to Amy. I looked up and the whole maze was below us... We were standing on the ship! On the bottom of the ship! We were upside down... "I shot out the globe and the artificial gravity caught us as we jumped."

"Doctor..." Father Octavian said. "They look more like angels now."

"They're feeding off the radiation," Dad said. "Within an hour, there'll be an army." He got out his sonic screwdriver. "Everyone, look at the angels. They're going to try to kill the lights." He opened the trap door leading into the ship. "Everyone into the ship." He jumped in.

"But how?" Amy asked. The hallway lead straight down. We'd all fall!

"It's just a corridor!" Dad said. "The gravity is centered to the floor. Now, everyone in, but don't take your eyes off the angels."

I looked up at the angels and started staring at them. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see Father Octavian. "Miss, you're the youngest here, you should go first."

"Ok, sir," I said. "Thank you." I jumped into the ship and I was caught off balance as the gravity shifted to the floor. Dad caught me before I could fall. Everyone else climbed in after me. The trap door shut after the last person came through.

"The angels presume they can climb in after us..." Father Octavian said.

"Now... In the dark, we're finished-" A door that lead through the hallway started to close. Dad ran over to it and made everyone move out of the way. "This is a time bomb... A death trap and a time bomb, and now it's a dead end... Nobody panic." I could hear the angels trying to open the trap door. They were banging on it to get it to open. "Ok, just me then... What's through there?"

"The secondary flight deck," Mum said.

"So, we've basically run up the inside of a chimney..." Amy said. "What if the gravity fails?"

Dad sighed. "I've thought of that..." he said.

"Well?" she asked.

"We all plunge to our deaths," he said, simply. "See! I thought about it!" He turned back to the door. The bangs on the door grew louder and louder. "The security protocols have overrided... There's no way to stop them now, it's impossible." The lights continued to flicker.

"How impossible?" Mum asked.

"Two minutes," he said.

The lights went completely off for two seconds... The trap door opened. The lights flickered again. "Sir! Incoming!" one of the clerics said. I went to see what was wrong. There was a stone hand right above the trap door. The lights completely shut off.

"Doctor, lights!" Amy said.

He sonic screwdrivered a panel on the wall and the lights came on partially, but only for a second or two. The angel's torso was visible now. The lights went off again, but then back on. There were four angels standing directly in front of me... Someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me away from the angels.

"Clerics, watch them," Father Octavian ordered. I assumed it was him that dragged me back.

"But don't look at their eyes," Dad added. "I've isolated the lighting grid, they can't shut the lights off now."

"Good work, Doctor," Father Octavian encouraged.

"Yes, good. Good, good, good, so far..." he said. "To open this door, I'll have to fully restore the power by using this panel for the door... Including the lights, all of them."

"You can't be serious..." I said.

"I have too, Addy," he said. "It's the only way to escape them. I'll have to turn off the lights."

I gulped and took a deep breath. "How long for?" I asked.

"A fraction of a second, maybe longer. Maybe quite a bit longer..." he said. "I don't know! There isn't a manual for this!"

Amy took my hand and led me over behind the clerics. They were all kneeling down with guns at the ready. "Doctor, we left the torches! They're be no light!"

"No other way, sorry!" he said.

"Doctor," Father Octavian said seriously. "I've lost good clerics today. Dr. Song, do you trust this man?"

"I absolutely trust him," she said.

"He's not some kind of mad man, is he?" he asked.

She dodged the question, "I absolutely trust him." Dad was, after all, a mad man with a box.

"We've got you back, Doctor," he said. "Firing distance, ten feet. When the lights go out, fire at will." The clerics moved back and readied their guns again. "Do not stop firing when the lights go off."

Dad grabbed Amy's shoulder. "Amy, when the lights go down, I want you to spin that wheel four times."

"Ten," she said.

"No, four," he said.

"Yeah, four, I heard you," she said.

He began sonicing the panel. "Addy, get back," he said. I got as far away as I could, without getting in anybody's way, hurriedly.

"On my count, then," Father Octavian said. "God be with us all, then... Three, two, one."

I shut my eyes tightly as the firing began. I saw the lights go out as soon as he said one. The shots were so loud, I had to plug my ears to dampen the cacophony of gunshots.

"It's opening!" Amy yelled over the noise.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Dad ordered. Amy grabbed my hand and we both ran through the door, as did everyone else. I got as far away from that door as possible. Dad ran to the next and started working. The clerics got into position again. Dad opened the door and we all ran through again.

We were now in the secondary flight deck. The adults ran over to the control station and I walked the farthest away from all the doors that led to this room. The clerics magnetized the doors so the angels couldn't get in. We were surrounded by deadly weeping angels that were trying to kill us all. I couldn't think of any other situation that terrified me more. _I shouldn't have come... I should not have come... I shoulda just stayed in the Tardis like I was supposed too!_

"Doctor, how long have we got?" Father Octavian asked.

"Five. Five minutes max," he said.

"Nine," Amy said.

"No, five," he repeated.

"Five... Five, right, yeah..." she said.

"Nine? Why did you say nine?" he asked her.

"I didn't," she said.

_Yes, she clearly did..._

"We need another way out of here," Mum declared.

"There isn't one-" Father Octavian started.

"No, there is! There's always a way out!" Dad said. "This ship would be in course for months... What would they need?"

"Of course!" Mum said.

"This wall should slide..." Dad said. He walked over to the wall I was standing in front of. "Ah! There's clamps! Remove the clamps!" he ordered. I moved out of the way, trying not to be a hindrance to everyone else.

"What's through there?" Amy asked. "What do they need?"

"To breathe!" Mum said.

The wall went up slowly to reveal a giant forest! _How did they even get all those trees on a spaceship?!_ "A forest!' I said.

"And if we're lucky, an escape route!" Dad said.

"Woah..." Amy said. "That's just... Eight."

"You mean great...?" I asked.

"Yeah, that..." she said.

Dad clapped his hands together and pointed to the forest. "Scan the architecture. We don't have time. I need to know if there's an exit!" he said.

The clerics were on it. The went into the start of the forest with gadgets and started scanning.

"Trees?" she asked. "On a spaceship!"

"Oh, it's way better than trees. You're going to love it, all of you," Dad said. He walked into the forest and over to the first tree he saw. "Treeborgs! Trees... plus technology! There's a whole mini-climate in here! It even rains! A forest in a bottle and a ship in a maze, have I impressed you yet?"

"Seven," Amy said. _Something's up... She's counting down from ten._ Dad noticed it, too. He walked over to her and narrowed his eyes. "What?" she asked him.

"You said seven..." he said.

"No I didn't..." she said, confused.

"Yes you did!" Mum and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled, then back at the Doctor and Amy.

"Doctor, there's an exit at the far end of the forest," Father Octavian said.

He looked towards him. "Good, that's where we need to go, then!" he said.

The walkie talkie beeped on. "Doctor?" Angel Bob asked. "Doctor? Are you there? It's Angel Bob, sir."

Dad picked up the walkie and sat down in the pilot's chair. "Yes, this is the Doctor, Angel Bob. How's life- Oh, sorry..."

I giggled quietly at the cruel pun. "The angels wonder what you hope to achieve, sir," Bob said.

"Achieve? We don't want to achieve anything," Dad said. "We're just hanging in here. Consuls, comfy chairs. This is the life- Oops, sorry again." I giggled again. "What's up with you all?"

"The angels are feeding, sir," he said. "Soon the angels will absorb enough power to consume this vessel, then all the stars and other planets."

Dad paused for a moment. "Well, we've got comfy chairs," he said.

"We don't need comfy chairs, sir," Bob said.

Dad turned to Amy and I and said, "They're just jealous they don't have comfy chairs..."

Amy and I laughed. "Six," she said.

I hit Amy on the arm lightly. "Stop counting!" I said.

"I'm not counting!" she argued.

Dad got up from his chair suddenly and said, "Ok, Bob. Here's what I want to know. What have you done to my friend, Amy?"

"There's something in her eye," Bob said. "We are."

"What's he talking about...?" Amy asked. Dad walked over to her and stared into her eyes. "Doctor what's wrong? I'm five- five- fine..." she corrected herself.

"Stop counting!" I said.

"Counting?" she asked.

"You've been counting down from ten for a while now," I said. "Stop it."

"Why am I counting?" she asked.

"I don't know..." Dad said.

"To what?" she asked.

"I don't know..." he repeated.

The walkie beeped again. "We shall take her, sir," Angel Bob said. "Just as we shall take all of you. We'll take dominion of all time and space."

Dad sat in the chair again and picked the walkie back up. "Get a life Bob- I'm really sorry... Touchy subject," he said. I giggled. He kept doing the life jokes by accident! "There's power in this ship, Bob, but not that much power."

I looked around, feeling something strange in the air. I looked up and saw _it_.

"There's more power on this ship than you understand, sir," Bob said. A horrible, screeching noise sounded all around us. I plugged my ears to muffle it.

"What's that? Dear God, what is that?!" Mum asked.

"They're back..." Father Octavian said.

I continued looking at _it_ out of curiosity. I didn't really know what _it_ was, though.

"It's hard to put into your terms, Dr. Song, but the angels are laughing," Bob said. "The baby Time Lord has noticed, but the great Doctor in the Tardis hasn't!"

"Addy!" Dad asked urgently. "What did you see?!"

I pointed up at it. "What is that...?" I asked.

Everyone stared at it. "That's... That's the crack in my bedroom wall!" Amy said.

"Ok, that's enough. We're moving out!" Father Octavian said.

"Agreed," Mum said.

One of the clerics grabbed my hand and we ran into the forest. I looked back. Mum, Amy and Dad were still there! I tugged on the cleric's jacket and pointed to them. "They're not following us!"

"Father Octavian!" the cleric said. "There still there!"

"Doctor, Dr. Song, Amy!" he yelled. "We're moving out now!"

I saw Amy and Mum start running. The cleric grabbed my hand again and we moved deeper into the woods. "Come on, Miss," he said.

Amy and Mum caught up to us and said the Doctor was coming behind us. The cleric let go of my hand as we came to a small clearing.

Amy looked faint and sick. "Amy, are you ok?" I asked.

She was breathing hard. "Oh no..." Mum said. She walked over to Amy and looked her in the eyes. "Amy, what's wrong?" she asked.

Amy sat down on a nearby log and said, "Four."

"Amy!" I said. I ran over to them.

She laid her heard down. "Med scanner, now!" Mum ordered.

A cleric handed her a device that I assumed was the med scanner.

"Dr. Song, we can't stay here, we've gotta keep moving," Father Octavian warned.

I walked closer to a tree and felt it. I felt the moistness of the bark and the moss that laid on top of the bark. I closed my eyes. The angels were in the forest, I sensed. "The angels are coming," I said. "But we can't leave him."

"That's right," Mum said. "We're waiting for the Doctor."

"Our mission is to make sure this wreckage is safe and neutralize the danger," Father Octavian reminded her. "Dr. Song-"

"Father Octavian, your one and only mission is that when the Doctor is in the room, to ensure he is safe and trust me, it's not as easy," she said. "If he's dead back there, I'll never forgive myself, but if he's alive, I'll never forgive him- He's standing behind us, isn't he?"

"Yep!" Dad said.

"I hate you..." Mum said.

"No, you don't!" he said. "Bishop, the angels are in the forest!" He jumped down and went over to Amy and Mum. He examined the med scanner. I guessed it was very bad. She was dying, probably. He got up and started think aloud. "What happened...? She looked into the eyes of an angel for too long-"

"Anything that withholds the image of an angel becomes an angel," I said the words of Dad, himself. "There's an angel inside her mind. She's counting down until it takes over her."

"Exactly, Addy!" he said. "But how do we stop it?"

"Three," Amy said. "Doctor, I can feel it coming. I'm going to die. What's happening to me...?"

"In the vision centers of your mind, there is a screen, a virtual screen. The angel is trying to climb out of it and its coming to shut you off," he explained.

"But what do I do?" she asked.

"Amy," I said. "Close your eyes. It's like turning off a screen. Close your eyes."

"That's brilliant, Addy!" Dad said. "Amy, close your eyes!"

"No... No, I don't want too..." she said.

"Good! That's the angel inside of you. It's scared," he said. "Do it."

She closed her eyes. "She's normalizing..." Mum said. "It worked!"

Dad walked over to me, hugged me tightly, and kissed the top of my head. "You're brilliant, Addy! Absolutely brilliant!"

"Thank you," I said. "But I think you need to worry about the angels that are slowly surrounding us right now."

"You're right," he said. He tapped my noise and turned around. "I'll just have to do something about that."

"Can I open my eyes now?" Amy asked.

"No!" Dad said quickly. "If you open your eyes for more than a second, you'll die."

"Doctor, we're too exposed here," Father Octavian said.

"That's right! We're too exposed everywhere. Here's what were going to do..." Dad said. "Bishop, you and your clerics will stay here with Amy. Of anything happens to her, I'll hold each and every single one of you personally responsible... twice! River, Addy, you come with me. We're going to find the primary flight deck, which is-"

"That way," I said. I pointed in the direction I knew it was.

He licked his finger and held it up. He pointed it in the same direction as me. "Right, Addy..." he said. "River, take Addy's hand and don't let go under any circumstances. Let's get going, shall we?"

"Doctor, I'm coming with you," Father Octavian said. "These are my best men, they'll look after Miss Pond."

"I don't need another useless person, no offense Addy, coming with me," he said.

"I don't care," he said. "Where Dr. Song goes, I go."

Mum took my hand and said, "Boys..." I laughed quietly.

"What?" Dad asked. "Are you two engaged or something?"

I looked up in horror at Mum. "Yes, in a manner of speaking..." Father Octavian said. "Marco! You're in charge until I get back."

Mum lead the way, still holding my hand, following Father Octavian.

"Doctor? Can't I come with you?" Amy asked.

"No, you'd slow us down," Father Octavian said.

"Actually, I think you'd really speed me up..." Amy said.

We walked out of earshot of her. Mum started up a conversation. "So, Addy..." she said. "You're quite perceptive."

"I guess I'm just bright for my age," I said. She used to say that to me all the time. "I was top of my class in school, too."

"Ah, really? That's good. I bet you were quite the popular girl, eh?" she said.

"No, not in the least. I was the most unliked one in the whole grade!" I said. "Didn't bother me, though. I was better alone. People thought I was strange because I knew things that I wasn't supposed too."

"Knew things you weren't supposed too?" she asked. "Intriguing! Like what?"

"Random things... Little things," I said. "Like the day of a test three weeks before we even started the chapter. Someone being sick or not and what their ailment was. Grades on tests of other students. Things of that sort."

"Very intuitive," she praised. "It's almost like you saw it happen."

"But I didn't know them! It's not like I stalked people... I just knew for some reason," I said.

"Like you knew all the men were dead?" she asked. I stopped for a second and pondered. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"No," I said. "It's just... It's like I already knew, but I just forgot and the images just come back to me before they happen..."

"Do you know anything about me, then?" she asked.

"Yes, I know a lot about you and your future. That I know for certain," I said. I motioned her to come closer. I whispered in her ear, "But I also know what you did to end up in prison." She gasped and looked at me, horrified. "You killed him." I don't know why I said that, but from her expression, it must be true. "But I know you didn't want too, so I forgive you."

"How did you...?" she asked.

"Don't worry, though. I won't tell," I said. I zippered my mouth closed and through away the key. "Your secret's safe with me."

Just then, Dad came up from behind us. "Why did we stop?" he asked. He looked at Mum. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," she said. "We were just talking..."

"Let's get a move on, then!" he said. Mum and I began walking again. "River! I need to borrow your computer..."

"Ok," she said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the small gadget. Dad took it form her hands. I heard his sonic screwdriver. He was probably tweaking the thing to make it do what he wanted. A weird noise started as soon as the sonic stopped. "What's that?" she asked.

"Readings from a crack in a wall," Dad said.

"How could a crack in the wall be the end of the universe?" she asked.

"What?!" I asked.

"I don't know," he said. "How can you be engaged in a manner of speaking?"

"Well, I-" she started.

Father Octavian interrupted her, "Dr. Song is in my personal custody after I released her from the Stormcage Prison. I'm legally responsible for her until she has completed her mission and earned a pardon."

Dad smirked and asked, "How did you end up in Stormcage?"

The noise from the gadget became louder. "What's that?" I asked, changing the subject to save Mum.

"The date of the explosion when the crack began..." he said. Numbers appeared on the screen.

"For those of us who can't read the base code of the universe..." Mum asked.

"Amy's time..." he said.

"What are we waiting for?" Father Octavian asked.

"Oh, yes... That's right. Let's keep walking, shall we?" Dad suggested. He walked in from of us and turned to Mum. He grabbed both of our hands and clasped them in his. "River, I'm trusting you with her life, you got that? Don't. Let. Go."

"I'm not, Sweetie," she said. "I won't let go. She's going to be fine."

"Good," he said. He turned and walked away. We followed him and Father Octavian. In a couple of minutes of extremely fast walking, we reached the other end of the forest.

"The angels are getting closer," I informed.

"River, keep a look out. I'm busy..." Dad said.

"On it," she said. She pulled out a handgun and pointed it at the forest. "Keep looking, Addy."

"Ok," I said. I scanned the trees for any sign of movement. _Nothing._

"This is the primary flight deck," Father Octavian announced. "This must be a way in."

"Well, get it open quick," Mum demanded. "I'm not good at aiming with one hand."

"Sorry..." I said.

"No, it's ok," she said.

"Wait..." I said. _Something was wrong... Something was really, horribly not good! _"Dad! Time's running out!"

"Time's running out?" he asked. "Is that what you said...?"

"Yes," I said.

"It's a figure of speech, Doctor-" Mum said.

"Hush, River..." he said. "But what if time... could run out?"

"Got it!" Father Octavian said. "Everybody in, quickly!"

Mum and I turned around and saw the small hatch that he got open. Father Octavian held it open for us. Mum and I were first. "You first," I said to Mum. She nodded and crawled through, backing in so that we wouldn't have to unlock hands. I went to crawl through but something had my foot. "Something's on my foot..." I said. I looked behind me and screamed.

A weeping angel with the murderous face was holding my ankle. "What?! What is it Addy?!" Mum asked.

"Addy... Don't move..." Dad said.

"I can't exactly go anywhere! It's got my foot!" I yelled.

"What? What's happening?!" Mum asked.

"A weeping angel has hold of Addy's foot," Dad said Calmly. I saw Mums eyes grow wide with fear. "They're fast... I didn't even see it."

"What do I do?!" I asked.

"I'm not sure..." Dad said. "Just don't take your eyes off of it, Bishop. I'm thinking..." Everything was horribly silent for a while. "Why did it get your foot? It didn't go for your neck and it didn't send you back in time... Unless... Unless it needed you for something. It doesn't want to kill you, that's why it has your foot!"

"How do you know that?!" I asked. "It could've missed!"

"Yes, but the weeping angels are fast. They don't just_ 'miss'_!" he said. "It went straight for your foot. It's going to try and take you somewhere. I don't know where or why, but I'll figure that out later..." Dad squatted down and I heard him whisper. "I'm going to blink, Father Octavian, Addy. Bishop, you can stop looking at it. It's going to try to drag you somewhere, but when I blink, Addy, I want you to crawl inside as quickly as you can. The timing has to be right or you could be dragged back into the forest by a weeping angel you can't see... That would be the worst-case-scenario, though."

"But-"

"I'm going to blink on three..." he said.

"Doctor!" Mum said.

"River, remember what I said! Don't let go!" he said. Mum's grip on my hand tightened. "One... Two... Ready? Three!" I crawled with all my might as Mum pulled my hand inside. I flew into main flight deck with Mum still holding my hand. I was safe!

I took a deep breath and let it all out. "Omigosh..." I said. "That was the scariest thing that's ever happened to me..."

Mum hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry, Addy. I wasn't looking. You could've died..."

"It's ok..." I said. "I'm fine now."

"Your ankle, is it ok?" she asked.

"Fine, absolutely fine," I said. "I'm fine, Mum-" I stopped myself. "Sorry! I didn't mean to call you that... It just slipped out.."

"It's ok," she said. "Ok, come with me. I need to start working on this..." She walked over to the consuls. "Ah, I could really use this hand..." she complained.

"I'll help. What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Thanks for asking, but I'm sorry. You wouldn't be much help here. This is future technology. Far too advanced for you," she said.

"Ok," I said. "Sorry were kinda handcuffed..."

"It's ok, however, it would be a big help if you were quiet..." she said. I shut up. She began working with only one hand.

Dad came in a minute or so later and shut the door right behind him.

"You know, Doctor," Mum said. "We're inside and I need two hands right now-"

"You can let go now," he said.

"Thank you," she said. She let go and started working even faster. "There's a teleporter here. I'm trying to get it working again to beam up the others."

"Where's Father Octavian?" I asked.

"He's dead..." Dad said. "So is that teleport, you're wasting your time. I need to borrow your communicator as well." He grabbed the walkie from her. "Amy, Amy? Is that you? Are the clerics with you?"

"Doctor!" she said thought the walkie. "They're gone... All of them. There was a light and... They didn't even remember each other."

"What is that light?" Mum asked.

"Time running out," Dad said quickly. "Amy, Amy, Amy... I made a big mistake. I should've never have left you there."

"What do I do now?" she asked.

"Come to us," he said. "The primary flight deck at the other end of the forest."

"I can't see!" she said. "It's all the way over there... I'll never make it."

"I can go and get her-" I suggested.

"NO!" Mum and Dad yelled at the same time.

"It's too dangerous," Dad said. "Turn on the spot, Amy. When the sound is exactly like my screwdriver, you're going the right direction. Follow that sound. You have to go now. There's time energy spilling out of that crack. You have to stay ahead of it. The angels can only kill you. If the crack catches up to you, you'd have never been born."

"It's not going to work-" Mum and I said at the same time.

"What else am I supposed to do?!" he yelled. "I can't send Addy to go and get her!"

I heard footsteps on top of us and all around us. The angels were here. "Doctor, what is that?" Mum asked.

"The angels are here," I said.

"Yep. They came here to feed on the time energy and now it's going to feed on the,," he said. "Amy, I'm sending some software. It'll let you know if you're about to run into something. Amy, this is important... You're going to have to walk like you can see if the angels come. Just keep moving..."

"That time energy..." Mum said. "What's it gonna do?"

"Keep feeding," Dad said.

"How do we stop it?" I asked.

"We feed it," he said. "A big, complicated time-event should shut it up."

"Like what...?" Mum asked.

"Like ME, for instance!" he yelled.

A beeping sound sounded over the walkie. "What's that?" Amy asked.

"A warning," he said. "There are angels around you, Amy. They are not especially interested in you, right now. They assume you can see them. You're going to have to walk like you can see. You can do it, I know you can. Go. Go! Start walking!"

Mum continued working on the teleporter. It was painfully silent for a couple of minutes. Finally, Mum pressed a button and Amy appeared. "Don't open your eyes. You're on the primary flight deck. The Doctor and Addy are here," Mum said. "Told you I could get it working!"

I ran over to Amy in glee. "Amy! You're safe!" I said. I hugged her.

She hugged me back. "Yeah... I'm not sure that's the word for it, though. But, yeah, I'm alive."

"River Song, I could bloody kiss you!" Dad said.

"Maybe when you're older..." Mum said. There was a low siren sound going off, now... "What's that?"

"The angels are draining the last of the ship's power..." he said. "The shield's going to release any second..."

The wall lifted up to reveal hundreds and hundreds of angels. I stared at all of them and manually kept my eyes open, not wanting to blink. One of the ones in the front had a communicator.

"Angel Bob, I presume..." Dad said.

"The time energy is coming soon," he said. "It's going to destroy our reality."

"Yeah, look at you all now!" he said angrily. "Running away. What can I do for you?"

"There's a rupture in time," Bob said. "The angels calculate that if you throw her into it, it would go away forever."

"_Her_?" Dad asked. "Incase you haven't noticed, there are three girls standing over there..."

"The angels think you're not as clever as you seem to be," he said. "The baby Time Lord, the Princess of Knowledge, of course. She would close the rupture for good."

"What...?" I asked. "The Princess of Knowledge again? I'm not a princess!"

"That's not going to happen, Angel Bob," Dad said. "Addy isn't going anywhere. And tell me Bob, why Addy and not me?"

"Sir, you're not as complicated as her," he said. "She knows more than she knows herself about time and the events to come. She must be sacrificed."

"Nope, not gonna happen," Dad said. "Addy, River, Amy, get a grip."

"What?!" Amy and I asked.

"Keep hold of this and don't let go!" River said.

"Get a literal grip," he said. "Don't let go!"

I held on as tightly as I could to the consul. The gravity was shifting... It was going to pull us into the crack if we didn't hold on tight enough. I heard stone smashing into trees and knew that they were all falling into the crack. I struggled to keep my hold on the bar of the consul, but I did.

After a couple of minutes, there was a brilliant bright light and the gravity came back. I fell on my knees. "I thought my arms were going to rip off!" I said.

"Me too..." Amy said.

Mum looked at me and asked, "How could you be more complicated than the Doctor?"

"Yes... That's what I'd like to know, as well," Dad said. "The Princess of Knowledge... She knows more than she knows herself about time and the events to come... That sounds very, very interesting. Is there something you're not telling me, Adeline?"

"Oh, there are lots of things I haven't told you yet, but I swear, I have no idea what Angel Bob was talking about..." I said.

"Swear to me on something that matters," he ordered.

"I swear to you on my mirror-" I stopped myself. "I didn't mean mirror... I swear to you on my Mum's grave, I have no idea."

They both stared at me for a while. "If you say you don't know, then I trust you..." Dad said.

"Can we go back to the Tardis now?" Amy asked. "I kinda would like to lay down for a little bit..."

"Me too..." I said. "I'm exhausted... Scary situations are not really my thing."

"Yeah," Dad said. "Let's go."

* * *

We all went back to the beach and I said goodbye to Mum. I went into the Tardis before Amy and Dad. I went into my room, dug out my Mum's diary from my suitcase and flipped through it, seeing if there were any hidden messages. I didn't read the entries for fear of knowing the future. I got to the blank pages, where she never got a chance to fill and flipped through them, seeing if there were any notes or something. I found two things.

One, a hand written copy of the prophecy I had found on the Dalek ship. Two, I found and more words at the bottom. They were two phrases underlined and thicker ink than the rest. It read, _Lucy Cartwright_, and _It's the mirrors._

"The mirrors...?" I asked. "And who's Lucy Cartwright? Wait a second... Isn't that the fake name I used at the museum?!" It was... "Why Lucy Cartwright...?" I set the diary under my pillow and laid on my bed. "The Princess of Knowledge... What a load of rubbish."

* * *

(I don't own any of Doctor Who. This was made for entertainment purposes only.)


	7. Mirrors

**Quick Authors Note:**

**Heyo, my lovelies! Just a quick tid-bit/random-fun-fact... thing... All the names of my chapters are names of songs that kinda go with the chapter. (Except chapter one. I couldn't find a good song for that one.) So... Yeah! You can go look them up if you want. Enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

"Addy! Addy! Wake up!" I heard someone say. They shook me to try and wake me. I rolled over and groaned. "Addy! We're going on a trip! We're in Venice, Italy!" I covered my head with my pillow. "If you want to miss out on it, fine with me."

"Wait... Venice?!" I asked. I shot up from my bed. It was Dad who had woken me up.

"Yes, we're leaving in a couple of minutes," he said.

I shoved him out of the door so I could get ready quickly. I realized I was still in my clothes from yesterday, so I changed my shirt and threw on a different pair of shoes. I brushed my hair quickly and ran out the door to the main control room of the Tardis.

"Omigod... He kidnapped a little girl, too?!" someone asked.

"No, Rory, that's his daughter..." Amy said.

"Oh..." said the man named Rory.

"Why does everyone think I kidnapped her?!" Dad asked. "I'm a nice guy!"

"Well, you did run off with my fiancé," Rory said slightly agitatedly.

I looked at Amy, and then to Rory. He was wearing a red shirt with a heart and their two faces together in the heart. I smiled big. "Omigosh, Amy! This is him? You two look adorable together!" I said. I walked up to Rory and held out my hand. "I'm Adeline, nice to meet you!"

He took my hand awkwardly and shook it. "Rory..." he said. He let go. I stepped away from him awkwardly. _I get the feeling he doesn't really like me..._

Dad opened the doors of the Tardis and said, "Well... What are we waiting for! It's Venice! Go, explore, have fun! But not too much fun, you two..."

"I'm so excited!" I said. I let Amy and Rory walk in front of me to get to the Tardis doors, them being engaged and all.

We all piled out of the Tardis and into Venice of 1518! Dad got us through the main gate with his psychic paper and told us to go explore. He told me to not get lost, stay out of trouble, and meet back at the Tardis before it started getting dark. I was about to walk off and explore before Dad tapped me on the shoulder. "One more thing," he said. I turned to face him. He leaned in and whispered, "Try to give Amy and Rory some space by not hanging around them much... This is a date for them." I nodded and gave him a thumbs up. "That's my girl! Go have fun!" he said.

"I will!" I called back as I walked down the roads of Venice. I found what looked like a town square or a market place. I looked all around, everything was breath-takingly beautiful. There were spectacular buildings, one even had a bell tower, chickens running around, and people living out their everyday lives.

I left the busy town square and just roamed the streets. There was a lady selling flowers. She was really pretty. "Would you like a flower, señorita?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I don't have money."

She smiled at me, but looked a bit disappointed. "That's ok," she said.

I continued strolling through the roads. I stumbled upon Amy and Rory, resting against the railing over looking the water. I stepped into the shadows, knowing not to disturb them. I was about to walk away, but I heard them talking about me.

Rory turned to Amy and said, "When you said daughter... I didn't expect her to be like that."

"Like what?" Amy asked.

"She's polite and cheerful," he said. "Totally opposite of what I thought..."

"You say that like its a bad thing..." Amy said.

"I don't know..." he said. He sighed and scratched his head. "Something about her... She just doesn't seem real. Like she's not acting the way she normally does."

"She's always like that, Rory," Amy. "She really is nice and polite. Almost always happy! Though, it gets annoying sometimes... There is such a thing as too happy. And she has these weird moments where she knows everything... It's kinda creepy. Like, she knew danger was coming before the Doctor did... And the angels were after her because she's more complicated than the Doctor."

"Exactly my point!" he said. "And I only just met her..."

_They think I'm fake and annoying...? If that's how they feel, then... _I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I ran away from them and found a small alley way that was quiet. I sat down and started thinking. _They are just like the people in my grade... I thought I knew them, then they go behind my back and say hurtful things... It's not my fault I was born a Time Lord with keen intuition! Rory didn't even know me and he was already quick to judge... If that's what Amy thought... Then what did Dad think about me? Maybe he only sends me to the Tardis when it is 'dangerous' because he doesn't want to deal with me...?_

"Señorita... Is there something wrong?" I heard a voice above me say.

I wiped my tears away and looked up. There was a man, about his early twenties or late teens, standing there in fancy clothes I pictured a stereotypical 1500-1600s rich person wearing. "No, nothing," I said. He held out his hand for me to take. He helped me up. "Thank you," I said.

"My pleasure," he said. He leaned closer to me and started sniffing me... I as extremely weirded out. "You smell... different, somehow..." _I didn't wear perfume or anything... What's this guy's problem...? _I started walking away awkwardly, but he grabbed my hand tightly. "This won't hurt a bit..." he said. I turned to look at him. His teeth changed to extremely sharp and he lunged for me. I screamed and shut my eyes tightly.

I felt a stabbing pain in my neck and fell to the ground. I hit my head really hard on the gravel...

"Oi! What's going on-" I heard a familiar voice. "Addy!"

I heard the man run away. Someone ran after him. I saw a different face appear above me, it was kind of blurry. I pulled out a small flashlight and shined it in both of my eyes. "That's too bright..." I said. I closed my eyes to stop the bright light. My head was throbbing in pain.

"I'm a nurse," he said. "You have a concussion and your neck is bleeding..."

"Vampires..." I said. "He was a vampire."

"It seems your concussion is pretty serious..." he said. "Here, I'll help you stand up." He helped stand me up. I felt really dizzy and nearly fell over again, but he caught me. "Ok, Adeline... We need to get you to a hospital, but were in Venice and in 1518... Ok, compromise-"

"He's gone..." I heard someone say.

I turned my head toward a red haired girl and asked, "Wait, who are you...?"

"Is she ok?" she asked.

"She got a pretty serious concussion..." Nurse said.

"I'll go find the Doctor, you two stay here!" she said. She ran off. I waved goodbye.

"Ok, we'll just wait here, Adeline," he said.

_This was all so confusing! _"But Adeline just ran off..." I said.

"No, that was Amy," he said. "You're Adeline and I'm Rory. Do you remember us?"

"I've never seen you before in my life," I said. "That Adeline is getting a Doctor, right...?" Nurse nodded. "That's better than a nurse..."

"It's Amy, not Adeline," he said.

"Wait, you're Amy? But you're a guy!" I said. "Oh, my head hurts and you're not making any sense! First, you said your name was Nurse, then some girl named Adeline runs off to chase a vampire, now you say you're Amy! Pick a name, would you?"

"My name is Rory," he said calmly. "My job is a nurse, my name isn't nurse."

"Then who's Adeline and Amy?" I asked.

"You're Adeline and Amy is the girl that ran off," he said.

"Ok..." I said. "I'm Adeline, you're Rory, and the the girl that's running after a vampire is Amy, right?"

"Exactly," he said. "Would you like to sit down?"

"No, I'm good," I said. My legs wobbled underneath me, but I kept my balance. I looked around. Everything looked pretty old and dirty. "Do I live here...?" I asked.

"No, I'm not sure where you live... really..." he said.

I started thinking... "I don't feel like an Adeline..." I said. "I feel I'm more of a Lucy."

"Well, your name is Adeline," Rory said.

The girl named Amy came back with a man. "Doctor, Rory said she has a concussion," Amy said.

"She's got some bad memory loss..." Rory said. "Didn't even know who she was. I had to explain it to her at least four times."

The doctor looked at me and frowned. "I told her not to get into trouble..." he said. He pulled out some weird thing with a green light on the end. He pointed it at me and the light lit up and it made a weird noise. I jumped back in fright, nearly falling over again. The doctor grabbed my arm, pulling me back up before I could fall.

"What is that thing?!" I asked. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"No, it's a sonic screwdriver..." he said. "Shut up for a second..." The green thing lit up again and he waved it all around me. It extended and he looked at it. "Yeah... Not good. Let's get her back to the Tardis so she can rest and hopefully regain her memories."

"Doctor, will she be ok?" Amy asked. "She doesn't look ok to me."

"She's confused, dizzy, in pain and concussed. Of course she's not ok," he said. "But she'll get better. Time Lords heal quickly."

Rory said,"Concussions this bad might take a month or two to heal. I don't know when her memories will come back, though. That parts always sketchy."

"I'm completely fine- ow..." I said. "My head hurts..."

"Yeah, come on," the doctor said. "Let walk back to the Tardis."

Rory and the doctor grabbed each of my arms and helped me walk. Amy walked beside us, staring at me the whole time. It was kinda freaking me out.

The walked me to a small blue box. The doctor let go and opened the door. "In there?" I asked. "But it's so small!"

Amy and the doctor rolled their eyes. They helped me inside. The inside was much bigger than the outside, this for sure! It was huge! They lead me down a hallway and into a room. On the door, there was a sign that said, 'Addy's Room'. I premised it was mine. They set me on the bed and told me to rest.

While they were about to leave, I said, "Beware of the vampires! They bit me, you're next!"

"Will do, Addy," the doctor said. They all left the room. I heard the noise the screwdriver made outside my door briefly. Then, their footsteps became softer and softer until I couldn't hear them anymore.

I felt a draught of sleepiness fall over me as I laid in bed. I obliged my drooping eyelids and fell asleep for a nap. I had a very strange dream while I napped.

_I was in this room, my room, but there was a full-body mirror that I recognized from somewhere I don't remember. I stood in front of it and looked at myself. My reflection was wearing different clothes than me. She was dressed in older clothes, from around the very early 1900s, I presumed. "That's odd..." I said. I moved my right hand in a circle, to see if the reflection would follow. The reflection smiled at me, but didn't copy my movements. I stepped away from the mirror I'm confusion._

_The reflection looked worried. She raised her hand out for me, reaching for me. "Don't go!" she said. "I'm using all I can to get you here... Please don't go."_

_I stepped in front of the mirror once again. "How are you- how am I doing that?" I asked. "Were the same person, but..."_

_"I'm you," she said. "A version of you, really. I can't explain everything, but I need to tell you something before I go."_

_I leaned in closer to the mirror. "What is it?" I asked._

_"My name is Lucy Cartwright and I am you, Adeline Song. We're the same person. But something happened..." she said. "You don't have all of my memories. I suppose it's because of my mirror complex..."_

_"Mirror complex?" I asked._

_"Oh, yes..." she said. "I keep forgetting that you don't know. I'm stuck in this mirror for the rest of my life, well, every mirror in the entire universe and all time and space. I transferred my memories to you because you can do what I couldn't. You, so far are the only one I've found. I've been waiting here for over a hundred year waiting and then I found you. The only mirror around when you were born was a broken one. I guess not everything transferred..."_

_"But why did you... transfer yourself into me?" I asked._

_"I needed a body," she said. "Ever since the Family of the Blood came and tried to brainwash me... It's changed everything. You're the only one who can change time and space itself. I've met the Doctor, the last of the Time Lords. He visits me once every year, but that's changed since you found him. He sees me everyday! He just doesn't realize who we are." She leaned in closer to me and whispered, "You're going to have to keep this meeting a secret between just us... Well, me. If he found out what you were, it could mess everything you're going to do up."_

_"What am I supposed to do?" I asked. "If you went through all the trouble of being me... It must be something important."_

_"You're right, it is," she said. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "I can't go on any longer than this... Remember who you are, Adeline Song, the Princess of Knowledge. We'll meet again soon, I promise. Goodbye." She waved to me and then disappeared._

_"Wait, Lucy!" I said. It's too late, she was gone. My regular reflection came back._

I woke up abruptly and remembered everything. My concussion was gone and I felt fine. I looked at the clock and it was five hours after the vampire attacked me. I stood up and walked into my bathroom. I brushed away my hair and looked at my neck. I looked into the mirror and saw no blood, no nothing. The bite mark was gone. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad...

I looked in the mirror again and sighed. Lucy wasn't there... "I bet it was just a dream..." I said. I heard four small, faint taps. I looked around my bathroom counter and saw a note. I picked it up and read it.

_Dear me,_

_This is for you. Keep it with you so I can see what's going on. _

_From you, _

_Lucy_

Underneath the note lay a small hand mirror. It was small enough to keep in my pocket. "It's wasn't just a dream..." I said. I picked up the mirror and held it to my face. Lucy was there, standing behind me in the reflection. I turned to see of she was actually there, but she wasn't. I looked back at the mirror. She smiled and waved. I waved back. "I'll keep it with me," I promised. She looked happy and mouthed goodbye. She walked out of the mirror and into a different one somewhere else in time and space.

I pocketed the mirror and went to open my door to get out. It was locked... There wasn't a lock on the inside. I jiggled the door handle again, but it didn't budge. "Why did I leave my sonic in the consul room?!" I complained. I was stuck here until someone came for me. "Great... That's just great."

* * *

Four hours later, Amy oped the door for me. I ran over to her and hugged her. "Omigosh, Amy! I forgot my sonic in the consul room and I couldn't get out!" I said. "You saved me! Oh, and by the way, I'm totally fine now. The concussion's gone and I remember you all.

She laughed. "Great! I'm glad to hear that," she said. "Oh, and I have to catch you up on everything you missed..."

She explained everything that had happened for, the time that they left the Tardis to now. Apparently, they weren't vampires. They were alien fish who came to earth to repopulate. She enrolled into this weird school that the head fish-alien started for a day. Dad kicked some fish butt and they didn't destroy the city. _Pretty normal day since we started traveling with Dad..._

I was a little soar that I couldn't be there with everybody saving the city, but you gotta take a break sometimes.. "Oh, Amy..." I said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Do you really think I'm fake and annoying?" I asked, recalling the conversation I overheard.

"Omigod... You heard us talking..." she said. "I am soo sorry, Addy. I didn't mean-"

"Actually, in a way you're right," I said. "I am a fake... I guess I could be annoying sometimes, too. Just forget I said anything. You were right, anyway!" I smiled at her. I was Adeline Song after all, not Lucy Cartwright, the person I was supposed to be.

"Are you sure...?" she asked.

"Yeah!" I said sincerely. "I'm ok with it, really."

"Ok..." she said. "Dinner will be ready soon."

I nodded. "I'll come on over in a little bit."

She walked awkwardly out of the room. I pulled out the mirror and saw Lucy there. She frowned up at me. She walked closer to me and breathed on it. She wrote a message for me, but it turned out backwards. It was hard to read, but I made out the small letters,

_You're not a fake._

* * *

(I don't own any of Doctor Who. This was made for entertainment purposes only.)


	8. I'm Waiting for the World to Fall

"Dad! Wrong house!" I complained. "Again..." I walked back into the Tardis and shut the door. "It was a lovely elderly couple named Agatha and Walt Percy."

"Did you ask if they knew Amelia Pond?" he asked.

"Of course I did," I said. "They had no earthly idea who I was talking about because you put in the wrong address! Three times!"

He rolled his eyes and said, "It's not my problem Rory has illegible handwriting... Not even the Tardis could decipher it!" He flicked a couple buttons and the Tardis jolted and made its noises. "I think it's this one..."

"You said that the last two times..." I said while rolling my eyes.

"I'll check this time," he said. "I've got a good feeling about this one!" He walked out the Tardis doors and peaked his head out. He fully stepped out and shut the doors. Seconds later, he popped his head back in and said, "This is it!"

"Finally!" I said. I leaped up from my seat and out the doors of the Tardis. Dad was hugging an older Rory, one that had a pony tail...

"Whenever you're ready, Amy," Dad said impatiently. A very large, pregnant a Amy walked out of their cottage. Dad's and my face lit up with smiles. _They're going to have a baby! _"You've swallowed a planet!" he teased.

"I'm pregnant!" she said happily,

Rory have me a hug and Dad inspected her stomach.

"You're huge!" he said. "Oh, look at you both five years later!" He hugged Amy and then Rory again. Amy hugged me, next.

"Oh," Amy said, "it's so good to see you both!"

Dad's face went very serious for a moment as he asked, "Wait... Are you pregnant?"

I elbowed him lightly and said, "Did you really think she swallowed a planet...? Even after she said she was?"

"Well..." he said.

We all laughed for a while. Rory invited us inside their adorable cottage. It was the kind of house you'd see on a postcard, really. They showed us around, then Amy said we should all go for a walk. She picked up a coat and walked out the door, closely followed by Rory, Dad, and myself.

We walked around the desolate and silent streets. Virtually no one was on the road, except us.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"This is busy," Amy said. Dad and I looked at her like she was crazy. "What? So what if it's quiet? It's nice and homey. Most people who live here go well into their nineties."

"All old and wrinkly..." I said quietly. Dad and I didn't have to worry about that, being a Time Lord and all- that is, unless we got an old, new body.

We sat on a bench. Well, they did. I wasn't important enough to sit on a bench that only held three adults. I mentally _hmph_ed.

"Well," Dad said. "I wanted to see how you two were doing. I don't just abandon people, after all." It was awkwardly silent for a while. "So... What do you do here to avoid the... Um-"

"Boredom?" Amy asked caustically.

"We relax..." Rory said. "And... well, live..." He paused to think. "We listen to the birds!"

"Yeah! See, birds are nice," she said.

The birds began chirping. I got a really sudden, horrible headache. I supported myself on a nearby stone wall. "Blimey... I've got a bad headache..." I said.

Dad leaned over in his seat and said, "Yeah, me too."

A sudden spell of drowsiness came over me. I laid on the cold ground and fell asleep there.

I woke up on a chair in the consul room of the Tardis.

"Ah, yes!" Dad said. He paused for a second. "Wait, what...?" He got up from the floor. "Oh, you're ok, you two!" He was talking about Amy and Rory who had just come into the room. "I had a really weird dream about you two. Don't ask... It was horrible. Now..." He walked over got he consul and started fiddling around with all the buttons and levers. It seemed like there was something wrong. "What's wrong with the consul...? Red flashing lights? They must mean something."

I sat back in my chair and closed my eyes.

"Doctor," Rory said. "I also had a sort of... dream."

"So did I," Amy admitted.

"Me too," I said. "You two were married and Amy was huge! You did have an adorable house, though!"

"I was really big... like a boat!" she agreed. "You two were visiting..." Her voice trailed off in realization.

"We all had the same dream..." Dad said. "The exact same dream!" He thought for a while. "We probably just jumped a time track or something. Forget it ever happened..."

I heard the same birds from the dream and I fell asleep in my chair again... to wake up on the cold, stone ground from before.

"Woah... I nodded off..." Rory said. "I dreamed we were back on the-"

"Tardis..." I said. "Me too." I stood up.

Dad shot up from from the bench and looked all around. "I can't believe we had the same dream again..." Rory said.

"What's going on, Dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, Doctor," Amy said. "Is this because of you two? Some Time Lordy thing?"

"Listen to me, everyone," he began. "Do not trust anything you see. Nothing. See, hear, or feel. Nothing."

"But we're awake now!" Rory pointed out.

"You thought you were awake on the Tardis, too," he said.

"But we're home! This is our home!" Amy said.

"You're home, you're dreaming... Trouble is, which is which?" He looked all around again and said, "This is going to be a tricky one..."

I didn't even realize I was tired until I fell to the ground, slept, and woke up back on the Tardis.

Dad dived for the Tardis consul as it jolted and threw us about. "Oh, this is bad!" he exclaimed. "I don't like this!" He kicked something under the consul and yelled out in pain.

"Should I get the manual?" I asked.

"Don't you remember?!" he said. "I threw it into that supernova!"

"You threw the Tardis manual... into a supernova?!" Amy asked.

"Oh, yeah..." I said, recalling our first trip together.

He went down the stairs, into the lower part of the room.

"Why?!" Amy asked.

He looked up and yelled, "Because I don't agree with it! Now, stop talking to me while I'm cross!"

"So, whatever's wrong with the Tardis made is dream of the future, right?" Rory asked.

"Not necessarily..." I said.

Amy pinched her arm and said, "I'm definitely awake... That was the dream!"

"You thought this was the dream, then," I pointed out.

Dad came up, walked over to her and made a weird face. "You were all... big..." he said.

She held a wrench to his face intimidatingly and said coldly, "Hey, I was pregnant."

"You could be giving birth right now," Dad said. "I told you, trust nothing you see, hear, or feel." He took the wrench from her hand and said, "Look around for all the details that shouldn't belong."

Rory chuckled quietly and said, "Well, we're on a spaceship that's bigger on the inside."

"With a bow tie wearing alien and his daughter," Amy added.

"Hey!" Dad and I said at the same time. "Bow ties are cool!"

"Maybe it's a Time Lord thing..." Amy mocked.

All of a sudden, the Tardis light turned off. We looked to Dad in the darkness for answers. "It's dead..." he said. "We're in a dead time machine..."

The birds chirped again. I was the first to wake up in the village. I stood up immediately and looked all around. Dad woke up seconds later. He shot up from the ground and started pacing in circles.

"Ok," Amy said as she woke up. "This is the real one, definitely this one." She poked her humongous stomach. "It's all solid..."

"You can't spot a dream while you're having one," I said.

"Exactly," Dad agreed.

An old lady with a walker walked by and waved to Amy and Rory. "Hello, Dr. Williams, Mrs. Williams!"

"I thought you were a nurse..." I said.

"I'm a doctor now," he said. He turned to Dad, who was still pacing. "I've earned the title, unlike you."

"You've always dreamed of being a doctor..." he said. "How interesting..."

"What is...?" he asked.

Dad stopped in front of Rory and said, "Dream wife, dream job, probably you're dream baby, too. What if this is your dream...?"

"Our dream," he corrected. "Amy's and mine, right?"

"Yes," she said a little too quickly.

Changing the subject, Dad pointed to the building in front of us. "What's that?" he asked.

"Old people's home," Amy informed.

Thought the building's many windows, almost all of them had one or two people staring at us from them. It was very unsettling, seeing all their faces, staring at us coldly.

"Something doesn't seem right about the old folks..." Dad said. "Let's go peak, shall we?" Dad started running off in the direction followed by Rory.

"Can we not?!" Amy asked. "I'm pregnant over here!"

I walked next to her and we walked together into the retirement home. We walked inside to find Dad wearing an ugly sweater, leaning extremely close to an old woman, whom I vaguely recognized.

The birds started chirping again. Amy sat down on the floor to avoid falling over. I sat down next to a table and rested my head on it as we all slowly woke up in the Tardis.

"I really hate this, Doctor!" Amy said. "Can you stop it?! This is the real one!"

"Wow, it's bloody cold..." Rory said.

"Heating's probably off," I said. I walked up the staircase and over to the wardrobe there. I got out a couple blankets and headed them to everybody. They thanked me and I sat back down in my chair. I put the blanket over me to keep warm.

"We're just drifting..." Dad said. "The monitor's down so we can't see out. We could be anywhere..." He paused for a moment and said, "I still don't trust that old lady's act..."

"Mrs. Popsin?" Rory asked. "She's so nice, though!"

"Act?" Amy asked.

"Wait..." I said. "What was her name?"

"Mrs. Popsin, why?" Amy asked.

I gasped. "Omigosh... That's the name of my guardian I ran away from! She took care of me after Mum died!" I said. "Oh God... What do I say to her after all these years...?!"

"That's not important right now," Dad said. "Someone is overriding my controls!"

A random man appeared on the staircase, close to where I was sitting. "Well," said the man. "Took you long enough... I heard so many good things about you, too. The last two Time Lords. The oncoming storm and the Princess of Knowledge." I twitched when I heard him say my... title? I didn't really know what it was at the time.

"How did you get onto my Tardis?" Dad asked angrily. "Who are you?" The man came behind me and patted my shoulders. I tensed up in fear. "Get away from my daughter," he ordered.

"Alright," he said. He walked over to Dad. He was a fairly short and old man. "If you're a Time Lord, then call me the Dream Lord."

"Dream Lord..." Dad said. "Addy, why don't you take a wild guess?"

I closed my eyes and repeated, "Dream Lord..." I paused for a moment and opened them. "He's a dream creator, like the ones we're caught in now. Illusions, visions... Things of that sort."

"Why doesn't Amy get a turn to choose?" Dream Lord asked. "She needs to make her decision over her boys."

"I have chosen," she said. "Of course I have. It's you, stupid." She elbowed Rory in the stomach.

The Dream Lord materialized in from of Amy. He walked around her in a circle. "You can't fool me, Amy," he said. "I've seen your dreams. Some of them twice, too."

Dad stopped him from walking around Amy and asked, "Where did you pick up this 'dream' act?"

He chuckled and said, "Oh please... If you had anymore stupid quirks you could open up a shop for them! Now... Where was I?" He materialized back over to me and held out his hand. "Give me the mirror."

I looked to him in confusion and asked, "Why...? It's just a mirror..."

"No cheating in this game, girl," he said.

"What...? How could I cheat with a mirror?!" I asked. I pulled out the mirror Lucy had given me and handed it over to him anyway.

He chuckled as he twirled it in his hand. "The Princess doesn't even know..." he said. "How cute." He teleported up the stair case and put it in his pocket. "The rules of this game are simple. Two worlds, one'a real, the other fake. To make things more interesting, in both worlds, there'll be a deadly danger, but only one is real." He smiled and put his hands together. "Tweet tweet! Time to sleep... Or are you waking up...?"

The birds chirped again and we woke back up in the retirement home. No one else was in the room except us four and the Dream Lord. We all stood up immediately.

"You see, I'm not done yet," he said. "Of you die in the real world, you die for good; but if you die in the dream world, you wake up in reality." He turned to Dad. "One reality was always too much for you, Doctor. Take two and call me later as to which you choose." He disappeared.

"Ok..." Rory said. "I don't like him."

"Who is he?" Amy asked Dad.

"I don't know..." he said. "It's a pretty big universe."

"Why is he doing this?" she asked.

"Maybe because he doesn't have a physical form," he said. "He takes it out on us, people who can touch and feel." He stripped off the ugly sweater and threw it on a chair.

"What deadly danger could he be talking about?" Rory asked. "Nothing ever happens here."

"They're gone... They're all gone!" Dad said, realizing all the old people were missing. He ran out the door, followed by me, Rory and a slow Amy. We hurried out. "But why would they all leave...?"

"What did you mean when you said 'Mrs. Popsin's old lady act' anyway?" Amy asked.

"One of my 'stupid quirks' is sniffing out things that don't seem right. My mind isn't working right... I can't think straight!" Dad said. "This village is too dull!" he yelled into the empty street.

Amy started yelling in pain. "Ow! Really ow!" she screamed.

"What do we do?! The baby's coming!" Rory said.

"I don't know! You're the doctor here!" Dad argued.

"So are you!" Rory pointed out.

Amy turned serious. I knew she was faking. "This is my life now and it just turned you white as a sheet!" she said angrily. "Don't you call it dull again, ever."

"Sorry..." he said.

Amy walked over to the playground across the street and sat down on the swing. Dad joined her as Rory and I stood awkwardly behind them.

It was silent for a while before Dad spoke, "Have you seen Rory's ponytail?" We all, except Rory, started laughing. "You hold him, I'll cut it off," he joked.

"Haha..." he said sarcastically. "This is coming from the man in a bow tie."

"Bow ties are cool," Dad said. "Ponytails never were." I nodded in agreement. Dad, being very ADD as usual, stood up abruptly and stared at an old woman across the street whom I recognized as Mrs. Popsin. I looked away, in fear of her noticing me. "I wouldn't trust her as a babysitter, if I were you..." He stared at her for a while. "What's she doing...?"

The birds began chirping and we all woke back up on the Tardis.

"My God!" I said while shivering. "It's freezing in here!" I snuggled up in my blanket even more.

"Where'd you get the blankets?" Amy asked.

"There's a closet up there," I said, pointing to the wardrobe where I got them from. "There are more blankets at the bottom."

She and Rory went to grab more blankets while Dad went to the lower part of the room.

I started thinking about why the Dream Lord would take my mirror. _Lucy can't talk to me unless she writes on the mirror or gets a pen and paper and tapes it to the mirror... Not to mention, if she knew what is going to happen, she wouldn't tell me anyway. We're not that kind of person. It could make me cocky and change the future. Also, she was probably off, doing something more interesting than overseeing me._ I closed my eyes and waited for the birds to chirp.

"What are you doing?" someone asked me.

I opened my eyes and saw the Dream Lord directly in front of me. I was about to scream, but he cover my mouth with his hand.

"Shhh," he said. "You'll wake them." He stepped aside and retracted his hand. Everyone was already asleep.

I looked to the Dream. Lord in confusion. "But... Why am I not with them...?" I asked.

"Because I kept you here, stupid," he said coldly. "You spaced out when they revealed the deadly danger for this world, so you're going to miss it in the other as well."

"What are they, then?" I asked.

"You'll have to figure that put, yourself, Princess..." he said cryptically. He disappeared leaving me alone.

I was stuck there until they all came back and the Dream Lord sent us back again. I didn't know what to do! I had no idea how to figure out the deadly dangers and I didn't know how to get the Tardis to work again so we didn't freeze to death!

I got up from my chair with my blanket still wrapped around me. I went over to Dad and squatted down. I tried to shake him awake. "Dad!" I said. "Dad, please wake up!"

Nothing. He didn't even flinch. I went back to my chair in defeat after trying Rory and Amy, too. I curled up in a ball and waited for them to wake up.

But, when I closed my eyes, everything became clear. Who the Dream Lord was and which dream was real. It just came to me randomly.

But, it couldn't change the fact that it was getting colder and colder by the minute. About five minutes later, they all woke up. Dad sprang up from the ground, saw me and ran over to me.

"What happen to you?!" he asked. "You never woke up!"

"The Dream Lord kept me here because I wasn't paying attention when you explained the deadly danger of this dream..." I said. My teeth were starting to chatter. "It's getting colder."

"Yeah," Rory said caustically, "we noticed."

"Ok, everyone!" Dad said. "We have to decide which is the dream! We need to decide which battle to loose."

"This one," Rory said.

"Yeah, the science is all screwed up," Amy said. "A cold star? Come on..."

"I think it's the other one," Dad admitted. "Are we agreeing or competing?"

"Competing?" Amy asked. "Over what?"

Rory and Dad stared at her, she groaned. "Which do you think it is, Addy?" Dad asked.

Rory spoke before I got a chance to tell them. "No use asking her... She'll obviously side with 'Daddy'," he mocked. I narrowed my eyes at him in anger.

Amy elbowed him and spat, "Stop being mean to her!"

"You're all wrong," I said. ,"It's really obvious, but no one sees it."

"What is it, Addy?" Dad asked.

"Not telling," I said. "You'll have to figure it out on your own... I'm not helping with this one, even though I already know."

"How could you know anything?!" Rory asked. "You weren't even there last time! You still don't know what the two dangers are!"

"Cold star, about nine minutes left until the Tardis crashes into it. Also, old people with creatures in their mouths that turn you to dust if it gets you," I challenged. "Excuse me, what do I not know?" I asked sassily.

"Stop fighting you two!" Amy ordered.

Dad looked at his watched and said, "Yep, nine minutes to impact..." I glared at Rory who looked like he had just been slapped. _Yeah, slapped with the reality that I was the Princess of Knowledge... And seriously... What did I ever do to him?!_

"What's the temperature in here anyway?" Amy asked, changing the subject.

"Outside buuuuuurrrrrrrr!" Dad said. "Inside, burrrr."

"Technically, it's -130 degrees Celsius outside and -11 inside," I whispered quietly.

"If only we could divide the work up!" Dad said. "But the Dream Lord only switches us all together, except last time with Addy..."

The Dream Lord appeared right next to me, suddenly. "That's a good idea!" he said. "I need to talk to the ladies, actually... Oh! Perhaps I could keep them!"

_Ok, he is being really creepy..._

"Do you hear that...?" Dad asked.

"What?" Amy and I asked.

"We'll be back... soon..." he said. Rory and Dad fell asleep.

The Dream Lord, Amy and I stayed. Amy backed away from him and over to me. Ice was starting to form over the surfaces of the Tardis. I could see my breath now.

"Addy," the Dream Lord said. "I want to talk to Amy alone."

"I'm not going anywhere..." I said. "I'll plug my ears, but I'm not leaving." He sighed and nodded. I plugged my ear to drown out their conversation. They didn't talk for very long, but I didn't hear any of it. Amy pointed to her ears, signaling I could unplug mine.

The Dream Lord teleported right in front of me. "So, Addy..." he said. "The girl with so many secrets, she practically breathes them." He started walking around my chair. "Not even I know everything about you, and I know a lot of things about a lot of people."

"I don't know most of it myself..." I admitted. I watched Amy as she sat in the second chair from mine.

The Dream Lord took notice and whispered, "She should hear this, don't you think?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the mirror he took away from me. "The Princess of Knowledge... Just a simple girl with an ordinary mirror she carries everywhere. I bet you haven't told anybody yet."

"Told anybody what?" I asked.

"Mirrors," he said. "Your most darkest secret that she- I mean, you don't want him to know. You think he'll think you're crazy, isn't that right?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about..." I admitted. It was true. "Well, I know some of it, but not all..."

He slammed the mirror on the ground and said, "Yes, you do know! You know deep inside..." He bent down and picked up the mirror. He smirked as he handed it to me. I took it. "It doesn't break. How interesting..." He disappeared.

He was right. My mirror was unscathed. Not a scratch or a crack anywhere. Amy moved to the chair next to me. We looked at each other for a while.

She finally spoke up. "Bloke's pretty creepy, am I right?" I nodded. "You know, secrets secrets are no fun unless you tell them to everyone-"

"Amy, people have secrets because they don't want anyone to know them," I said. "They lock them away inside so no one can ever find out..." I paused. "What if you knew something was gonna happen and you knew how to prevent it, but you weren't allowed too? What would you do?" She looked at me sadly... She had the wrong idea! "But that was just an example, I swear."

She smiled and said, "Pretty deep, for a kid..."

We laughed for a while. But then something came to mind that I had to ask her... "You know," I said. "Why does Rory hate me?"

"He doesn't hate you-" she stopped herself. "Well, he doesn't particularly like you, either..."

"But what did I ever do to him that made him not like me?" I asked.

"I don't think it's that," she said. She paused to think for a moment. "He doesn't particularly like know-it-alls... not to mention anything closely related to the Doctor, so I guess you just receive a double wammy of Rory's unkind side..."

"Yeah," I said. "I guess I can see where he's coming from... It's not like I can help it, being the Princess of Knowledge and all..."

"I don't really know what that is, but from assumption, I agree," she said. She suddenly started looking around urgently, "Hear that? We're going back!"

"Hear what?!" I asked. She fell asleep in her chair leaving me all alone in the freezing Tardis...

I already know the secret behind the Dream Lord and his dream games._ I guess he doesn't want me to tell Dad everything. I'm not going to anyway, I already said I wasn't going to help. So, why was I still here...?_

Even still, it didn't change the fact that I was slowly freezing to death. There was ice everywhere and I only had one blanket... I could get another because if I stepped on the ice, knowing me, I would slip and fall. My biggest fear, however, was that no one was going to wake up.

My fear was thrown out the window when Rory, and only him woke up.

"Oh, God... It's bloody freezing..." he said while shivering. He stood up and looked around at all the ice. He saw me, then looked away in sadness. "You kinda sorta... died... in the other world. You wouldn't wake up and then they got you... So, if you're here now and alive, that means that's the dream, yeah?"

"Why'd you wake up, then?" I asked. "You died, too?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess..." He paused for a while. "The Doctor's face when you... died... You just can't fake that sorrow of loosing a child. He really cares about you."

"He's my dad, of course he does!" I said happily.

"He doesn't know right now if you're alive or not..." he said. "He was worrying the whole time you didn't wake up." He paused. "Good man, the Doctor is. I see that now. I guess I just want to apologize to you... I took my anger out on you when you didn't deserve it."

"It's alright," I said. "I was just confused why you didn't like me so much. It didn't really hurt my feelings."

He smiled and continued shivering. "If this is reality, how are we going to fix the Tardis to make us not freeze to death?"

"But what if this is a dream?" I hinted.

His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. "No...! But... What?!" he stuttered.

"They're both dreams," I said. "And to answer you next question, 'how did you know?!' The answer is, of course, that I'm very clever for my age."

"But that's brilliant-" he said while trying to walks over to me. He slipped and fell on the ice. He didn't get back up.

"Oh no... It knocked him out!" I said. "In a dream!" I _hmph_-ed. "Now I have no one to talk to... Buuuurrrrr! It's freezing in here!" I buried myself in the blanket around me and waited until everyone else woke up.

After an agonizing minute of freezing my face off, the Dream Lord appeared and clapped. Everyone began to stir and wake up. "Good job, you choose this one. Now, let's warm you all up!" The Tardis lit up and the heating turned on! Let me tell you, it was the best feeling in the world after surviving in negative temperatures for a while!

"But you're lying," I said. "Liar!"

I saw him smirked at me before he said, "I'll be departing now. Farewell." He disappeared for the last time.

Amy, Dad and Rory all stood up. The ice was melting and leaving no water. Amy hugged Rory tightly. I jumped up from my seat and hugged Dad.

"I heard I died in the other world..." I said. "I'm sorry I was a burden to you."

"Oh, Addy," he said. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Crash it, then," I said. He smirked at me and nodded.

"Working on it," he said. He went over to the Tardis and pressed a bunch of buttons I'd never seen him press before.

"Crash it?!" Amy said. "But this is reality! You'll kill us!"

"No, they were both dreams!" I said.

"How do you know?!" Amy asked.

"Hang on everybody!" Dad said. The Tardis jolted wildly out of control. I ran to my see and held on. "Geronimo!"

I woke up in my bedroom, in reality! I shot out of bed and ran to the consul room. I accidentally ran straight into Dad who gave me a giant hug. He let me go and kissed the top of my head.

"You're astoundingly brilliant, Addy," he said. "My brilliant, little angel."

I looked up at his face and asked, "How'd you do it?"

I heard two pairs of footsteps, Amy's and Rory's. Dad clapped and said, "Perfect timing, you too! I used specs of psychic pollen to create the dreams, if you wanted to know. They produced a dream state for all of us, me being the Dream Lord." He pulled tiny, glowing dots out of his pocket that I suspected were the psychic pollen specs. He walked over to the Tardis doors, opened them and blew the specs away into space. He turned to me and asked, "So, how did you do it?"

"I don't know," I said. "Came to me, really. It was also pretty obvious... But, how did you know about the mirror in my pocket?"

He laughed and said, "I didn't'! I was guessing, mostly. I checked on you one night and saw the mirror on you're nightstand. I looked at it, out of curiosity, and saw you. But you were sleeping! Then it hit me, it could only be her. You're the same person, then?"

"Yeah," I said. "I'm not really sure how, though..."

"Ooh! A mystery! I like mysteries," he said.

"What are you two babbling about?" Amy asked. "I can't keep up with your conversation!"

Dad and I smirked. I walked over to my chair and leaned back in it. "Mirrors and things..." I said.

"You two are insane..." she said. "What's the big deal with mirrors?"

Dad and I looked at each other, still smirking and we said together, "Oh, you know... Stuff." We giggled. I saw Amy roll her eyes.

"Where a re we going next, then?" Rory said, changing the subject.

"Who knows?" Dad said.

"I think it should be Amy's choice," he said.

Dad started up the Tardis. I pulled out the mirror in my pocket. There was a piece of paper taped to the reflection. It said,

_Come and see me later. Ask Dad to visit the exact time and place when he was human. Not now, though. After the hungry earth gets you all._

_~Lucy_

"The hungry earth...?" I asked.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Dad asked.

"Oh, it was nothing..." I said.

* * *

(I don't own any of Doctor Who. This was made for entertainment purposes only.)


	9. Not Alone

I was dressed in shorts and a cute top with my flip flops on. I was ready for the beautiful beaches of Rio!

"Behold!" Dad said, opening the Tardis doors. "Rio!"

I walked out first and my hearts dropped. _This is definitely not Rio..._ We were in a cemetery and it was cold, dark, and gloomy.

"Not really getting the sunshine and carnival vibes..." Rory said.

"Did you screw up the coordinates...?" I asked.

"No! I set a corse for Rio..." he said. He walked farther into the cemetery and started jumping. "The ground feels weird here..."

I jumped up and down in curiosity. _It does feel strange... I can't really explain it, but it feels... angry...?_ "Yeah, it does..." I agreed.

He walked around and we followed him. There weird patches of blue grass everywhere. Amy and I were wearing short and it was at least 4 degrees Celsius outside! We shivered in the cold.

"Well, this is 2020... About ten years into the future. Wrong continent, but it's not a massive overshot..." Dad said.

I shivered as a chilly gust of wind picked up. "I'm going to change..." I said. I walked back into the Tardis and into my room. I switched my shorts for jeans and put on a sweater. I put on my riding boots, too.

I headed back to the consul room and saw Rory there. He was putting away Amy's engagement ring.

"Oh, hi!" he said, seeing me walk in. "You changed, I see... Let's catch up with Amy and the Doctor."

"Yeah," I said. It was still a bit awkward talking to him.

We walked to the doors and he opened them. We walked out to see a woman and, presumably, her son who was about my age.

"Well that was quick," she said.

"It was...?" Rory asked.

"It's great that you came so quickly," the woman said. She glanced at me and said, "Do you always bring children, or is this some sort of Bring-Your-Kid-to-Work Day?"

Rory and I looked at each other. "Um... No... She's not my-"

"I'm a child prodigy," I said. She obviously thought we were about to do a job, so might as well make the story believable. I winked at Rory, to get him to play along.

He nodded at the woman. "Yeah... She's really... great! Very smart," he said. The woman nodded in understanding and smiled at me. I awkwardly smiled back.

Her son walked around the Tardis in wonder. "A bit retro... Is a portable crime lab?" he asked.

"Sort of..." Rory said.

The woman held out her hand for us to shake. "Ambrose Northover, I'm the one who called," she said. Rory and I shook her hand. She gestured to her son. "This is Elliot, my son."

"Rory Williams," he said.

"Don't you have uniforms?" Elliot asked before I could introduce myself.

"Stop it, Elliot," Ambrose said. "Plain clothes. They don't want to attract attention! Anyway... It's over here." Rory and I looked at each other in confusion. Ambrose and Elliot walked through the graveyard. We followed them. She showed us an empty grave. "It's a family plot, you see. My aunt died six years ago and her husband died a few weeks back."

"Mum! They want to know about the dead bodies, not family history!" Elliot complained.

"Dead bodies...?" I asked.

"Yes," Ambrose said. "They wanted to buried together. When we dug up this plot, she wasn't there! Gone! Body and coffin."

"What...?" Rory and I both asked.

"But the thing is," she continued. "On the surface, everything was untouched! No signs of being tampered with."

"I'm sorry..." Rory said. "I don't understand..."

"No one touched the grave, but both the body and the coffin are missing," I explained. "But how is that possible...?" _This is the type of thing you call the police for, so that must be who she thinks we are... With my sonic screwdriver, I'm ten times more valuable than any regular police officer!_

"I guess I'll take a look, then..." Rory said. He sat at the edge of the grave, hopped in, and looked around.

"There's only one possible explanation, as far as I can see..." Elliot said.

"The graves eat people," we said at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled.

"But that's impossible!" Rory said skeptically.

"They didn't steal it from above, no way to get at it from the sides," I said. "Bottoms the only answer."

"Not likely, though..." Rory said.

"Whenever you eliminated the possible, whatever remains, however improbable is the truth!" Elliot said.

"Sherlock Holmes," I said, recognizing the passage.

He nodded and said, "I have the audiobook!" He turned to Rory and said, "The graves eat people." I nodded in agreement.

Rory shuddered. I sighed and pulled out my sonic. "I can check if you want..."

"No, just help me out... This is creeping me out," he said.

I held put my hand and helped pull him up. He dusted himself off and looked at the grave, still. He turned to me suddenly as I was about to put my sonic away. "Wait... Did you steal that from your dad?"

"Are you kidding? He'd murder me..." I said. "It's mine. My mum gave it me after she died."

"Oh..." he said.

"No time to feel sorry now," I said. I grabbed Rory's hand and dragged him over to Elliot who had gone to tell his mom our conclusion. "We need to find someone. Follow me!"

"Where are we going?" Elliot asked in excitement.

"To find my Dad! He should know something!" I said. I dragged Rory out of the graveyard I saw him, sonicing the sky. "Dad! Graves eat people here!" _That should get his attention... _I let go of Rory's hand.

"Hold on," he said. He was reading the results of his sonicing... "We're trapped here. Someone or something put a force field around the area. No one can get in or out." I looked up and saw the red vein-like lines in the sky, surrounding us like a upside down bowl.

"What about the Tardis?" Rory asked.

"Maybe... But that would take time," he said. "We only have nine and a half minutes."

"Until what?" I asked.

"Something's burrowing up from inside the earth and trapped us here," a lady said. I looked over to the owner of the voice and saw her and another man. I didn't see Amy anywhere.

"Where's Amy?" Rory and I asked.

Dad ignored us and said, "Get everyone inside the church." Everyone scrambled to get everything and everyone inside the church. "I'll get her back, I promise..."

"Well, where'd she go?" Rory asked.

Ambrose grabbed Elliot's and my hand and escorted us into the church. I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation. We got to the doors when Ambrose asked the man, "Where's Mo? Is he with you?" The man ignored her. "Dad!" The old man and the woman opened the big wooden doors.

"Something happened to him, didn't it?" Elliot asked.

No replied. Everyone filed inside the old church. Rory looked horribly sad and depressed. _Something bad must've happened to Amy..._

Ambrose started explaining the grim situation. "So... We can't get out. No one can get in. And the something that took my husband is coming up, right?" she asked.

"Yes," Dad said, "but if we move quickly, we'll be ready!"

"No, stop!" she ordered. "This has gonna far enough... What is all this?!" She was talking about the two huge computers the lady and her father had brought in, probably at the request of Dad...

"He's telling the truth," her father said.

"This isn't the first time we haven't had mobile phone signals..." she said. "Connection's always been rubbish here!"

"Look, we saw his friend get taken by the earth," the lady said. "You saw the sky, didn't you? We've seen the impossible today! The only person who's made any sense is the Doctor!" _Amy was taken... by the earth...?! Is this the meaning of 'the hungry hearth'?_

"Him?" she asked.

Dad popped up and said, "Me!"

"Can you get my dad back...?" Elliot asked.

Everyone was silent and looked at Elliot. "Yes," Dad said. "But I need you to trust me and do what I saw from this second on."

We all looked to Ambrose. She took a deep breath and said, "'Then tell us what to do..."

"Thank you," he said. "We have eight minute to set up a line of defense. Bring me every phone, every camera, every piece of recording, or transmitting equipment within the area you can find."

Everyone started scrambling at once. Elliot took my hand and said, "I know where to find some stuff." I nodded and started following him.

"No," Dad said. "You two stay in here. I have a job for you two." He came over to us as we stopped. He looked to Elliot and said, "I need a map of the village marking where the cameras are going."

Elliot tensed up a bit and said, "I can't do the words, I'm dyslexic."

"That's alright," Dad said. "It'll do just fine. Draw like you're life depends on it!" Elliot nodded and went to start on his task. "Addy, you keep track of time. I need to know when they arrive." I nodded.

I closed my eyes. "Six minutes and forty three seconds," I said.

He patted my head and said, "Good, keep me posted." He hurried away, working on more things in the short amount of time we all had.

I looked around and saw Elliot, who was already pretty far on his drawing as far as I could see. I sat down next to him. I didn't speak, in fear of making him go slower. Time was of the essence.

I watched him draw. "Five minutes," I called out to Dad a little while later.

"How're you doing that?" Elliot asked me. He didn't look up at me when he asked, but kept drawing.

"Like I said, I'm a child prod-"

"No, seriously," he said. "There's not even a timer and you don't have a watch! It's like you're a psychic."

I laughed and said, "No, I'm not a psychic. I just know a lot of things."

"What kinds of things?" he asked.

I leaned closed to him for dramatic affect. "Amazing things," I whispered. I sat up normally and said, "Ask me something, something hard."

"What did I have for breakfast this morning?" he asked, being cocky.

I closed my eyes, then opened them. "Cereal. To be precise, Lucky Charms. Milk was put in the bowl first because you think it tastes better that way, when in actuality it doesn't affect the taste at all. You had orange juice with it," I said.

From his expression, I guessed I was right. His eyes were wide in awe as he looked up from his drawing. "How...?"

"There's a mirror in kitchen, isn't there?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled and said, "I know things, like I said."

"I believe you!" he said.

"Keep drawing!" I said. "Four minutes!"

A couple seconds later of his furiously fast drawing, he said, "There..." He held up his drawing and it was very detailed, for such a short amount of time. We stood up and walked it over to Dad.

Dad smiled big as he took the drawing. "Look at that! Perfect!" he said. "Dyslexia never stopped Einstein or di Vinci. It's certainly not stopping you!"

"Well, what're you going to do?" Elliot asked. "What's the plan?"

"Two phases," he began. "First, the censors and you," He pointed to me. "will know when they arrive. Second phase..." He pulled put his sonic. "I send a sonic pulse through the network of devices which will temporarily incapacitate them."

Elliot smiled and said, "Knock 'em out! Cool!" He paused and turned serious. "They're monsters coming, aren't there?" I nodded because Dad didn't reply. "Have you met monsters before?"

His question sent shivers up my spine... _Weeping angels..._ "Yeah," Dad and I said.

"Are you scared of them?" he asked.

I nodded while Dad laughed. "They're scared of me," he said.

"Will you really get my dad back?" he asked.

"No worries, Elliot," he said. "I'll get him back."

"Two minutes, Dad," I said.

"Got it," he said.

Elliot took my hand. "I left my headphones at home..." he told Dad, meaning we were going to get them. We walked out of the church. It still seemed like something was bothering him.

"You know..." I said. "He always keeps his promises. You're dad's coming back." The light was getting dim extremely fast... "Wow, it's really dark. They're probably trying to blind us." Within minutes, it was almost as dark as midnight.

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you?" Elliot asked me as we kept walking.

"I'm eleven, not a child," I said, partially offended.

"Oh really? Me too," he said. "Fifth grade?" I nodded.

Then, it hit me. I literally, just then, realized I hadn't even said my name... _Wow. Epic fail. So much for being clever... _"I'm so stupid... I never said my name. I'm Adeline Song, by the way. You can call me Addy," I said. "Sorry I didn't say sooner..."

"Addy," he repeated. "Pretty name."

I smiled and partially blushed. "Thanks!" I said. We came up to his front door. He let go of my hand. It looked as if he wanted to ask me something. "Kitchen counter, near the middle."

He laughed. "That is so cool..." he said. "Thanks! I'll be right back." He opened the door and walked into his house.

I closed my eyes for a couple seconds and gasped. I opened my eyes widely and stared around. "Three... Two... One..." I said. "They're here." I looked out into the darkness, but couldn't see anything. I could barely see my hand in front of my face, it was so dark.

I heard the door open behind me and Elliot came out holding his headphones. "Got 'em."

"Shh..." I demanded. "We're not alone. They're here. They're on the surface."

He looked at me with terrified eyes. "The monsters are here?" he asked.

I dodged the question by saying, "We just need to get back to the church... We'll be alright if we just go back." I took his hand and said, "Get ready to run. One, two, three... Now!"

We started sprinting back to the church, hand in hand. I just hoped that whatever the things were, that they weren't weeping angels. We got to the the doors of the church and I spun around and stared out into the darkness. "Get into the church," I said.

"You're not coming...?!" he asked.

"No, I am, I just need to see if-" He grabbed my hand before I could finish. I kept looking behind us. I saw a figure move beyond the gravestones. I mentally sighed in relief. _They aren't angels... But the question is... What are they?_

I turned around and we started banging on the doors because it wouldn't open. The door was wood, so my sonic was useless.

"Open up!" Elliot yelled. "It's us!"

"It's following us!" I added.

"Elliot?!" I heard Ambrose's faint voice through the doors. "Elliot!"

"Adeline!" Dad yelled through the door.

I turned around and saw it standing straight in front of us. I tugged Elliot's shirt and he turned around, too. He tightly held my hand. The creature advanced on us. I couldn't see it in the poor light, but we both saw the humanoid outline.

I remember both of us wincing before a hissing sound. Then, blackness...

* * *

I woke up sitting in a chair. I wasn't bound or anything... Just sitting... I was in a very, very small room. Only a couple metered long and wide. There was a heavy looking metal door with a small, round window that let me see light out. I walked up to the window and looked out.

"Elliot?" I asked. "Elliot!" I didn't see him outside and I was alone in the room. _He must be outside somewhere..._

A figure with green, scaly skin stepped in front of the window, blocking my view out. I jumped back and screa, in alarm. It had similar features to a human face, two eyes, nose, and a mouth with lips... But it looked like a lizard. _A humanoid lizard-man?_ He was wearing a surgical mask, too.

I started panicking and stepped behind the chair in fear.

The creature spoke. "I see that you are awake. I'm not going to harm you," it said. "You can sit back down."

I sat back down, nearly missing the chair because I'm clumsy. "Where's Elliot?" I asked.

"Elliot? You mean the human boy?" he asked. I nodded. "He's in the room next to you, perfectly fine." I was about to speak again, but he interrupted me. "You asked me something, now I get to ask you a question." I didn't respond. "I thought you were human, you look human, but you aren't. What is your species?"

"No, humans look Time Lord..." I repeated the words of Dad quietly. "I'm a Time Lord," I spoke up.

He looked intrigued. "How interesting..." He left the window.

"Wait-" A weird gas erupted from a vent I didn't notice before. It wasn't poisonous or toxic, I knew that. I slumped back in my chair and slipped into a forced unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke up again and I was standing this time... How I could stand and be unconscious, I had no clue. But I opened my eyes and saw the outline of a blurry Dad.

"Dad...?" I asked.

"Addy!" he said. "You're awake!" He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Where are we...?" I asked, still a but groggy from the gas that made me sleep.

"Center of the earth in a tribe of homoreptilia," he said.

And once again, I had no idea what he was talking about. "Where's Elliot? Is he alright?!" I asked.

"Behind me, actually. Completely fine," he said. He popped out of the room and I saw Elliot standing next to a man I presumed was his father.

"Addy!" he said, smiling.

"Elliot!" I said. I ran to him and hugged him. "I was so scared you were hurt or something. You're alright, then?"

"Yep," he said. "Got my dad back, too!"

"I told you he'd get him back!" I said.

"Fun, fun," Dad interrupted. "Chat, chat. I think we should check on the negotiation rooms."

"You go on without me," the scientist homoreptilia said. "I'll catch up."

Dad nodded to the lizard man and we four walked out of the hallway and into a new one. He lead us to a giant room that look a lot like a court room. He entered clapping.

Amy, the lady who's name I don't know, and an important-looking lizard man were sitting at a table discussing something.

"Not bad for a first discussion? More similarities than differences?" he asked.

A weird noise sounded behind us. "Oh, look. The transporters have arrived. Your friends are here," the lizard man said. He stood up and we all waited for people to arrive. I sat down next to Amy and Elliot stood next to his dad. Dad and the lizard man stood at the head of the table, facing the door.

Rory's head poked around the door not long after. Ambrose followed, not long after. Elliot ran up to her and hugged her

Amy got up from the table and said, "Rory!"

Ambrose's dad came up carrying a body wrapped in a peach colored blanket. "Something's wrong..." Dad said.

"Doctor, what's he carrying?" Amy asked.

The man set the body on the floor. "No you didn't..." Dad said. "Tell me you didn't do this! He knelt down and unwrapped the head, then wrapped it back. "What did you do?" he demanded.

"It was me..." Ambrose said. "I did it."

"Mum...?" Elliot asked.

"I just wanted you back-" she said.

Elliot freed himself from her grasp and walked over to his dad. The situation was getting very tense... I stood up from the table and walked next to Amy.

Dad turned to the lizard man and said, "I'm very sorry... I didn't know. They are better than this, I swear-"

"This is our planet!" Ambrose said loudly.

"We had a chance here!" Dad said.

"Leave us alone," Ambrose commanded.

Dad walked over to her and said crossly, "In the future when people ask you about this, we had a chance, but you ruined it. You are so much less than the best of humanity!"

All of a sudden, more and more lizard people walked in. They looked like soldiers and they surrounded us.

"My sister-" said the one in charge, a lizard woman. She saw the blanket and walked over to it. She knelt down and looked at her dead sister's face and then put the blanket back over it. She made a heart-wrenching cry of sadness. "And you want us to trust these _apes_, Doctor..." she said.

"One woman," he said. "One woman was scared for her family. That was not typical."

The lizard woman stood up and stared furiously at Ambrose. "I think she is!"

"But there's a whole race of dazzling, good people!" he said., trying to make the situation lighter. "An alliance could work!"

"It's too late for that, Doctor..." Ambrose said.

"Why...?" he asked.

She held up a stopwatch and looked at it. "The drill is set to start burrowing again in... fifteen minutes," she said.

"What?!" the lady asked.

Ambrose's dad looked down in shame. "What choice did I have? They had children..." he said. Elliot and I exchanged glances before looking back at his grandfather.

"Don't fall for their bluff," Dad advised.

"Let us go back," Ambrose proposed. "Let us go back and we'll leave you alone! We'll never bother you again."

"Execute her!" the lizard woman yelled.

All the soldiers around us pointed their guns at her and shot. We all ducked. Dad got her out of the way just in time and yelled, "Everybody back to the lab!"

"Execute all the apes!" she yelled.

Dad got out his sonic and started jamming some of their weapons. It gave us just enough time to get out of the room. We ran out into the hallway and started sprinting. "Go, go!" Dad said. "I'll cover you!"

"Dad!" I said. I tossed him my screwdriver and he caught it. "You might need it!"

"Thanks, now go!" he said.

I caught up with the other seconds later. My hearts were pounding in my chest as we ran in the direction of the lab. We went through the door and Dad followed us not long after. He closed the door with his sonic and tossed me sonic again.

"Elliot and your dad," he said. "Keep your eyes on that screen. I need to know when we have company." He tossed Amy the stopwatch he had taken from Ambrose and she caught it. "Let me know how much time we have before the drill starts, Amy."

"Um... Ah..." she said, flipping it over to read the time. "Twelve and a half minutes, Doctor."

Dad walked over to Ambrose's dad and started talking to him. I walked over near the screen Elliot and his dad were looking at. On his dad's, a bunch more of the soldiers were coming. "Doctor, shit load o' those things comin' for us!" he said.

"Language..." I mumbled to myself, but now wasn't the time to have sensitive ears.

"Were surrounded in here!" he said.

"No. The question is how do we stop the drill given that we don't have enough time, plus, how do we get out because we're surrounded," he said. He turned to the lady and said, "How do you feel about me sending a sonic pulse up towards the drill?"

"Destroying my life's work?!" she asked.

"Yeah... No nice way of putting that, sorry," he said.

"Well, you're gonna have to do it before the drill hits the city..." she said.

"In eleven minutes forty seconds..." Amy said.

Dad walked around and clasped his hands together. "Yes," he said. "Squeaky fun time!"

_What...?_

"The explosion will cave in all the tunnels so we have to be out and on the surface pay then," the lady added.

"But we can't get past all those troops!" Rory said.

"I can help with that..." the lizard man said. "Toxic fumigation. It's supposed to protect my species from infection..."

"You'd end up killing your own people," Amy said.

"Only those foolish enough to follow her," he said.

Dad said, "Are you sure about this?"

"My priority is my race'a survival. The earth isn't ready for us yet and I can see that now," he said.

"But maybe it should be..." Dad said. "How about a deal? You set the alarm to wake you all up in 1,000 years. Pass it on as legend or prophecy or something like that. Make it known that this planet is to be shared."

"Yeah, I get you," Elliot said. Dad smiled at him.

"Nine minutes, seven seconds, Doctor," Amy said urgently.

Dad and the lizard man walked up to the controls in the room. "Everyone, get ready to run for your lives. We only have a couple of minutes to get the the discs and get to the surface before the drill explodes," Dad warned us.

"But the decontamination program hasn't even started on your friend," the lizard man informed him.

We all looked to the old man. "Well go. Go, all of you!" he said.

"No, Dad, we're not leaving without you," Ambrose said.

"Grandad!" Elliot said, running to him and hugging him.

"Now you look after your mum," he said. "Don't blame her. She was only doing what she thought was right."

"I'm not gonna see you again, am I?" he asked.

His grandfather patted Elliot's heart and said, "I'll be here, always. I love you, Elliot." They hugged again. He turned to Ambrose. "You make sure he get up safe."

"I love you, Dad!" she cried, running to him in an embrace.

The alarm went off, signaling the toxic fumigation was being put into place. I watched as all the soldiers started running down the halls. "We're clear!" I said.

"Ok, everybody be prepared to run for you lives," Dad said. He opened the doors with his sonic and we all crowded around. He walked over to the lizard man and they started talking.

"Doctor, we have less than six minutes!" Amy said.

"Go! Go! I'm right behind you!" he said, waving us off.

Amy grabbed my hand and we all started sprinting like our lives depended on it to the transport discs. We passed hallway after hallway. Amy let go and said, "Oh, for goodness' sake... I'm going to find your father. Keep running!" I kept running, seeing her go back. I prayed that they would both come back quickly. They came back quickly while we had almost reached our destination. Dad ran ahead of us, leading us to the Tardis when I thought we were taking the transport discs up.

"No questions! Yes, I know it's big. Everyone get in, get in!" he said. He opened the doors and we all ran inside.

The look on everybody's face when they walked in was priceless. "It's... It's..." Ambrose said.

"Bigger on the inside?" I asked. "Yeah, it gets that a lot."

They continued staring at everything in awe and wonder. They started walking down the halls.

Amy and Dad burst through the door. He locked it with his sonic. Amy screamed and yelled, trying to get out of the Tardis.

I ran after Elliot and his family, knowing I shouldn't be there for whatever was happening to Amy. I caught up with him as they were walking down a corridor leading to the library. "So..." I said. "Do you like it?"

"This is incredible!" Elliot's dad said. "Do you all live here? Like, actually live here?"

"Yeah," I said. "I get lost a lot and Dad has to come and find me sometimes, but it's totally worth it." There was a jolt in the Tardis and we all stumbled to keep our balance. I didn't hear Amy screaming and yelling anymore... Time Lords have better hearing than humans, so they wouldn't have heard it at this distance. "Maybe we should head back. I'll lead the way so we don't get lost."

I showed them all the way back to the consul room and Elliot's dad walked in saying, "I still can't believe this is real... It's just amazing!"

"Doctor, five seconds till it all blows up..." Amy said.

We all burst into running and ran put the Tardis doors to see the explosion. I was the last out, but in time to see it all explode. When it was over, the adults all walked away to do various things, leaving Elliot and I.

He turned to me and said, "You're leaving after this, aren't you?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Yeah, I guess I am..." I said.

"Will I ever see you again?" he asked.

I smiled at him and said, "Stick around a mirror and I'll see you. Though, you may have to wait a while... I'm not sure when I can be there..." He looked at me in confusion. "You'll get it... I'm sure if you ask a mirror long enough, I'll show up."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Look, I know you won't believe me, but I have a reflection that runs around every mirror in the entire universe, stuck there," I said. "She has a different name than me, but she's the me that was before me... Yeah, it doesn't really make sense... But, I'll show up in a mirror in your house every now and then, ok?"

"So you have a reflection running loose in mirrors that has a different name than you, but still is you?" he asked. I nodded. "What's her- I mean your name...?"

"Lucy, Lucy Cartwright," I replied. "She's probably going to wear something a girl in the early 1900s would wear... Just look out for me in that kind of clothes in a mirror." I paused, thinking. "I don't know if you'll be able to have a conversation, but she'll understand you through the mirror. She can nod and shake her head and stuff like that."

"Addy, I say this as a compliment," he said. "You're the strangest, most complicated girl I've ever met."

"And probably ever will!" I added. We laughed for a while. "Yes, I'm aware."

Amy and Dad strolled up next to us. "Ready to go, kiddo?" Amy asked me.

"Elliot, your mum and dad are looking for you," Dad said. "I told them you'd be there in a minute or two."

"Ok," he said. "Goodbye, Addy."

"Goodbye Ellio-"

He kissed me on the cheek and ran off towards the church.

"Well, well, well..." Amy said, raising an eyebrow at me. "That escalated quickly."

I hit her on the arm and blushed. "Shut up..."

"Doctor, I think you have to worry about Addy's boyfriend!" she teased.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I argued. "We're just... friends!"

"That's what they all say..." she said.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the Tardis, not wanting to hear anymore of what she had to say. I slumped down in my chair and said, "Hmph!"

Amy walked in moments later saying, "I was only kidding, I swear!"

"Just... Go play with Rory or something..." I said. "Hmph."

"Who's Rory?" she asked me.

I looked up at her. She looked legitimately confused... "Rory," I said. "You're fiancé. Do you not remember him?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about... I've been single for a while now," she said.

"But..." I let my voice trail off. Why doesn't she remember him?

Dad walked in with his eyes wide, carrying a small something in a handkerchief. I had completely forgotten about the instructions Lucy had given me before we came to this place. It would be a fatal mistake, too...

"So... How about another museum?" Dad asked.

* * *

(I don't own any of Doctor Who. This was made for entertainment purposes only.)


	10. Demons

"This is one of the last paintings Van Gogh ever painted. These final moments in his life were probably the best period in art history. It's like Shakespeare pouring out King Lear and..." A museum specialist explained. I tuned him out.

"Thanks for bringing us here," Amy said. "I've always wanted to come."

"You're welcome," Dad said.

"You're being extremely nice to me, why is that?" she inquired.

"I'm always nice to you, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"You're takin' us all these places! First the Arcadia, the Trojan war and now this!" she said. "It's a bit suspicious, don't you think Addy?" I shrugged.

He narrowed his eyes and said, "It's not suspicious. There's nothing suspicious about it."

"I was only joking..." she said. "Why aren't you...?"

Dad turned around and looked at the beautiful painting displays on the walls. Amy and I looked at each other and shrugged. Amy looked around in her pamphlet, trying to find a specific work of Van Gogh's. She gasped and dragged our hands over to a painting on the wall. "There it is! It's the real one, in real life in front of me!" she said excitedly.

It was the painting of a church. I looked at it. It certainly was magnificently painted. I couldn't help but to drown the two out while looking at its breath taking beautifulness. I squinted to look a certain part of the painting, the window. There was a strange figure there. "What's that?" I asked, pointing to it.

"What?" Amy asked.

Dad put his hand on his chin and looked closer. "Something very not good, indeed..." he said.

"Is it a face?" I asked.

"Yeah..." he said. "Not a very nice face, either." He paused. "I know evil when I see it and I see it in that window right there... Good eye, Addy." He walked away abruptly and got out his psychic paper. We followed him hurriedly. He barged into the museum worker's speech and showed it around. "Excuse me, if I may interrupt. I'm an art inspector."

"Dr. Black," he said.

"Yes," Dad said quickly. "I'm in a hurry, so I need to ask you: when was the painting of the church painted?"

"Ah, yes!" he said. "What an interesting question-"

"Can you avoid a long speech? I'm in hurry..." he said.

"Oh ok, then," he said. He thought for a moment. "Probably between the 1st and the 3rd of June..."

"What year?" he asked.

"1890, less than year before he... killed himself," he said.

"Thank you, sir," he said, smirking. "Nice bow tie, by the way. Bow ties are cool."

"Thank you," he said. "Yours is very nice..." They both nodded awkwardly for a while.

Dad turned to us and grabbed our hands. "We need to go," he said.

"But the exhibit!" Amy and I said, struggling.

"Art can wait. This is life and death, we need to go!" he said. "Were going to talk to Vincent Van Gogh!"

He pushed us out the museum and into the Tardis. Amy and I pouted for a bit. _I still want to see more of the exhibit..._

The Tardis landed in Provence, Italy in the year if 1890. I stepped out first. Dad and Amy followed. We were in a dark alley of some sort at night.

Dad turned to me and held my shoulders. "If you can, will you please try to keep the all-knowing, prophetic side of you... hidden. The villagers could think its sorcery and then... well, stone you..."

I gulped and said, "Yeah, ok... I'll keep that in mind."

"Right, so here's the plan. We find Vincent and he'll lead us to the church and that nasty threat," Dad said.

Amy skipped as we walked. She was incredibly excited that we were going to meet him in person. No, don't get me wrong, I was too... I'm just not much of a skip-er. "Do you think it'll be easy?" Amy asked.

"No, nothing will be easy with Van Gogh. I suspect he'll be in the local cafe..." he said. "Sort of orangey with tables and chairs..."

I stopped. The cafe was right in front of us. The exact one Van Gogh painted! This was historical ground I was stepping on. "Like that?" I asked, pointing to it.

"Yeah! Exactly like that," he said. We walked up to the cafe and up to one of the women cleaning the tables. "'Evening, miss. Does the name Vincent Van Gogh ring a bell?"

She looked grim. "Unfortunately..." she replied. "He's drunk, he's mad, and he never pays his bills!" The lady behind her nodded her head in agreement.

"Good painter, though, ay?" Dad said.

They laughed heartily at his remark. Amy and I looked at each other in confusion.

A man inside the cafe started yelling at the waiter. "Come on! Come on! One painting for one drink!" he said. Dad turned around and smirked to us. Amy and I squealed silently. It was Van Gogh! "It's a good deal!"

They walked out. The waiter was holding a painting. "It wouldn't be a bad deal if the painting was good..." he said. "Pay money or get out."

"I'll pay of you like," Dad offered.

"What...?" Van Gogh asked. He turned to Dad.

"I'll pay for your drink, or if you like, I'll pay for the painting and you can get the drink with the money," he said.

"And who exactly are you?" he asked.

"I'm... new in town," he said.

"Well, then you don't know three things..." he said. "One, I pay for my own drinks-" Everyone started laughing. "Two, no one buys my paintings or they'd be laughed outta town. And three, your friend's cute..."

I smiled at Amy hit her on the shoulder. Van Gogh and the waiter started arguing again. "Oh, come on, you two!" she said, interrupting them. "I would like a bottle of wine and I'll share it with _whomever_ I choose."

Vincent smiled. "That could be good..." he said.

"Fine with me," the waiter replied. They walked in. I waited for Dad. He held my hand as we walked in.

We sat down with Amy and Vincent. Dad ordered a water for me. "That accent of yours... You're from Holland, like me?" he asked Amy.

"No," she said.

"Yes," Dad said. "She means yes." He paused and held out his hand for Vincent to shake. "To start again, my name is the Doctor."

Vincent hit the table angrily. "I knew it!" he said. "My brother's always sending doctors... You won't be able to help."

He chuckled. "Oh, not that kind of doctor," he said. He pointed to one of the paintings Vincent had next to him. "Isn't it nice?"

"Ah yes!" Amy said. "One of my favorites."

"Favorite what's?" he asked. "You've never seen my work."

"One of my favorite paintings I've ever seen," she corrected herself.

"You can't seen very many, then..." he said. "I know it's horrible, but it's the best I can do."

"Don't say that about yourself!" I said. "You're a great painter! The best I've ever seen!"

He chuckled. "You're funny. Don't try and make me feel better, girl," he said. "It's better to accept reality than live in a fantasy." I sighed. _He just didn't get it..._ He stared at Amy for a bit. "You're hair is really orange..."

"Your's is too," she said.

"Of course," he said. "But it was more orange, before... Now it's less-"

Dad rolled his eyes and said, "So, Vincent... Paint any churches lately? Any church-y type thing you want to paint?"

Vincent pondered for a second. "Well, there is one that I've been wanting to paint for a while..." he said.

Dad smirked. "That's good news-" A woman came in screaming and yelling for someone to help her. "That, however, is not... Amy, Addy, Vincent, come." We got up from the table quickly. I took one last sip of of water before following them out.

We followed the distraught woman out. She lead us to a body laying on the ground. I looked away once someone said, "She's been ripped to shreds!"

Another woman pushed her way to the body. "Get out of the way! That's my daughter!" I felt a surge of sadness droop over me. The girl was dead. "You did this! You mad man! Get away!" she yelled at Vincent. Everyone started throwing rocks at us. Dad hurried us out of the way so they wouldn't stone us all to death.

"Is everyone ok?" Dad asked. "You, Addy?" He held my head and spun me in a circle. "Are you hurt?"

I groaned and said, "I'm fine, Dad. None of the rocks hit me..."

He kissed the top of my head and said, "Amy?" She nodded. "Vincent?"

"I'm used to it..." he said.

"Has anything like this happened before?" he asked.

"A week ago. These are terrible times," he said.

"As I thought..." Dad said. "Come on... We better get you home."

"But, where are you staying tonight?" he asked.

Dad patted his shoulder. "Oh, you're very kind!"

Dad and Amy walked off. Vincent looked confused. "Haha... Yeah. I'm sorry about him..." I apologized.

He nodded. "Ok," he said, still confused.

We caught up to them and he led us to his house. "I live on my own. You should be ok for one night... One night," he said. "Watch out... That one's wet."

"We're actually going to stay with him!" I said.

"'Till he paints that church," Dad said.

We walked inside his house. The museum had nothing on this gallery. Paintings everywhere. Hung from every wall, sat on every table and chair. I was surrounded by beautiful, original Van Gogh paintings.

I walked back outside to see Amy looking at even more of them. We were both giddy with this much talent in form of our faces! "I love this one the best..." she said. Pointing at the one with the scene of a bedroom.

"Yeah, that one's amazing," I agreed. "Did you hear that?" I heard a noise behind us and looked around to see what it was. "Amy... Look at that." I said quietly.

"I know! All these paintings-"

"No," I said. I pointed to an evil looking creature.

She looked at me like I was crazy. "There's nothing there, stupid. Are you scared because of what happened with the dead girl?" she said.

My eyes were wide in fear. I couldn't feel my legs, nor could I move an inch. It was staring into my eyes. I can't describe it... It was just too scary. "How can you not see-"

It charged for us. It hit Amy to the ground with its tail and turned to me. We both screamed. "Dad!" I screamed. It turned to me. I flattened myself against the wall of his house and stared at the creature in horror.

Dad and Vincent ran outside.

"Something got me from behind!" Amy said. "I don't know what it was!"

"It's that thing!" I yelled pointing to the monster.

Dad and Vincent looked to where I pointed. They had totally opposite reactions. Dad looked confused. "What are you pointing at? There's nothing there..."

Vincent yelled in terror. "Stay back!" he yelled. He ran to the side and got out a pitch fork and pointed it at the horrible monster.

"Stay clam..." Dad urged. "There's nothing there..." He helped Amy up and said, "Get back with Addy... He's having a fit of some sort..." Amy ran over to me.

"Vincent is kinda crazy..." she said.

"No, he's not!" I said. "There is obviously a monster. It attacked you and now- DAD!" I yelled. The monster swung it's ginormous tail at Dad.

He flew back, but got up immediately. "What was that?!" he asked. He armed himself with a broom stick and started swatting the air.

"What's he doing...?" I asked myself. "Dad, it's too your right!"

Vincent had it right. He was threatening the creature with the pitchfork, obviously seeing it. The creature growled and snarled, but eventually ran off into the night. I collapsed to my knees as Vincent put the pitchfork aside.

"It ran away," Vincent informed.

"But what exactly was_ 'it'_?" Dad asked. Dad walked over to me and Amy. He held out a hand for me and I took it. I hugged him tightly.

"I thought I was going to die..." I said. "It was so scary... How could you not see it?!"

"I don't know..." he said. "Only you and Vincent can see this... _thing_." We walked inside. "It's invisible... But what does it look like? Can you draw it, Vincent?"

"'Course I can," he said. He dipped a brush into white paint and painted over one of his paintings. We tried to stop him, but it was no use. It was already ruined. He took a piece of charcoal and started drawing the horrible monster that we both saw. It took him a couple minutes before he finished. I shivered when I looked at it. That was the creature I had seen.

"That's it," I said.

Dad looked at the drawing in bewilderment. He took the canvas in his hands and got a closer look. "Ok, Amy, you make Mr. Van Gogh comfortable. Don't let any invisible monsters in."

"But where are you going?" she asked.

"Correction, we," he said, patting my shoulder. "We're going to go get something. We'll be back before you can say, 'Where've they got to now?'."

"But why do I have to go with you...?" I asked.

"You can see it and I can't," he said. He took my hand and we started walking out the door. But he popped his head back in and Amy screamed. "But not that fast!" I chuckled quietly.

He took the canvas with him as we walked out. I looked around, waiting to see the creature. I heard a noise off to the side alley and turned my head. I let out a tiny scream and jumped behind Dad. I pointed to it. "It's there..." I informed. He walked over to the direction I pointed quietly. I followed him closely behind. "Where are we going...?"

"Tardis," he said. "I need to get something."

We walked back to the Tardis, which was parked as far away from where we were staying as usual. I only say the creature once more. It was right as we walked in. It was right around the corner and started walking towards us. I went into the door quickly with Dad following behind.

"It was right out there..." I informed.

He handed me the painting and I took it. "I'll be able to see this thing and know what it is after I find this thing..." he said. "I thought it was just a useless gift, but I was completely wrong!" He walked into one of the random closets he kept a bunch of useless junk in. He pulled out a device that had a rear view mirror attached to it and set it on the consul table. "Drawing, please." I handed him the painting. He held it up the the mirror and made a mad face at it. "Gah! Impressionists... This just won't due. I need a realism artist- sorry Vincent..." He threw the canvas behind him. He put on the machine like a backpack on the wrong side. "Ok, let's head back!"

"I'll check to see if it's out there," I said. He nodded. I opened the Tardis door and stuck my head out. It's head was right outside. I shut the door immediately and put my back to it. "It's right outside!"

"Let's say hello, then!" he said. I was completely terrified to go out there. "Oh, don't look like that! He could be friendly."

"He tried to kill you and Amy..." I pointed out.

"We got off on the wrong foot, I guess..." he said. I moved out of the way as he stepped out the doors. I followed him and steered clear oft he horrible beast, not making eye-contact. It was right next to Dad, but he caught it in the mirror and he pulled up data on it. "Oh, you poor abandoned thing..." he said. The creature growled and opened its mouth to snarl at Dad. "Oh, that's not good."

Dad grabbed my hand and we ran down the alleyway as fast as we could. He knocked over a bunch of things to prevent it from charging at us. We hid around a corner. He tilted the mirror. It wasn't following us. My hearts were beating five-hundred miles per hour... Dad turned his head around the corner and yelled in fright. His scream made me scream and another person screamed. It was Amy...

"My God, Amy Pond!" Dad said. "You scared the living day-lights outta me..."

"Sorry 'bout that..." she said. "I got bored. As much of a fascinating person he is when he talks about color and stuff, it's hard to be interested when he's snoring!"

"I know, right!" I said. "I hate listening to snoring people through mirrors..." Amy and Dad looked at me funny. "Not my fault I was trapped in a mirror... It's yours, Dad," I said.

"Not like I had a choice!" he argued. "You were a member of the Family of the Blood! And it's not like I was going to kill a child..."

"I'm not blaming you, I just said it was your fault," I said. He chuckled and rolled his eyes. I don't think Amy could keep up with what we were talking about...

* * *

We walked all the way back to Vincent's house and Dad woke him up rather rudely. A grumpy Van Gogh trudged out of bed. We ate breakfast, curtesy of Amy and myself, with sun flowers all around us.

After breakfast, Dad explained the situation and what the creature was. We convinced Van Gogh to paint the church in order to lure out the creature called the Kryphace. Dad couldn't figure out why Vincent and I could see the creature when it was said to be unseen to all. Dad did, however, theorize that because of my _'complication with reflections'_, as he called it, I was able to see them.

When Vincent went to go get his supplies, Dad said that it was too risky for me to come along. Amy and I tried to get him to let me go with him, but he was firm in his decision. I was not to go along.

I sighed in defeat and closed my eyes. "Dad, is there a mirror in his room...?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked. His eyes widened. "Why?! Did something happen?!"

"No..." I said. "I've never seen him cry like this before..." I paused, and closed my eyes again. "It's 'cause you said we were leaving tomorrow."

Dad sighed. "I'll go and fix it..." he said.

When Dad walked out of the room Amy turned to me and said, "You're so coming, right?"

I smiled. "I'll find a way to get him to change his mind," I said.

Amy smirked. "No way you're going to miss Vincent paint in person!" she said.

"Exactly," I said. "I always miss out on all the fun, too... Like with the Daleks and Churchill... And the rescue mission to save everyone taken by the homoreptilia- but, I was one of the hostages, but you know... Same difference. I still missed out."

Some time passed. We chatted about random things. "You're dad's taking a while..." she said. "I'm gonna go check on the boys."

Vincent got over his pity party and was ready to paint. I walked with them to the church, hoping I was not noticed by Dad. My dreams were put to rest when he took my sonic screwdriver and locked me in the Tardis while they did the dangerous work.

I went into my room and collapsed on my bed, realizing I was exhausted. I heard a faint tapping sound coming from my bathroom. "Lucy!" I said. I hopped up and walked in.

She stood there as my reflection. I waved at her and smiled. She looked at me in confusion. She breathed on the mirror and wrote a message for me. She wrote it so I could actually read it this time, forwards, not backwards.

_You forgot, didn't you? _It read.

I cocked my head to the side and asked, "Forgot what...?" Her eyes widened. She put her hands over her mouth in shock and backed away from the mirror. She vanished, leaving my reflection. "Forgot... what?" I asked myself.

I went back to my bed and pondered what I could be forgetting. I heard another faint tap on the mirror and got up a second time to see her.

There was a note attacked to my mirror. I could pick it up. I read it.

_It's too late. I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything... There's nothing we can do to change our fate._

I set the note down. Something big was about to happen... but I didn't know what. And something horrible was going to happen to me.

I laid back down on my bed and closed my eyes, trying to see what was to come. Nothing appeared to me like it usually did. This meant that either the future wasn't certain yet, someone was preventing me to see it, or there was no world to come. I got goosebumps just thinking about the last option...

I feel asleep thinking morbid thoughts.

Apparently, I missed saying goodbye to Van Gogh, but he didn't really care about me anyway. I was a bit disappointed, though. He was the greatest painter that ever lived, in my opinion.

I was sitting in the Tardis consul room, my favorite seat when image flooded my mind.

_Dad and I were in an enclosed space. He was driving something into a giant ball of light. The sun? No... Too small... What was it? I felt tears fall down my face._

_"Everything's going to be fine," Dad encouraged._

_"No, it won't. We will have never have been born!" I said._

I opened my eyes immediately. I realized I was hyperventilating, and stopped. My hearts were beating fast, too. Like I was horrified of something.

"You ok... Addy?" Amy asked. "You don't look so good." She looked at me confusedly. "Why are you crying?"

I felt my cheek. It was wet... "Oh, I didn't realize it..." I said. "Yeah, I'm fine." She didn't believe me, but dismissed it anyway.

Thoughts raced through my head about the scene I just saw...

_Time couldn't just stop, could it?_

* * *

(I don't own any of Doctor Who. This was made for entertainment purposes only.


	11. Go On… Miss Me

After a couple days without Dad, the group was back together! Dad got stuck on earth and the Tardis refused to land... It was not a very good situation because we didn't know how to fly the Tardis.

I overslept again and woke up to the Tardis landing noises. Dad didn't look all that happy. We walked out and stumbled upon a Roman camp.

One of the soldiers came up and bowed. "All hail Caesar. Welcome to Britain."

Amy and I looked to Dad in confusion. "Hi," he said.

"We are honored by your presence," he said.

"Well, you're only human. Arise..." he said. "Roman... person."

The mans lips had lipstick on them. I had a strange feeling my Mum was behind this... He stood up and said, "Cleopatra will see you now."

"Why does he think your Caesar...?" Amy asked.

"I guess we'll find out, now won't we?" he said.

The soldier led us through the camp and into a big tent. Mum was inside, dressed like Cleopatra. "Hello, Sweetie!" she said to Dad.

"River!" Amy said.

"You carved a message into the oldest cliff face in the universe..." he accused.

"You wouldn't answer your phone," she replied back. She clapped and everyone in the tent went away. She gave something to Dad.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A painting, from your friend Vincent Van Gogh," she said. "I thought you ought to know about this one."

He spread it out on a nearby table. I gasped. The painting was of the Tardis... exploding. "Doctor... Doctor what is this?" Amy asked. "Something bad's gonna happen, yeah?" Amy asked. "The Tardis explodes?"

"It might not be that literal..." Mum pointed out. "There are map and date references on the sign, see?"

Dad sat down and was silent for a while. "Does it have a title?" he asked finally.

"The Pandorica Opens," she said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A cage, a prison, a weapon... It was built to house the most feared creature in the universe."

"And it's a legend!" Dad said. "It's not real."

"If it is real, that means it's here and it's opening," she said. "It might have something to do with your Tardis." Dad grabbed a bunch of scrolls and spread them out of the table. They were maps. "You won't find it on a map... It's portably been hidden or buried somewhere for centuries."

"But if you buried the most dangerous thing in the universe, you'd want to know where you hid it," he said.

* * *

We rode on horseback to a destination that I was unaware of. I was on the back of Dad while Amy and Mum had their own horses. We rode for a while, till I saw what I believed to be our destination, Stone Henge.

We dismounted and looked around for anything. Signs of misplacement of rocks or clues or anything that related to that sort of thing.

"If the Pandorica is here and it has the strongest warrior in the universe, half the galaxy would want a piece of it, or fight over it..." he said. It his ear up to a rock. "We need to get down there..."

They set up lights around the Henge. It was getting pretty late into the afternoon and the shadows became longer and longer until it seemed they stretched for miles beyond ourselves. Mum set four devices on each of the corners of the rock that Dad placed his ear on earlier. When it became dark, she had finally done all the necessary calculations and things.

"Everyone ready?" she asked. We all nodded. She pressed a button and the rock slowly shifted to the left, revealing a creepy looking staircase that lead into the ground. She pulled out a flashlight.

Dad stepped onto the first step and said, "To the Under-Henge we climb..." He pulled put his sonic screwdriver and lead the way. I went after Mum and before Amy. I pulled put my screwdriver just in case.

We walked through the dark and rocky corridor. It lead to a giant door made of wood. Dad and Mum lit flaming torches. He pulled a wooden board off of the door and smirked. He pushed the door open.

The room was very, very big and made of stone. Cobwebs drooped from the ceiling and onto the floor, getting tangled in vines and other forms of vegetarians, like moss.

A giant, metal box stood in the middle of the room. It had a circular design on one side and stood there ominously.

"The Pandorica..." Dad said.

"It's more than just a fairy tale," Mum said.

Dad walked towards the ominous box, eyeing a mechanical arm on the way there. I looked around the room. "It's is the most feared being in the universe..." Dad said. "And nothing can stop it or hold it or reason with it. One day it would just drop out of the sky and tear down your world."

"But how did it end up in there?" Amy asked, intrigued.

"A good wizard tricked it, as the fairy tales say," he explained.

Mum rolled her eyes. "I always hated the good wizards... They always turned out to be him," she said. I chuckled. She handed the torch to Amy.

"So it's like Pandora's Box, then?" Amy asked. "Almost the same name."

"What?" Dad asked.

"The story of Pandora's Box," she said. "With all the worst things in the world. That was my favorite book when I was a kid."

"Your favorite subject in school and your favorite book... I'd call it a coincidence, but I'm busy," he said.

"Can you open it?" Mum asked.

"That's the easy part," he said. "Anybody can break in, but I'd like to know what I'm going to find."

"Well you don't have long to wait," I said. "It's breaking out. The layers of security are being disarmed as we speak. Sooner or later whatever's in there will come out."

Mum stared at me in disbelief. "That's right... That's what my readings say," she said. "Doctor, who is she and how did she figure it out...?"

Dad smiled. "She's a smart cookie and Amy's little cousin," he said. He turned to me and said, "Mirror?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what's inside," I said. "We have hours at most before it opens completely."

Dad placed his hands on the box. "What could you be... What could be so feared in all the universe?" he asked. "Have we met before...?"

"But why would it start to open now?" Mum asked.

"No idea..." Dad said.

"And how could Vincent have known about it?" Amy asked. "He won't even be born for centuries."

Dad backed away from the box in a hurry and started sonicing the giant stone pillars, one of which I was leaning on. "These stone pillars are broadcasting a warning to everyone in every time zone in the universe. _'The Pandorica is opening'._"

"Everyone everywhere?" Mum asked.

"Even poor old Vincent heard it in his dreams!" he said. "But what's in there... Why don't I know?"

"Doctor, everyone everywhere?" Mum asked again. My eyes widened. "If everyone can hear it... Who else is coming?"

He spun around and said, "Oh..."

"Oh?! Oh what?!" Amy asked.

Mum placed a gadget on one of the pillars. "If it's a signal, we should be able to stop it from transmitting," she said. "It's been transmitting for a while... The problem is, who all heard it?"

Dad began sonicing like mad. "River, anything?" he asked urgently.

"Give me a minute..." she said.

"River now!" he said.

I closed my eyes. "Doctor!" I said. "I can count... 1,032,876 starships are the planet of earth right this very second. Some of which contain Daleks, Cybermen, and Sontarens."

Mum looked up from her gadget in astonishment. "She's even more accurate than my computer..." she said. "But yes, she's right."

A Dalek voice echoed throughout the room. "Daleks..." Amy said. "Those are the Dalkes. They're here."

"Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok..." Dad said. He was clearly trying not to panic. "Ahh! But we have surprise on our side! They'll never expect three and a half people to attack a million ships. But it will be a fairly short surprise considering we'll probably die..."

"Three and a half...?!" I asked. "I'm not a half a person..."

"Your short and eleven years old, it counts as half," he said quickly.

A Cyberman's voice echoed through the room along with the Daleks.

Mum started listing off races of different aliens that were orbiting the planet as we speak. "They're all here for the Pandorica!" she said.

Dad turned to the box. "What could you possibly be...?" he asked it. Weird noises outside became a cacophony of starship sounds.

He ran over to me and grabbed my hand. We ran up to the Stone Henge, followed by Amy and Mum.

I looked up into the sky and saw all of them. Countless ships flying throughout the skies all here for the same purpose.

"What do we do...?" I whispered.

"Everything that ever hated you is coming here tonight," Mum said. "You can't win this one. You can't even fight it! Doctor, this once... Just this once, please, you have to run!"

"Run where?!" he asked. "Why would I run when there's the greatest military right there?" Was he being sarcastic?

"The Dalkes?!" Amy asked.

"No, of course not! They hate me..." he said. "The Romans."

Dad sent Mum to try and coax the Romans into helping us. She rode back on her horse. We all ran back into the room with the Pandorica in it.

Any lit up the groom with more torches while Dad kept on inspecting the box.

"What's this gotta do with the Tardis?" Amy asked.

"Nothing so far..." Dad said.

"But Vinecent painted the Tardis exploding. Is that really gonna happen?" she asked.

"One problem at a time, Amy," he said.

Dad continued working in silence for a while. Amy broke that silence. "So... Are you proposing to someone?" she asked. She held up her engagement ring from Rory. "I found this in your pocket."

I saw Dad's eyes widen. "No... That's for a friend of mine. She left it behind," he said. Dad turned to look at me and held a finger to his lips.

Amy didn't notice. She was looking at the ring. "It's weird..." she said. "Like I've seen it before."

"Nothing's ever completely forgotten, Amy Pond. Not completely," he said. "People leave remnants of themselves... Like rings. When you remember them, then they can come back."

She closed the box and said, "So, is she nice? Your friend..."

Dad took the box back and put it in his pocket. "Remember that night when you flew away with me?" he asked.

"'Course I do, why?" she asked.

"You asked me why I took and I said no reason... Well, I was lying," he said.

"What was the reason, then?" she asked.

"Your house," he said simply. "It's too big. Too many empty rooms. Does it ever bother you, Amy, that your life doesn't make any sense?"

The mechanical arm I was standing right next too suddenly moved and started shooting in the direction of Amy and Dad. We three screamed and I jumped out of the way. They hid behind the box while I hid behind a stone pillar. I felt a beam wiz past my ankles.

Dad jumped out from the box and yelled, "Look at me! I'm a target!" He then, jumped behind the box again.

A couple seconds later, Amy ran screaming over to me. The arm barely missed her head. Dad dived for the arm and switched it off.

"You ok, Addy?" she asked.

"Yeah..." I said, taking a deep breath. We started walked towards him.

Dad held up his hand for us to stop. "Stay where you are, Amy and Addy... I turned it off, but it could be bluffing," he said. "Stay."

I felt something wrap around my leg. I looked down and saw a chord. "Dad...?" I asked. It threw me to the ground. "Dad!" I yelled. Dad, who was holding the arm suddenly collapsed.

"What happened?!" Amy asked. "Doctor!"

"Amy!" I yelled. "It's dragging me!"

"What is?!" she asked.

I looked behind me and saw the head of a Cyberman. It looked like an octopus with all of its chords moving about, some of which were trying to get me. "A head!" I said. I picked it up and tried to bang it against the wall, but it was so hard, it didn't even dent it.

I screamed as it got a hold of my wrists. Amy and I tried to fight it off. Suddenly it stopped and it started to open... A skull was inside. Amy and I screamed again. I looked away as it plopped to the ground.

Amy and I tried to hold the head back as it tried to cling to my head. We overpowered it and sent it flying to the ground. I felt a sharp pain fly into my neck. I felt the area and pulled our what looked to be a dart. I showed it to Amy... Our eyes widened.

"You will be assimilated," it said robotically.

"You and what body?" Amy asked the thing.

A heard heavy, clunky footsteps inter the room... There stood a headless Cyberman's body. He also didn't have an arm.

"Addy..." she said. "Get behind me." I did so.

The Cyberman picked up its head and put it back on. It held out its hand and walked towards us. We back away from it.

I started to feel extremely dizzy. I felt like I was going to fall over. Amy led me out of the room and closed the door. We heard a couple of bangs from the Cyberman attempting to break through the door. They suddenly stopped. I dropped to my knees and put my hands on the ground. I tried desperately not to faint or anything.

I heard Amy scream as a sword punctured the door. It opened and a skewered Cyberman hung in place by a sword was stuck to it.

"Who... Who are you?" Amy asked a Roman soldier.

It was a face I couldn't forget. He took off his helmet. I stood up and clung to the wall. "Rory?" I asked.

"Hello Amy and Addy," he said, smiling.

I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up and started screaming. Dad, Rory, and Amy all ran to me. "What's wrong?!" they all asked at the same time.

"RORY!" I said. I shot up and hugged him tightly. "I'm soo glad you turned into a Roman!"

"I'm glad too!" he said.

"Sorry about the screaming..." I said. "I was just so happy you're back."

"Do you two know each other?" Amy asked.

"Yeah," we said together.

"Been a while," he said. "But I'm back..."

"Ok, then..." she said. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air. It's really stuffy in here!"

Dad gave her the thumbs up and she walked up the stairs. "Does she not remember you...?" I asked.

"No..." he said sadly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because he never existed," Dad said.

Dad then explained all the happened when Amy came in screaming from the Tardis. Apparently, Rory was shot by a homoreptilia and then his body was absorbed into the crack in the wall that led to the end of the universe. It was full of time energy and erased his existence from the world, but because Dad and I are Time Lords, we were the only ones who remembered him.

"Oh..." I said. "That's really unfortunate."

"How did I end up here, then?" Rory asked.

"I don't know... You shouldn't have," Dad said. "What physically happened to you the day you died?"

"Well," he started. "I was in a cave with you and Amy, and I was dying... And then... I was just here! A roman soldier. A proper Roman. Head full of... Roman thoughts. Like I'd woken up from a dream. I actually thought it was a dream, with you all in the Tardis... Then men started talking about visitors, a girl with red hair, a little girl and a man with a bow on his neck. I thought you'd all come back for me! But she can't even remember me!" he said angrily.

"Oh, shut up!" Dad said. He threw the engagement ring at him. "Go get her."

"But I don't understand why I am here..." he said.

"Because you are," he said. "The universe is big, vast, and complicated, hidden, ridiculous and sometimes, very rarely impossible things just happen and we call them miracles. 900 years, never seen one yet, but this was a first for me. Now get up there. She's Amy and she's surrounded by Romans."

He nodded and walked up there with a smile on his face.

"Did you have anything to do with him...?" Dad asked me.

"Nope," I said.

I closed my eyes and rested on one of the stone pillars. I heard Dad talking to Mum on a communicator. A couple minutes into the conversation, his voice turned urgent. A strange noise started sounding throughout. It was high pitched and very annoying. I closed my ears. I opened my eyes.

The Pandorica's doors started opening. "Ready to come out now, are we...?" Dad turned to me and said, "Stay behind the pillar and don't move under any circumstances. I obeyed without hesitation. _Whatever's in there is said to be unstoppable._

The Romans in the room turned on Dad and walked robotically. They restrained him and led towards the Pandorica. "Dad!" I yelled, stepping out from behind the pillar.

"What did I say, Adeline?!" he said. "Stay there and don't move!"

"The Pandoirca is ready..." one of the Romans said. More of them entered.

"You have been scanned, assessed, understood, Doctor," said a Dalek's voice. I cowered behind the pillar. I covered my ears and shut my eyes tightly, not wanting to hear anymore of what was going on.

I felt a forceful hand grab my wrists. I continued to keep my eyes shut. I was picked up by both arms and forced into an enclosed space. I was sitting in Dad's lap and my hands and arms couldn't move. I heard Dad's voice whisper in my ear, "You know how parents say everything's going to be ok when it's really not?" I nodded. "Everything's going to be ok..."

* * *

The doors of the Pandorica opened minutes after and we both were freed. I looked up and saw Rory. I wiped tears from my eyes. I leaped up and walked out.

"How'd you do that...?" Dad asked.

"You gave me this..." he said. He held up a sonic screwdriver.

Dad and I both got out ours. "No I didn't..." we both said.

"Well, you did, look at it!" he said.

"Same screwdriver at different points in its time stream..." Dad concluded. "That's nice, we have a future!" He looked behind me. "That isn't..."

"A Dalek made out stone?" I asked.

"History has collapsed..." Dad said. "Whole races have been deleted from existence!" I looked around and there were stone Cybermen, more Daleks, and I saw a couple homoreptilia. "They're fossils in time... Footprints of the never-were."

"What does it mean?" Rory asked.

"The universe literally never happened," he said.

"Then how are we here?" he asked.

"Don't know... Still working that out," he said. "Where's Amy?"

Rory led us up the stairs and I saw Amy laying lifeless on the ground. "I killed her..." he said.

"Oh, Rory..." Dad said.

"Doctor, what am I?!" he asked.

"A lump of plastic with delusions of humanity, a doll," he said.

"But I'm Rory!" he said.

"That's software talking..." Dad said.

"Well, can you help her?" Rory asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, if I had the time," he said.

"The time...?!" Rory asked.

"All of creation has just been wiped out of the sky. Do you know how many people have never lived?" he asked. "Your girlfriend isn't more important than the whole universe." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"She is to me!" Rory yelled. He punched Dad in the face.

Dad got up and said, "Welcome back, Rory Williams!" He patted Rory on the shoulder. "Had to be sure, sorry." They walked over to Amy. "We need to get her downstairs. Take a look at the plastic face of yours! You're getting married in the morning..."

We all helped to carry Amy downstairs and we set her in the Pandorica.

"So, you've got a plan, then?" Rory asked.

"A bit of a plan, yes," he said. "Memories are more powerful than you think and Amy is no ordinary girl. Grew up with a time-fracture in her room that poured the universe into her dreams at night. I'll leave her a message for when she wakes up so she knows what's happening..." He closed the Pandorica with her inside of it.

"Woah! What are you doing?!" Rory asked.

"Saving her," he said. "This is the ultimate prison. You can't even escape by dying. It forced you to stay alive."

"But she's already dead!" Rory said.

"Mostly... The Pandorica can bring her back to full health," he said. "All it needs is a scan of her living DNA."

"Where it gonna get that?" Rory asked.

"In about 2,000 years..." he said.

"2,000 years?!" I asked.

"Yeah, but we're taking a short cut," he said. He held up a gadget that was much like a watch. "River's vortex manipulator. Put your hands there." I put my hand on the device. Rory hesitated. "Don't worry, it should be safe."

"Not what I'm worried about..." he said.

"She'll be fine. Nothing can get in this box," he said.

"You two got in..." he said.

"There's only one of me and two of her," Dad said. Rory looked confused and turned to me... "Long story. Don't ask."

"The box needs a guard. I killed the last one," he said, turned back to the box.

"Don't even think about it, Rory," he said.

"Oh, I'm thinking about it," he said.

"You won't even be able to sleep! You'd be conscious the whole 2,000 years! It would drive you mad," he said.

"How can I leave her...?" he asked.

"Why do you have to be so... human?" Dad asked.

"Because I'm not," he said.

Dad sighed and started typing things into the vortex manipulator. "Listen up. You're about to hear the last bit of advice in a very long time... Your living plastic, so your not immortal. Any damage is permanent, so stay away from heat and radio signals. And for God's sake, stay out of-" We warped to a different place. "trouble!" I looked around and recognized a museum, also Amy and a little girl that looked a lot like her. "Oh, look... Two of you!"

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" a Dalek said behind me.

Dad grabbed the little Amy's and my hand. "Come along, Ponds and Song!" We ran behind the Pandorica. Dad knocked over a mani queen with a hat and pulled it back up, but held onto the hat.

"What's going on?" asked a male voice.

"Exterminate!" the Dalek said.

I heard to shots and the Dalek stopped talking. Dad ran out to see what had happened. "Rory!" he said.

We all hopped out from behind. I saw Rory in a museum worker's outfit. His face lit up. "Amy!" he said.

"Rory!" she said. They ran to each other and hugged tightly.

"The light from the Pandorica must've hit the Dalek..." Dad concluded. The Dalek started moving again. "Out! Out!" he ordered, pushing everybody out into another exhibit hall.

Dad put on the hat and picked up a mop. "The mop!" Rory said. "That's how you looked when you came to me all those years ago when you gave me the sonic."

"Well... No time to loose then!" he said. He pressed a button on the vortex manipulator and disappeared with a flash of light.

The little Amy looked extremely confused. He came back seconds later and barricaded the door with the mop, but he disappeared right after.

"How can he do that...?" little Amy asked me. "Is he magic?"

"As much as I am..." I said.

He came back and said, "Let's go, everyone!" We started walking up the stairs, but he turned around suddenly and said, "But I just left my sonic with Rory 2,000 years ago..." He disappeared again and came back seconds later. "Right then..." He went over to Amy and got his screwdriver from her pocket. "Let's go." He turned around again and walked over to little Amy. "Wait a second... How do you know to come here?"

She held out a brochure for the museum and opened it. "This," she said.

Dad picked it up and said, "My handwriting..." He ran over and got a brochure and a pad of sticky notes just lying on a table. He disappeared again and came back about a minute later with a cup and gave it to her. "There you go, drink up." She took the cup.

"How're doing that?!" Amy asked.

"Vortex manipulator," he said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The roof!" he said.

A second Dad appeared and collapsed. I saw a small figure run away, but it was so fast, it douldve been a trick of the light. He fell down the stairs. I gasped. The other Dad jerked up and whispered something in Dad's ears, then collapsed again.

"Dad...?" I asked. "Is he dead?"

"Dead? Yes..." he said. "Right, I've got twelve minutes and that's good!" He started running up the stairs.

"Twelve minutes to live?" Amy asked. "How is that good?!"

"You can do loads in twelve minutes," he said.

"But we can't leave you here, dead!" Rory said.

Dad raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you're in charge now? Then what are we going to do about Amelia?" he asked.

I turned around and saw the cup on the floor, spilled. "Where'd she go?!" Amy asked.

"There's no Amelia," Dad said. "From now on, there never was. Time is still collapsing."

"Then how am I here?" Amy asked.

"You're an anomaly. We all are," he said. "We're hanging onto the eye of the storm, but the eye is closing. If we don't do something fast, then all of reality will never have happened! Just dying is a result."

"You won't die..." Amy said. "Time can be rewritten. He'll find a way, I know he will." Rory draped his coat over Dad.

"Come on! We need to move!" Dad yelled.

We all hurried up the stairs and followed Dad to the roof. "Morning already?" Amy asked.

"History is shrinking..." Dad said. He picked up a satellite dish and said, "We don't have much time... I need to find the Tardis."

"But the Tardis exploded!" I said.

"Then I'm looking for an exploding Tardis..." he said. "If every star in the universe exploded... What is that?" He pointed to a big as of flaming light in the sky.

"Dad, I think you found the exploding Tardis," I said. I closed my eyes. "It's in a time loop. It did that to save her... It's hurting my head just looking into the mirror..."

Dad looked at me and said, "I'll go save her." He disappeared with the vortex manipulator.

"Amy!" I heard Mum's voice. They both reappeared. "The little girl! The plastic centurion...?" My hearts dropped... _She doesn't even know my name and I am her daughter. But I can't blame her... I'm not even alive yet in her world._

"Don't worry, he's on our side," Dad said.

"Really?" Mum asked. "I have a lot of questions for you all... But the number one thing is: What in the name of sanity is on your head?" She turned to Dad.

"It's a fez!" he said happily. "I wear a fez, now. Fezzes are cool."

Amy ripped it off his head and threw it into the air. Mum exploded it with her gun.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" a Dalek yelled. It appeared, hovering over the roof.

"Move, move, move!" Dad said.

Both Amy and Rory grabbed my hands and we ran away from the Dalek. We went down a ladder and Mum came down after us. Dad sealed it off with his sonic.

"Doctor come on," Mum demanded.

"We have four an a half minutes before it restores power and shoots to kill me," he said. He led the way downstairs.

"Kill you?!" Mum asked. "What do you mean, kill you?!"

"Oh, shut up! Never mind that..." he said. "We're going to reboot the universe using the Pandorica! Come on!"

"Doctor, your being completely ridiculous! The Pandorica partially restored one Dalek! How could it possibly restore the whole universe?!" Mum asked.

"What if we gave it a moment of infinite power? We could transmit the light through all time and space, everywhere in the universe spontaneously," he said.

"That would be great, dear, but we can't," she said. "It's completely impossible."

"No it's not," he said. "It's _almost_ completely impossible. One spark is all we need."

"For what?" Mum asked.

"Big Bang #2," he said. "Listen-"

A shot fired from nowhere. "Exterminate! Exterminate!" a Dalek yelled. The shot hit Dad.

Mum and I collapsed at his feet. "Doctor!" she said.

"River, Addy, get back!" Rory ordered. Mum grabbed my hand and she half-dragged me to safety. I started crying. Rory started shooting at the Dalek. It turned off.

"Doctor!" Mum said, running back to him. "Doctor, it's me!"

"Addy..." he said.

"Yes?!" I asked, running to him. I held onto his arm. Suddenly, we warped to a different place. I saw myself, Amy, Rory, and Dad... We were twelve minutes back in time. I ran behind an exhibit before they noticed me. They all left and Dad motioned me over.

I helped him up. "Omigod... Dad, are you ok?!" I asked.

"Pandorica..." he said weakly. I helped him walk to the Pandorica.

* * *

"Doctor!" Amy said. "Addy!"

I wiped away a tear in my eye. "Big Bang #2," I said. "That's what he's doing."

"But that's the start of the universe..." Rory said.

"If you threw the Pandorica into the Tardis that's exploding at every point in the universe, it would restore the whole thing," River said. "It might even work..."

"He's going to fly it into the heart of the explosion," I said, wiping another tear from my eye. _They won't stop falling... _I fell to the ground on my knees and sobbed.

Amy rushed over to me. "The Doctor's gonna be fine, Addy," she said.

"No... He won't," Mum said. "If he does this, we all wake up where we ought to be and remember none of it."

"River..." she said. "Tell me he comes back, too."

"The Doctor will be at the heart if the explosion..." she said. "There's no way he could survive."

"And if he never existed..." Amy said. "Addy..." I felt her arms around me.

"I don't get it... What happens if he never exists?" Rory asked.

"I won't have ever lived," I said. "And neither will he."

"But..." Rory said.

I stood up and hugged Mum tightly. "You don't know who I am, but I know you," I said. "And I want to let you know that I love you." I let go and saw her eyes tearing up.

"What's your name...?" she asked me.

I smiled and said, "Adeline Song." Her eyes widened and she put her hands over her mouth. "You don't know me yet, but now you never will."

The doors off the Pandorica closed with Dad inside. We all watched as it flew away,towards the exploding Tardis. Rory, Amy and Mum all gave me a giant group hug. There was no way I could hold back the tears.

"I'm so sorry..." Rory said. "Most of the time I've known you, I've been rude..."

"It's ok," I said. "Really, it is."

"Addy... I'll forget you, right?" Amy asked. I nodded. "You're like the sister I never had! I want you to know that..."

"You're like an older sister to me, too," I said.

"I don't want to forget you..." Mum said.

I closed my eyes. "He's almost there... I have seconds at the most," I said. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the first thing I could find, the note Mum gave me after she died. I looked at it and smiled. "I guess this is goodbye, then."

"No! Addy!" Amy screamed.

I felt myself fading away. "You're all safe now. Don't be sad just because I'm going to be gone," I said.

"Addy!" she screamed.

I looked at my hand. The letter had dropped to the ground. My hands were transparent. I wiped a tear from my eye and waved goodbye to what felt like my family: my older sister Amy, my brother Rory, my Mum and the world.

"Goodbye," I said. "I hope you all live happy lives without the Doctor and me..."

Amy sniffed and wiped away a tear. Rory held a hand over his temples with his eyes closed. Mum was holding the note and had tears welling up in her eyes. I gave everyone, one final hug and I disappeared into nothingness.

* * *

I suddenly came back and saw Dad. I smiled at him and hugged him. "I missed you, Dad!" I said.

"I missed you, too," he said. "Looks like Amelia Pond's remembered that she forgot to invite the two most lovely aliens to her wedding." He held out his hand and said, "Shall we, Miss Adeline?"

"I think we shall!" I said.

The Tardis appeared and I ran to my room. Everything was the way I left it. I got out a dress Dad had picked out for me when we went to a planet called Milondaris. It was literally all the fashion capitals of the world on one planet! Amy and I had a blast there. The dress was floor length and one shoulder. I could pick any color in the world for it to be, but I chose Tardis blue. I put on black flats and the dress. I pinned my hair back and put on a necklace. I went back to the consul room and saw Dad in a suit and now tie.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Addy!" he said. He picked me up and spun me around. "Like an angel."

I laughed happily and said, "Does this mean we're back?"

"Yes," he said. "We're back from the dead- or we've been born again from Amy's memory. I think fashionably late is late enough, right?"

"Yeah, she'll probably yell at us..." I said. "Typical Amy."

He landed the Tardis and I walked out. We were in a reception room for a wedding, Amy's wedding. She was standing up and crying. Dad followed me out and closed the door behind us. She hopped over the table in her wedding dress and I ran to her and we hugged tightly. "How could I forget my little sister...?" she asked.

"Hello everyone!" Dad said. "My name is the Doctor and this is Addy. We are Amy's imaginary friends! Mr. and Mrs. Pond-"

"Dad, that's not how it works..." I said.

Amy laughed. "Yeah. It is," she said.

Rory nodded. "Yeah..." I couldn't help not to laugh.

"Well, I'll move my box outta the way. I came to dance, and all..." he said. He hopped back into the Tardis and parked it outside.

I hugged Amy again and Rory. "That's for bringing us back," I said.

"No problem," she said. "I like the Tardis blue dress!"

"Thanks..." I said, blushing. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you," she said. "Doctor's not to shabby, now either."

We all had a blast at the wedding, especially when Dad danced. He was completely horrible and embarrassing, but he made everyone laugh and have an awesome time.

Amy, Rory, Dad and myself were back in business. We all went on another adventure together. While Rory and Amy were away, I finally remembered what I had forgotten. Lucy wanted me to visit her when she was human!

"Hey, Dad...?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yes, Addy? What is it?" he asked. He was preoccupied with something on the monitor of the Tardis, so he didn't look at me.

"Can we visit when you were human?" I asked abruptly.

He stopped dead in whatever he was doing and looked at me. "When I was human...?" he asked. I nodded. "But why?"

"I want to know what Lucy was like, before you shut her up in the mirror and all," I said.

"You have to understand something, Addy. It's very important..." he said. He walked over to and looked me in the eye. "I only made myself human because of the Family of the Blood. They are extremely dangerous and unmerciful. If you get caught by them, it'll be you that gets trapped in the mirror, not Lucy."

"But I was the Family of the Blood. My real me is, so I don't have anything to worry about!" I said.

"There also is the time-paradox... There'll be two of each of us..." he said. "Reality could collapse on itself if I come into contact-"

"Dad," I interrupted. "If time itself could collapse by me wanting to visit my other self when you just saved the universe from never existing, making you and me never born, but only to be brought back by Amy Pond," I took a deep breath. "Do you really think I'd ask you such a ridiculous question if I knew that could happen? Come on... Princess of Knowledge, here!"

He contemplated for a moment. "You're right..." he said. "I'll drop Amy and Rory off in the morning."

"They aren't coming...?" I asked.

"They don't know how dangerous the Family of the Blood can be..." he said. "Plus, keeping track of newlyweds will be a nightmare while making sure you don't die and staying out of contact with my human self."

I nodded. "Life must be very hard for you sometimes..." I said. We laughed. "Goodnight, Dad."

"'Night, Addy!" he said. "Sweet dreams."

**Stay alert for the next chapter: Doing It Our Way, where all of Addy's secrets are revealed when they go back to when the Doctor was Ten, not Eleven, and human. The Family of the Blood returns, with a new twist and answers to all of your questions regarding Adeline Song's true identity and her lost memories.**

* * *

(I don't own any of Doctor Who. This was made for entertainment purposes only.)


	12. Doing it Our Way

Amy and Rory were really sad when they learned we'd be taking a hiatus from them for a while to go on a trip, just the two of us.

"We understand," Rory said.

"But we can't go, really?" Amy asked.

"Yes, really. The Family of the Blood is no laughing matter. In fact, I'm still contemplating taking her with me..."

"I have to do this!" I said. "Lucy said she wants me to visit her."

"Who's Lucy...?" Rory asked.

"Me," I said. "Well, I'm me, but she's me too..." Judging from his extremely confused face, he was confused. "It's complicated and very hard to explain, and frankly I don't know all of it, so that's why we're going. So I can know what I am..."

"So it's like a soul-searching trip?" Amy asked.

"No," Dad and I said.

"Well, maybe... But not really..." I said. "We'll come back for you."

She laughed. "Ok, we get it. Have fun, finding yourself," she said sarcastically. They walked out of the Tardis and into their house...

"Now I feel bad..." I said. "They brought us back and now we're deserting them again."

"No, we always come back," he said. "And I want to know more about you, too... You're full of secrets, Adeline Song, so much so you don't even know the half of them. I think it's about time for some answers to the riddle regarding the Princess of Knowledge." He walked over the consul and began flying it towards our destination. "Answers, here we come!"

And with a jolt of the Tardis, along with the brilliant landing noise it makes, we landed in England, the time when Dad had a different face and he was human, the year 1913.

I was about to walk out the door when Dad's had held my shoulder, stopping me.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you think it would be weird to see a person that looks exactly like you down the road and casually strolls up to you?" he asked. I pondered for a second and nodded. "Take this." He handed me a small device. "Clip it on your pants. It's a perception filter. It'll turn you into someone you aren't and make everyone think they've known you all along."

"What about you?" I asked. "Are you coming?"

"There are two Tardis', two of me, and now two of you. This time could rip to shreds if I take a step out because of the paradoxes. I can't go out. You'll have to do this on your own..."

I took the machine and clipped it on the pocket of my jeans. "What happens if something goes wrong?" I asked.

"Ah! Yes," he said. He gave me a pair of glasses that looked extremely nerdy... "These have a camera hidden in them. I'll be able to see and hear everything you do, and if worse comes to worse... I can always come get you in the Tardis."

"They're really ugly..." I said, taking the pair and putting them on.

"You have a perception filter, you might not even be wearing them in the image it chooses for you," he said. "Go on, let's take a look at what you'll look like!"

I looked at the perception filter and pressed a green button that said: on.

Dad's eyes widened. "No... It can't be..." he said.

"What?" I asked. My voice was deeper now.

"You're that kid!" he said. "It was you all along!"

"What in the name of time and space are you talking about?" I asked. It was weird hearing my voice like a boy's.

"There was this boy in the school that the human me taught at, and he was a big part of the outcome," he said. He put a hand on his head and said, "Now that I think about it... Well, never mind. You need to get going!" He looked at his watch. "You're school starts in an hour!"

"School?" I asked.

"No time to explain, Addy," he said. "Just try and fit it and act like a boy. You are one, after all. Try and avoid running into yourself... It could cause another rip in the skin of the universe."

* * *

I found my way to the school, right across from where the Tardis was hidden. I pushed up my glasses and said, "I'm going in, Dad."

"Roger that, Addy," he said. "Try and follow what everyone else is doing."

"Gotcha," I said.

I slipped in, seemingly unnoticed and found a supply room where I found a change of clothes, the uniform for the school. I got a couple sizes bigger than what I needed because of my new appearance.

I walked out into the busy halls with the new clothes. I pushed up the glasses and played it off like I had an itch of some sort. Boys were everywhere... It was an all boys boarding school, after all.

"Latimer, hurry up or you'll be late to class," said one of the boys.

"Ah, yes. Of course," I said. "You're in my class right?"

"Seem to be having a bit of stupidity today, don't you?," he said.

"Now I remember!" I bluffed.

We walked into our first class of the day. I sat down in the empty seat that had my 'name' on it. The teacher walked in and we all greeted him, "Good morning Mr. Smith."

"Good morning class," he said.

This Mr. Smith... He was the man in a trench coat I'd seen at my Mum's funeral and the day when she died... _Was he my dad? He had to be..._

Class was ever boring as always. Whenever I was called to give an answer, it was right. I had already gone through these events in my old classes, not to mention watched them through mirrors as Lucy. I gave a couple wrong answers so it would look like I wasn't a genius.

"Good job so far..." Dad said into my ear. I didn't reply.

After the day was over, I followed the boy who had his class with me back to the room where a handful of boys slept at night. I couldn't help but to feel uneasy about all this... I was a girl sleeping in a room with all boys, but they didn't know I was a girl.

I opened the door and walked in.

"Oh, Latimer. I want my homework done by morning," another boy said. "I will have no mistakes and write it in my best handwriting!"

"Agree to it like he's a your boss," Dad said in my ear.

"Yes, sir," I said. He tossed me a notebook and tried to catch it, but let it slip through my hands.

"Damn, you're a clumsy one, too..." he said. "Do not spill of drop of ink on it."

"Language..." I mumbled. "Of course," I replied. I picked up the fallen notebook and sat on the empty bed I presumed was my own.

Two of the boys began talking. "My father got a promotion in his line of work. That means more money, might even move to a better school," the boy said to another.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Ah, that should be fun, sir," I said, in disguised sarcasm. "I hear Johannesburg is the most beautiful place on earth."

"What are you talking about?" he asked me.

"Africa, your father," I said.

"Have you been reading my post?!" he asked.

"What...?" I asked.

"Who said anything about Africa?" he asked. He got up from his bed and walked over to me. "I've only just read the word, myself." He grabbed me by the collar and pushed me against the wall. "How did you know that?!" he demanded.

"I-"

"Have you been spying on me?!" he asked.

"No!" I said. "I just... guessed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said, loosening his grip.

"I'm good at guessing, that's all," I admitted.

He walked away and muttered, "Idiot boy..." under his breath.

"You might want to explain... But you know what not to share," Dad said in my ear.

"I say things sometimes, and they turn out to be correct," I said to both of the boys. "Just small things... Tiny things, even. I can't help it. It's just some sort of... gift."

The boy that didn't shove me against the wall got up from his bed, closed his book and said, "Right, then... That's enough of that. Who's for beer?"

"You've got beer?" the other said.

"No, but I know where a stash of some is hidden," he said.

"Then what are you waiting for?" he asked. The boy opened the window and climbed out. He looked at me and said, "None for the filth, but one for everyone."

I kept a stoic expression, but was secretly wanting to slap him across the face.

I sighed quietly and started working on the horribly mean boy's homework. I wrote it all down sloppily and made up things that never happened, like a crying angel statue coming down to kill people, a giant dinosaur wrecking a museum and the world exploding. I tried not to laugh or smile as I wrote down his 'history' assignment.

I assumed Dad saw what I was writing and said, "Great way to get revenge on someone without physically hurting them."

"I know, right!" I said aloud.

"What was that?" the mean one asked.

"Nothing at all," I said.

"Oops, sorry," Dad said. "I should probably keep the comments to a minimum." I nodded my head.

* * *

I had finished my homework, making a couple of things wrong to avoid suspicion. The boy that left to go get beer still hadn't returned. The mean boy ordered me to polish his shoes next.

I took a deep, calming breath before I replied, "Yes, sir..."

A couple minutes into harshly scrubbing shoes, there was a knock on the window from the boy

"There he is, let him in," the mean one said. Another boy got up from the table they were playing cards on to open the window.

The boy looked different... He wasn't the same. "Oh, Banes, there you are. We've been waiting for hours. Have you got it?" The boy named Banes just started off into nowhere. "Well? Have you got the blessed beer?"

"There was none," he replied. "It was gone."

Banes looked at my direction and sniffed a couple times.

"Got the sniffles, have you Banes?" the mean boy asked.

"Oh, yes. It seems I must have," he replied. "It was cold. Very cold." He cocked his head to the side and continued staring at me. He looked away finally.

"Well don't spread it about. I don't want your germs," mean boy said. "We might as well get some sleep. It's getting late."

Banes looked back at me and sniffed. I started at him in confusion, bringing him into view of Dad.

I heard a couple of crashes and bangs in my ear. "Addy, look away now!" he said urgently.

I looked away and started scrubbing again. "What's the matter...?" I asked him quietly.

"That's not the boy you saw before!" he said. "It's Son of Mine from the Family of the Blood. He's taken control of his body and you're next- well, you as in the other you."

"What's he gonna do?" I whispered.

"Well, if he finds out your a Time Lord, he's going to kill you," he said. "But you've got a perception filter on, so you should be ok. You might still smell like on, though."

"Dad," I said. "He sniffed right as he got in the room."

Dad didn't speak for a while. "Try not to pay much attention to him and you'll be fine," he said finally.

"Is this like the 'fine' you say when you're trying to calm me down, but it really could be a horrible, life-threatening situation?" I asked.

"No, you'll be fine," he said again.

* * *

After class, Mr. Smith asked me to come and see him in his office after school because he had a book to show me. I was slightly nervous about this meeting... After school, I found his office and knocked on the door.

"You told me to come and collect the book, sir?" I said when he opened the door.

"Good lad, yes... Yes!" he said. He let me inside and said, "The Definitive Math of Algebra, by H. C. Price. I also wanted a little word with you."

"Yes, sir?" I asked. He began searching for a book.

"Your marks aren't good enough," he said.

I suppressed a chuckle a said, "But I'm in the top ten of the class, sir."

"I know," he said. "Be honest, Timothy. You should be at the top. You're a clever boy, but you seem to be hiding it. And I know why, too." He stepped into the many book shelves that took up over half of his room, looking for the book.

"Why is that, sir?" I asked shakily, taking a step back towards the wall.

"Trying to avoid the mockery of the boys in your class, eh?" he asked. "No one should hide themselves, don't you think?"

"Y-yes, sir," I said. I looked around and saw a fob watch that had circular Gallifreyan on it. I picked it up and looked at it. I heard voices about Dad's past radiate off of it.

"Take it," Dad said. "Take the watch. Put it in your pocket quickly."

I shoved it in my pocket as Mr. Smith came back with the book. "It's a fantastic read. I'm sure you'll like it... Are you alright, Timothy?"

"Yes, sir. Fine, sir," I said.

"Remember, boy, use that brain of yours!" he said. He handed the book for me, but I just stared at him. I couldn't believe that I had met him before. "You're really not looking so well, Timothy. Something bothering you?"

"Oh, sorry sir," I said. "No, I'm fine. Thank you for the book." I took it and walked out without another word.

I ran up into the dorm room and took out the watch. No one was there, perfect.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" I asked.

No one replied.

"Dad...?" I asked. "Are you there?"

"Oh, yes... Sorry," he said. "I just dozed off for a bit..."

"You don't have to watch everything I do, you know," I said.

"Yes, I do. Stop whining, I'm fine. Never been better," he said.

I sighed. "What's wrong, Dad?"

"Nothing at all." I took off the glasses and pointed them at my face. I made an 'Uh huh. Yeah, sure...' face and put them back on. "I'm just worried, that's all..."

I groaned. "I'm going to be fine. You should get some rest. You sound horrible..."

"Thanks..." he said sarcastically. "I'm going to keep the ear piece in so shout if something happens."

"Got it," I said.

I looked at the Galifreyan writing, but I couldn't translate it. I guessed the Tardis didn't translate circular Galifreyan. I pressed the button on top of the watch and it opened. Information about Dad's life started talking directly into my brain. I closed it right away. The Family of the Blood might hear it...

The bell rang for dinner. (It was a literal bell, not the electronic kind.) I walked down the stairs and sat alone at a table all my own and didn't eat anything.

I closed my eyes and tried to see what was going to happen next. I opened my eyes quickly and stood up abruptly from my table. Lucy was just made into Sister of Mine. I shook my head and sat back down, trying not to attract attention.

* * *

I saw myself quite a lot the next day... Lucy Cartwright, Sister if Mine. She was exactly my twin. She carried a red balloon and wore the clothes I'd always seen her in whenever she appeared to me in a mirror.

Martha ran into me that day too. I'd never met her before, but I'd seen her and the 10th version of Dad together in a mirror before. They were companions at one point.

That night and the next day, everything came to a close. I was there for the Family of the Blood revealing themselves and the younger dad changing back to Time Lord and tricking the Family. He trapped me in a mirror, my brother in a scarecrow, my dad in a unbreakable chains, and my mum in a collapsing galaxy.

Throughout everything, I didn't learn one single thing about myself... That is, until I came back to the Tardis.

"That was a complete waste of time!" I said, opening the door and complaining to Dad.

"Well... Yeah, it kinda was..." he said.

I trudged unhappily back into my room and fell asleep from the exhaustion of being in a tight situation...

Lucy appeared to me in my dreams.

_The full mirror was back in my room. "You want to know the point of my sending you there?" she asked. "Everybody needs to know where they began."_

_"But I already knew you were trapped in a mirror!" I said._

_"You didn't know the full story, did you?" she asked._

_"Well, I guess not..." I admitted._

_"I think it's time I told you everything..." she said. "Why I made you who you are." She cleared her throat and began. "Sister of Mine died out about one year after I became like this. I was human again, but I couldn't die, I had already tried that... The Doctor still visited me every year. I saw the pain on his face every time he did... The Time Lords are such a sad race... Every human he meets ends up going away." She paused. "You remember when I said I created you for a special purpose? It was for him to love someone eternal, someone immortal that could live with him forever. One who could help him when he didn't know the answer, the Princess of Knowledge." She paused again. "I see that something went wrong... Touch the mirror, Adeline. I'll show you the universe."_

_I put my hand of the mirror. Images folded into my mind, like a never-ending movie where I saw everyone live and die and live and die and live and die... It was horrible... I didn't want to see it. I had just seen everything that had ever happened in the universe, but not what was to come. I pulled my hand back before I got to the future._

I sat upright in my bed and put my hands on my head. I remembered everything. I knew why she had really given me the mirror that day. It was for today. If I looked into it, I could see everything that ever happened, everything has happening, and everything that ever will happen. Also if I closed my eyes and concentrated on what I wanted to know, the images would appear.

The Princess of Knowledge really did know everything in the universe, up until it's end. I shoved my hands into my pocket and took out the small hand mirror. I put it face down in my chest if drawers and locked the drawer. I took a giant blanket and covered up my mirror in the bathroom.

"I don't want to know everything..." I said. "I'll never be the same."

_I say things sometimes, and they turn out to be correct. Just small things... Tiny things, even. I can't help it. It's just some sort of... gift._ Gift? No, this was a curse...

I also knew a dark secret about myself... Something that could affect my being a Time Lord, but that wouldn't matter until much later.

That poem I found in the Dalek ship, it was written by Lucy herself, a day after she transferred herself in me. I figured it was about her, but I didn't really want to know.

I took many shaky breaths and noticed that my cheeks were wet. "I'm crying...?" I asked, touching my cheeks and feeling the salty tears on my hands.

I looked at the clock. It was already well into the night, almost 3 AM. Dad was probably already asleep... I turned on a lamp and shut my door. I stayed awake the whole night, thinking about everything that had happened to me that day.

When morning came, I walked into the consul room, skipping breakfast. Dad was holding a blue envelope. "What's that?" I asked. "We never get mail."

"Found it outside the Tardis when I looked out this morning... Reckon I should open it?" he asked.

"Now I'm curious," I said. "Let's see then."

I walked over to him as he ripped the letter open. Inside was a card. He read it and smirked. "Coordinates!" he said. "And a date!"

"Are we being called somewhere, Dad?" I asked.

"Why, yes!" he said. He put in all the information and started the Tardis up. With a couple jolts, the brilliant noise, and another could jolts, we were at the place the coordinates said to be.

"Can I see that letter?" I asked. He flung it over to me.

"Come on, Addy," he said. "Let's have a look."

* * *

(I don't own any of Doctor Who. This was made for entertainment purposes only.)


End file.
